Our Blessings
by kalisarea
Summary: COMPLETE Chloe x Lex; brought together by a special four-year-old boy. X-over with Rurouni Kenshin. (Angst, Action and Adventure, Drama, Romance fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay so I didn't finish the other story... sorry, I kind of.... well, actually, I really got bored with it so.... Now, however, I've got this one... It's a weird one with a little background before the actual pairings and stuff take place. I mean, things don't just fall into place in the span of two days right?

Anyway, all you need to know right now is that this is Chlex and it's brought about by the wondrous little boy that came into their lives...

Just a bit of warning, there is a lot of angst in the beginning and material such as the use of expletive words, suicide and rape that is touched upon here... If you are in any way offended by any, please read with caution... don't say I didn't warn you! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Oto-san_ would be so angry, she thought with tears flooding her ebony eyes. She stood outside the towering manor at the outskirts of Metropolis, hugging her used body as she looked up at the ominous building. She could not go back to her father like this – not while she was carrying _his _baby. She had hoped so hard for it not to be so – waiting out a week; not attending her job, before she took the test. The results were as she had suspected and dreaded: positive. She had been impregnated by a powerful insane man.

It was not her fault, though! The man was not himself at all. When her father first assigned her to keep a tab on him and his dealings, he hadn't made it a point to tell her that her _employer_ was partially crazed already. She had heard a bit of what his past ordeals were, but it told nothing of how he had reacted to these occurrences. It was _Oto-san's_ fault, too, for not telling her! But even as she thought it, she shook her head. She knew how to defend herself and _Kami-sama_ knew she tried when he forced himself on her. It was her own weakness that brought about this unwanted outcome. But now what? Was she really going to return to her father as she was?

No, _Oto-san_ would surely disown her – never look at her again with love and pride in his aging eyes – if she went back to him with a bad man's baby in her body. But _Kami-sama_, where would she go now? She had returned here, thinking that perhaps she could demand his support, but there was a strange pride in her. She was not going to crawl back to the man who violated her body. She could feel the desperation rising in her as she took a step back. It was destroying her from the inside, this guilt; shame; the anger. Her heart and mind were in conflict.

Should she abort the child? But it was a precious life that she would throw away – a small innocent soul that did not deserve such an injustice. She could not decide on whether to throw away her maternal instincts and be gone with the spawn of a crazy man, or to follow the mother in her and give birth to the child. She hung her head in humiliation. Her reputation – her father's reputation, when he finds out of this – would be in ruins. Her long, black hair slipped from behind her shoulders and covered her face. She turned away from the house where she lost her virtue and ran towards the gates never to return again.

* * *

He was in no condition to see anyone – as it had been over two years since he had been brought back from the island to the world of corporate monsters and sixteen months since he had found out that his _wife_ had been the one to send him spiralling down the path of insanity. His father's intervention by putting him in Belle Reve didn't help either. Remembering all the betrayals and deceit in his – _family_ – was a painful ordeal. And it all started with one woman.

It was Helen's fault. Yes there was his father who had a hand in this, as well, but he was used to having the man screw him over. It was the person he had actually _trusted _with his life, however, who had very near killed him and he blamed her for this betrayal wholly. It was all her fault that everything happened the way it did. She was guilty for his ending up on the path he was on now – where his destiny became his transformation into the spitting image of his father: scheming, cynical and always backstabbing others.

Over the years, he had brought it upon himself to swallow all the other companies, and laugh at the faces of those who had lost their integrity, wealth and power to his growing one. And all of this was done in the recesses of his manor just outside Metropolis. Insanity, anger, and indifference to other people's welfare were a potent mix for ultimate power in the business world.

Still, as his business thrived, he was always haunted by her… The reasons for him doing something – killing someone for betrayal, taking someone's business, bankrupting another – they were all because of _her_. It was all her damned fault that he was ruining everyone. With bringing about their downfall – it temporarily satisfied his hunger to cause hers… squash her; hoping it would allow him to lose the sinister feelings inside him.

_Stupid fuck, she was merely avenging herself for the betrayal you did unto her. Don't think you are blameless._ Always, that annoying voice lingered in his mind, nagging him, pointing out his faults. Even after a long period of time had passed, it was there just as loud as it had been that first moment it began. As he sat in the soft armchair, he squeezed his eyes tightly and hit his head against the palm of his hand, hoping it would dispel all thoughts in his mind.

"Stop it," he growled to the voice his hand pounding more forcefully into his head.

_I won't until you admit that you're just being an ass and blaming someone of your own faults._ The voice sounded a lot like his father's, but it could not have been him speaking into his ear for physically, the man was away in Russia, making arrangements to search for oil there. Lex gritted his teeth and hit himself all the more harder, but less frequently, muttering to himself, "You're wrong. She was a bitch who was merely marrying me for my money."

_So are you saying that she was the one who stole the blood from her own damned office? You made her that way, Lex. She is blameless. Only you are guilty…_

"**Fuck_ OFF_**!" he roared and shot out of his chair in his rage. He stumbled over himself and with a feral growl, fell down.

He hit the ground hard – found pleasure in the painful sensation – curled tightly into himself and began to claw at his arms over the long, dark purple sweater he wore. His mind was chanting and chanting how wrong he was and he let out animalistic screams as he writhed on the marble floor as the tips of his fingers pushed into his forearms through the clothe covering him. Damn it, he wanted to rip it all out of him! His nails struggled to pierce through the clothing, his teeth bared and his face scrunched in the internal war he was facing. He was too caught up in this that he didn't hear the quick footsteps over to him; nor did he hear the alarmed cry of his loyal butler. But he did notice when he was suddenly yanked up to stand, his wild stormy blue eyes suddenly coming to rest on the flustered old man, who probably didn't know what to do with him.

"Sir?" he questioned hesitantly in his reserved tone. "Are – are you alright, sir?"

Lex blinked, feeling the fury in him subside. Mechanically, he nodded and felt the pressure of clamped hands ease off his arms. The young multi-billionaire looked around him in a daze. This was the fourth time this week that he lost himself to his thoughts. Was he that much of a threat? He didn't know. He was aware that he had hurt someone before, and whoever it was had left. Was that why most of the women in the household hurried off when he passed by? It had been a year. He did have more self-control… just a bit.

"Very sorry, Malcolm," he apologized stiffly.

The old man shook his head then stood straight again, hesitating as if he needed to tell him something. "Sir, there is a couple here to see you; a Mr. Shinomori of the Honshu Industries. He says it's urgent."

Lex frowned. He was in not in the proper disposition or mind to be entertaining guests. Neither was he properly dressed for company. Still, there was something to be said about those who turned big corporate holders down. He gave a curt nod and his butler left as composed as possible to bring his guests in. Closing his eyes, Lex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to gain some semblance of calmness. What he thought was merely a minute changed to five and finally the clearing of another's throat caught his attention.

His haunted blue eyes glanced at the old Japanese man and someone that Lex presumed was his assistant standing just inside the living room. Mr. Shinomori's companion was holding a basket – large and covered with a heavy blanket… an offering of some sort? Lex was not sure. However, he was very sure that whatever was in there was making him feel uneasy.

Remembering his manners he bowed respectfully, bending from the waist, and greeted, "Mr. Shinomori, I was never aware that I had a meeting with you. Is there something of great urgency that must be discussed?"

Small obsidian eyes, behind wrinkled eyelids stared intensely back at him. "_Kisama_," the old man growled after a small tense moment.

Lex was taken aback. _Bastard_… that was what the man had called him. But what the hell did he do? He could feel the irritation bubbling just below the surface… _first tremors detected. This might be a big blow, Hoblitt._ "I'm sorry but I don't see what the hostility your displaying is for," he commented with his eyes narrowed on his visitor.

"You Luthors are all the same," he said in a thickly accented voice. Lex almost couldn't understand the jumble of words he was saying. "Doing things without thinking of the consequences of your actions seems to be genetically imprinted in your blood."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," the younger bald man replied coldly.

The old man began to let out a string of foreign expletives and turned to pace the room. In his place, the younger man spoke. He was tall – towering over Lex, in fact, with a slim body, black hair and exotic, icy blue eyes. "_Ne-chan_ –" he was swiftly cut off by the old man, who spat something in Japanese – _don't you **dare** claim her as family, Aoshi_ – so he began again. "A girl named Megumi came to work for you here as your secretary. One day – a few months after she was employed – she came back to our household with a baby growing inside her. Do you remember any such thing happening?"

Lex searched his memory for any recollection of such a time. Then came the snippets of moments – a woman with long raven hair crying; his hands bruising creamy flesh. _Bitch, you'll pay for this_. The words rang in his ears, roaring painfully as he recalled the insane episode. He thought it was Helen. Holy shit, he thought it was Helen!

"I see your memory has finally come to you," the young Japanese man said frostily.

Lex searched for some reason – some idea that would justify himself. He narrowed his eyes on Mr. Shinomori's son. "What the hell was she doing as my employee when she was from such a powerful international family as yours?"

"That is nothing that truly concerns you. We have not intervened in any of your dealings, if that is what you believe. But you have caused a tint in our clean name and for that you must pay." Then he held out the basket to Lex. "This is yours. We have no reason to keep this illegitimate child. We shall not press charges, Luthor, as we are not ready to ruin our name in the process. Just take this child. What you do afterwards is of no concern to us."

"Where is the girl now?" Lex asked in a low voice.

"_Kanojo wa shindeiru_," Aoshi answered in a deadpan tone. Reverting to his native tongue made what he said all the more piercing. "She performed _jumonji giri_ when she handed the child to us. She told us she had endured a life of shame for two long years. Now we give this burden to you."

"You can't –"

"We will not take refusals, _Luthor-san_," the older Shinomori interjected forcefully. "You _will _take this child as your own. Aoshi, leave it there. _Ikuzo_." Having said this, he turned and walked out. The young man reluctantly put the basket down and followed his father.

Lex was too stunned to move for a moment. How could he let this happen? How could he be so irresponsible of his actions? What was he going to do with the child? His mind was overflowing with questions that he did not know the answer to. He could feel his heart speeding as he realized that his father could hear about this incident. A sudden keening came from the basket and his eyes snapped onto the parcel on the floor. He took an unsteady step away from it. He needed to get rid of it… before anyone found out about it.

* * *

Gabe Sullivan stared out the window of his kitchen in Smallville on a Saturday morning as he idly sipped his coffee. It was quiet in his household so much more so than he liked it to be. Chloe had left about a year and a half back, and had visited, called and emailed as much as she could – which was now so rarely considering she was so hung up with her studies and was also in another country. She was probably busy exploring. After all, her emails did include pictures of her previous escapades with friends.

No, the communication was not as much as he would have wanted. And because it was so lacking, his days were strangely vacant as he liked to be called upon often by a daughter who had a knack for getting into trouble. Now she was miles away, and he was stuck in his little house all by himself. It was a sad feeling – a lonely feeling. Perhaps he should date, he thought, but he shook his head at the idea. He wasn't in any position to start a new relationship with the opposite sex in that way. He just wanted pure and platonic companionship… one that would depend on him as Chloe had for the past eighteen years of her life.

Sighing he put down his cup of bitter brew and picked up the newspaper, flipping through it lazily, barely making it a point to read anything. As he got to the back pages, a small ad caught his attention, causing his breath to catch in his throat. It was almost like fate. There it was, right in front of him. It would make a wonderful addition, too.

But how would he tell Chloe? He shrugged. He would tell her in due time. She was too busy with her classes. She would eventually be told. It had to be a surprise, though. He wanted everything to be prepared so that she would see that it was such a good idea for him to do exactly as the ad said. He could feel his nerves jump in his stomach and he got out of his chair to answer the request he saw on the newspaper.

To be continued...

* * *

Some vocabulary you're probably wondering about:

_Oto-san_ - father

_Kami-sama_ - God

_Kisama _- as explained in the story, it means roughly 'you bastard'

_Ne-chan_ - sister

_Kanojo wa shindeiru_ - she is dead

_Jumonji giri_ - a form of disemboweling oneself. With the use of a dagger, one would first slice the stomach from left to right and then make another cut upwards through the sternum. This would allow the person's guts to spill out. Those who do this are considered courageous and brave for it takes a lot of strength to stab oneself another time. It was an act that was done mostly by the Japanese samurai, but also the women have also been known to do this as well. By this act, they save their family the shame of whatever actions they have done that would normally be frowned upon.

_Ikuzo_ - let's go (rough)

Other things that should be noted:

_reference to Hoblitt_ - no, I didn't misspell Hobbit. It is actually the name of one of the scientists of USGS that had come to the Philippines to study the eruption of Mount Pinatubo... hence the 'big blow' comment... ;


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Two Years Later…**

Chloe was close to being late for her first class of the day – not a very good way to keep herself in good standing with the teacher, who seemed so determined to watch her fail. The blonde college senior was hurrying down the hallway, flipping through her notes as she tried to memorize all that she could before the routinely-given test they were given every time they learned a new topic. She had been so busy doing two things at one time that she didn't bother to put some attention to watching what was in front of her – causing her to fail to notice the person stationed directly in front of her a few meters away.

"Miss Sullivan," the man before her said.

Just in time, Chloe jolted back and stopped, her bewildered hazel eyes looking up at the Dean of Students at Metropolis University. He was a relatively old man, with eyes that were starting to wrinkle on the sides and a pair of glasses seated upon the bridge of his nose. Chloe didn't need to crane her neck to far up as he was not all that tall; his stature in the educational ladder, however, was quite daunting and caused a lump to form in her throat. "Um, Mr. Passamonte… is there something wrong?" The man rarely made it a point to seek out a student – much less her, who didn't hold any outstanding academic record to be picked out from the 10,000 student population.

She noticed his grave look and felt her heart jump. Was she failing a class? Was she going to be expelled for her past record of being a notorious writer for the Daily Planet? Why did he look so serious? The panic was growing to a point it felt like she would go insane with it.

"It's your father," he finally answered, his voice heavy.

She froze. "Wha – what about him?" Her mouth stumbled in speech, her body not functioning properly at the prospect of something bad happening to her dad.

"Will you please come with me? Don't worry about your classes… you have been properly excused from them until further notice."

Having said that, Mr. Passamonte turned around and headed down towards his office. It took Chloe a moment to register what was happening before she tightened her hold on her notes and books in her hand and followed him. As they walked, Chloe's head began to fill with fear. She had been so busy with her studies that she failed to call or contact him oftentimes. She remembered that the last time she had called was a month ago and it was quite short as she was on a tight schedule between classes and work.

* * *

_Good afternoon; Gabe speaking._

_Hey, Dad! It's me, Chloe._

_Wow!_ [rustling in the background]_ Hey, honey! It's so nice to finally hear from you! pauses Oh, can you hold on for a sec – _[more rustling and muffled voices and laughter_] - okay, sorry about that, sweetie. So what has been keeping you so busy that you have had no time in the past two months to call your old man, eh?_

_I'm really sorry about that… I just rarely have time in between my double major and my part-time job to really do much but work!_

_Oh and how have your – shoot, will you hold on again?_ [barely audible voices and a thump]_ Okay, that'll be the last time **that **will happen. Now, where were we?_

_Um… you were going to ask me something… 'how have I…?'_

_Yes… yes, that's right, how have your grades been so far?_

_They've been okay… it's all been tiring – trying to keep up with everything while shouldering the responsibility of work, but what can you expect, right?_ [hesitancy]_ Say, Dad, is everything fine there? You seem to be quite busy with… someone?_

_Oh, no, I know that tone. Don't you **dare** even think that I'm having a date right now, young lady!_

[laughs]_ Yeah, well, it sounds like you're getting kind of… physical… laughs again_

_Get your mind out of the gutter, will you? _[humph]_ It's – it's nothing that big really… **definitely** not a date, though…_

_Hmm… okay, if you say so, **Dad**._ [chuckles a little upon hearing grumbles on the other end of the line]_ Damn, I gotta go now… I have a class in fifteen and I need to go across campus. Sorry for cutting this short._

_It's alright, Hon, you just take care! Love you loads!_

_Love you, too, Dad! Bye!_

_Bye…_ [click]

* * *

When they were seated – Mr. Passamonte behind the expanse of his oak desk and Chloe in front in a chair that practically swallowed her small form – he leaned back and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "This is very hard to tell you, Miss Sullivan." Sighing, he pursed his lips and looked determinedly at her. "Something has happened to your father."

"Yes, you told me as much, sir," she replied slowly, feeling the fear grow stronger inside her. "What has happened?"

"Well, the thing is…"

* * *

Gabe pulled up to the grocery and parked before leaning back in his seat, taking a deep breath. He had just emailed Chloe about the big subject that he had been avoiding to tell her for the past two years. It was time that she found out about it. He felt so guilty when she called – but was partially relieved that she thought he was merely seeing a woman. Still, this was a big thing to keep from one's daughter. Yes, now was the time.

Feeling less nervous than he did previously, he stepped out of his car and locked it. Inside, he fell into the routine of going through the sections – cleaning agents, bathing items, packaged food, vegetables, meats, then the dairy products. He made sure to buy a little present for the tyke the Ross couple was taking care of for the time-being. It felt good to do something like that. It was normal, gave him something to distract him. It was soothing to his senses. He stopped every now and then to greet the other people shopping, chat about little things happening – _how are you? You're looking very well as usual! How is the child? He's doing great, actually _– before returning to his search for the needed items at home.

Finally looking at his cart and seeing that it had all that he had noted on his list, he headed towards the cash register. He had just begun to put his items on the moving counter when a man behind him put a gun to the attendants face. "Give me the fucking cash, lady," growled a sinister voice. "And make it quick."

The young woman behind the counter stared in terror at the pistol at her face. Immediately, she opened the cash register, taking out the money. Gabe was frozen to his spot on the floor. He could feel a strange power emanate from the man's body beside him and felt no desire to really move – even if it was away from him. There was something strange about the man.

"Don't make any sudden movements or I'll kill you." He wasn't kidding. There was the threat evident in his voice.

Dear God, how was he going to get out of this? Gabe could feel the fright inside him. What was going to happen? How was he going to give the toy to Remy? _Please let me get out of here…_ Once the money was inside a little bag, the robber grabbed the bag, then seized Gabe, wrapping his arm in a vice-like grip and pulling him along. The gun was poking his back – _oh, shit, it was right there!_ As they got out the sirens of incoming police cars filled his ears. _No, not now! Let him go! Let the robber go!_ Gabe felt like screaming it out loud but he couldn't. He could get himself to. They were surrounded. _Damn it, don't! I need to get home! God, Chloe might not even know and she won't even get the chance to hear it straight from me!_

"This is the police! Put down the gun and let go of the hostage! I repeat! Put down the gun and let go of the hostage, now!" Loud speakers – the police – his senses were swirling.

"Sorry, man," the man muttered under his breath.

Gabe heard him – almost felt his heart go into overdrive. No apology in his voice… Then the shot rang out; the piercing pain in his lower back. His expression went wide and he opened his mouth to cry out. He felt himself falling. The sky was blue – crystal blue; the sun was shining, beating down on him. He saw people running – chaos in his eyes and in his mind. The robber was getting away; people in black police suits went running to him. Then the muffled voices – angry shouts, fearful screams from bystanders. Then everything went dark as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"… he's in the hospital right now, Miss Sullivan," the Dean informed her gravely. "He isn't in very good conditions, but he's still alive."

"I – I –" she couldn't speak. Her eyes looked strangely void of any emotion. She was in shock. Her father was so much stronger than that, though. She knew he was always fine. He could _never_ die. No, he couldn't. He was fine; sitting at his home in Smallville, or at the plant, with a pile of work on his desk –

"Miss Sullivan, I am excusing you from class for the time being. I don't usually do this for people, but…"

"I need to go," she mumbled. "I – I need to see for myself. He can't be hurt. He –"

"This isn't easy; I know… I don't go saying this to people, but this _has_ happened to me before… And I know that you need to see that we're wrong but… we were just informed of it from –"

"Then I need to leave _now_, sir," she interrupted suddenly jumping out of her seat and running to the door.

Mr. Passamonte didn't stop the girl. He leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh. It would be hard for her. They had told him that he had only hours – perhaps a day at the most – to live. How could she cope with losing him? And gaining a new responsibility that apparently she knew nothing about?

* * *

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…_

Chloe watched with heavy eyes as her father struggled to breath – struggled to live. The IV was in his arm – his face pasty-looking – and the machines kept making that quiet beeping sound. _Heart-rate – fine; but a bit slow… he seems okay…_ Chloe had cried at the sight of him – big salty tears streaming down her face; nearly fainted. He looked okay… yet he still looked so fragile… His usually vibrant face was sunken – unnaturally pale and she wondered if it was really him.

She took hold of his hand – limp against hers and abnormally cold – rubbing it between her two. "Daddy…" she choked out. Her head hung against her chest as the tears came again. She stayed like this, praying a bit for him to live. Screw the sympathetic looks the doctors and nurses gave her; telling her silently that he was hopeless case. There was no reason for her not to have hope. So she stayed… and waited…

It was hours later before she decided she needed a drink – good, strong coffee. Hesitantly, she got up and left the room, looking back once more as her father's chest rose and fell with a weak breath. Upon stepping out, someone called to her. She turned to look who it was.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Ross," she greeted none too enthusiastically.

She noted the dark-skinned woman was holding a small child in her arms. Cocking her head to the side, she approached the two with curiosity. The child was oriental – jet-black hair, cropped short and almond-shaped eyes. The colour of those eyes, however, was different – a strange hue of bluish-grey. She felt herself drawn to him, knowing that she had seen those eyes somewhere before. She didn't know where, though.

"How are you doing, Chloe?" the older woman asked solemnly, interrupting her internal musings.

"As good as anyone can be in this sort of situation, I guess," she said sullenly.

Needing the distraction, she gave a little smile to the boy in Mrs. Ross's arms and gave a little wave. "Whose boy is this?"

Mrs. Ross froze and looked at the blonde in front of her, a hesitant look on her face. "Dear child… didn't you get Gabe's email?"

"What email?"

"Lord, help me… Chloe…" she trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "This boy… Remy is his name… Actually, it's Jeremy _Sullivan_." She put emphasis on the last name.

"My cousin? I didn't know one of my cousins married someone from Asia," she said in a bit of surprise. "That rocks." Even as she said it, it sounded like a hollow comment.

"No, dear, he's not your nephew," Mrs. Ross said, shaking her head. Pausing she waited for the idea to register in the young woman's head, but only found a blank look. She sighed, feeling remorseful that she would have to be the one to inform her. "Remy – Remy is your… adopted brother."

That was as far as Chloe heard. Her eyes widened and blood pounded in her ears. _Remy is your adopted brother…_ it was at that point that everything fell into place – her father's preoccupied attitude when she made her irregular calls and the off-handed way he answered her emails when she asked what has been happening. The conversation they had a month before made more sense. Of course it wasn't a date… the little boy – _Remy… his name is Remy… he's my brother_ – was who was with her father at the time. Her breath came out staggered and she took a fearful step back, looking incredulously at the oriental boy in Mrs. Ross's arms. Chloe saw the woman move her mouth – noted the worry upon the older African-American woman's face, but she couldn't register what she was saying.

Just then a loud squeal of machines went off… and Chloe's gaze flew behind her as it broke through the thick haze muddling her senses. Someone's heart had stopped. _No, not him; **please** not him…_ She was suddenly overtaken by a flurry of another more severe situation. The doctors and nurses hurried past her, panicked looks upon all their faces; evident in their tone of voice as the spoke urgently to one another and went to Gabe Sullivan's room. It was too much to take in at one time… Chloe gave into the urge to faint.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Chloe?"

Was that a voice? Her eyes refused to open, even when the sweet voice was filled with worry. Who was that? Where was she? Why was it so dark?

"Chloe… are you awake?" The voice grew louder; a bit more insistent.

She turned her head to the side and let out a little sound of protest. What happened to her? She felt so groggy and weak. There were too many unanswered questions. Perhaps the person with her would help dispel them. Slowly, her eyelids moved apart, revealing a blurred world. She blinked, forcing her eyes to adjust. When everything was in focus, she noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. Still feeling disoriented, she shakily turned her head to the other side and found Mrs. Ross, holding a small body in her arms.

The black head lifted from the older woman's shoulder and swivelled to look at her – those piercing exotic blue eyes stared back at her with a child's curiosity. Chloe's hazel ones dilated and everything came rushing back to her – _Remy, an adoptive brother; Dad at a shootout_ – she sucked in a quick breath.

"Where's Dad?" she demanded in a hoarse voice.

Mrs. Ross smiled weakly. "He's in his room. Don't worry. He's a stubborn man and isn't giving his life up just yet."

She let out a shaky breath. "How is he?" She attempted to sit up and winced. Damn being weak. Pete's mother used her relatively free arm to assist her.

"He's… trying…" came the answer, the voice that older woman spoke in was dripping in worry. Needing the comfort, she pulled the boy tighter to her body.

Chloe glanced down at the boy who eyes hadn't strayed from her. She couldn't help but think just how beautiful the child was. The couple that had created such an extraordinary offspring had to be quite attractive as well. Her eyes welled with unshed tears. How could her father keep something as big as this from her? Didn't she have the right to know that he had adopted? Then a little hope spawned from her inner ramblings. Maybe he was just recently adopted. Maybe then her body wouldn't hurt as much from the betrayal she felt from her father's dishonesty.

"Chloe." It was a child-like voice – so innocent and hesitant as if questioning whether the name was correct.

The blonde blinked. Remy spoke. "Hi Chloe," Remy said solemnly unhooking his hand from around Mrs. Ross's neck and opening and closing his hand in a childish wave.

"Hey… Remy," she greeted back, feeling awkward about it. She attempted to give a little smile and was grateful it came out – despite the shaky nature of it. The little boy's eyes were trained intently on her, unwavering and most piercing. She could feel herself squirm under it. "How old are you?"

"Four," he answered almost immediately, smiling a toothy grin and holding up his hand to wave a four fingers in the air. Under other circumstances she would have given a genuine smile. Her upturned lips were frozen with falseness to it.

"Mrs. Ross, how long has – Remy – been with Dad?" She needed answers. Even if they would hurt, she needed them to fill the gaps that seemed many light-years wide.

At first, the woman didn't answer; not knowing if it was really in her place to be revealing such a big family issue to her. But considering the inability of Gabe doing it, she had to take on the responsibility of telling her. "Dear child… Remy has been with your father since – well, since he was practically born." She felt herself flinch as the girl's face grew cold and dispassionate. It was a lot to digest… and all in one day. The girl was going through such an ordeal. Mrs. Ross felt her stomach churn as the girl struggled hard to keep composed. "He did it only for your benefit, Chloe."

"Do you really think so?" she asked dryly. "And you would keep something as big as adoption from your kids?"

The older woman sighed. How stubborn this girl was. Got it from her dad, she did. "He did it for fear that you wouldn't accept. He was suffering, Chloe. He was so lonely. You took something from him when you left. Anyone could see how much he missed you. He would have gone and stayed in Metropolis, but you had been so intent on being as independent as one could possibly be that he respected the distance. Chloe, he needed companionship," Mrs. Ross explained. "He wanted it and you couldn't provide it because you were in Metropolis and he was in Smallville. So he adopted a child."

"He still could have told me then instead of my finding out just now," she muttered, staring down at fiddling hands.

"He wanted you to think Remy was the most perfect child, you know. He didn't want to show you a screaming baby, but a well-behaved, happy child – the boy that Remy is now," she pointed out, looking down in admiration at the toddler in her arms before returning a wary look back to Chloe. "Sometimes fear can make you do things that hurt others, Chloe. Gabe is just a man – not a god to look up to. He has faults. His fears are one of them. You need to accept this."

Remy looked up at her and smiled toothily and let out a short giggle. Chloe glanced back at him, really mulling over it as she watched his movements. The boy shifted his gaze to her again and blinked. Silence settled upon them as they seemed to analyse each other, memorize each other's faces. Suddenly, Remy began to squirm in Mrs. Ross's hold. Reluctantly, she let go and the boy slipped from her lap and walked slowly towards the blonde girl.

Her eyes never left his small little body; staying as he looked up at her from his short height. Blue met hazel; examining almost lazily, then melted under their shared look. Hesitantly, Chloe held out her arms, a gesture that Remy seemed to understand. He clambered up onto the mattress of the bed and sat promptly on her lap, cocking his head to the side as his piercing blue eyes stayed on her face.

Chloe regarded the boy on her lap, held steadily by her arms. "I see why Dad likes you," she whispered in a tentative manner. "Do you like him, too?"

The boy nodded in answer. "He's funny," he said in a matter-of-factly way. "Also he has smelly breath… in the morning."

She let out a genuine chuckle at that, feeling the muscles loosen in her stomach for the first time that day and tears flow from her eyes once again. Mrs. Ross, who had been holding her breath as this happened, finally let it out in a long quiet stream and smiled warmly at the lovely image the two created: an only child and an orphan, brought together by one man: Gabe. Her lips fell at the thought of him again as she remembered what condition he was in. _Please let him live_.

* * *

Memories flitted through his mind. Chloe was still a little girl – small enough for him to be able to lift her up in his arms and twirl her in a circle as he watched her laugh out loud with her legs swinging around. The child in his grasp suddenly changed to Remy, his childish giggles and shouts ring in his ears as the boy's short black hair flew with the wind created by their movement.

Then it changed to Chloe – older and smiling at him as she held her ceremonial morning coffee in her hand. The thought came unexpectedly to him at that point: _I wonder what Remy would look like when he was 18_. The pain came rushing back to him; flashes of a gun and the fearful attendant; the police screaming through loudspeakers for the robber to let go of his hostage. He felt a raspy breath leave his throat as he struggled against the aching in his body; his lower back. When the throbbing lessened and was at a level that he could stand it somewhat, he focused on one thing: trying to open his eyes.

He had barely just lifted his eyelids when someone walked into the room. As he breathed in, he noted that it was not a familiar scent. It must have been a doctor or nurse checking up on him. He stayed relaxed, though fearful that they would notice that he was awake.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sullivan-san," a low male voice greeted in a soft foreign accent. "I know you are awake, but cannot speak or move. Near-death experiences can cause that, you know."

Gabe thought he ought to laugh, but he was unable to do so. There was too much pain in just attempting. Instead, he resorted to just listening.

"I am sure you are wondering who I am." There was a dramatic pause. "I – am your adopted boy's uncle." The monitors picked up the quickening of Gabe's heart rate. "It's a strange occurrence, I know. You are not accustomed to being tracked. But you have been… by me." Gabe's ears picked up a slight rustling of clothes. "I have been monitoring you, Sullivan-san. I have been making sure that you have been taking care of my nephew. I am glad that you have. He – seems to be growing into a good boy. _Arigatou gozaimasu_… for taking him in and treating him with respect."

Gabe let out a raspy sound, trying to say a coherent question – or at least one word.

"I decided to come out now to tell you that I am willing to help you. I know that you are in no position to be able to take care of the boy alone."

Gabe tried wetting his throat and scrunched up his eyes when the walls stuck together instead. He fought to open the air passage and was relieved when it grew moist, allowing him to breathe again. He tried speaking again. The sound came out clearer but it was inarticulate. He forgot to move his mouth.

"I cannot help directly as my father –" the words were said with a great bitterness to it "- refuses to have me interfere in the illegitimate boy's life. But we are bound by blood, the boy and I… my sister shall always be my sister, despite the shame she has caused our family." Light footsteps and the rustling of clothes moved closer came closer to Gabe's ears. He felt a cool hand touch his forehead; almost endearing in manner. "I shall send for a –"

"Chlo – e," Gabe finally rasped out.

"Your daughter…" he trailed off, thinking about it, then sighed. "Yes, she can take responsibility, I suppose." The man said it quite begrudgingly, indicating his plans were different from what the injured man wanted. "Very well, I shall allow her to handle the situation. However, if she gets into any trouble, I _will_ make it a point to interfere significantly."

As Gabe's eyes finally cooperated and opened to a point that he could see blurred shapes, the man was walking off, his tall form hunched in a brooding manner – much like a Lex Luthor would, he thought offhandedly – to him. Before he could tell him to wait, the door was closed.

* * *

Lex rubbed his tired eyes before frowning at the screen of his computer. He had been working all night and most of the morning and he was just about done with looking over the figures and documents for LexCorp. There were still a few quirks here and there…

The door to his office opened abruptly and he lost his train of thought as his eyes focused on his visitor. His eyes widened as his father stepped in a lazy smirk on his lips. "Son, is there something that you haven't told me yet?"

Lex in return, raised a brow. "Is there something you know about?"

The older Luthor chuckled. "Lex, Lex, Lex… are you skirting around the subject like a little _pansy_? Come, now, you know what I'm talking about." He began to saunter nearer, making Lex shift slightly in discomfort. Lionel always liked pushing people out of their comfort zones. "Won't you tell me about a woman… a _Japanese_ woman who was employed here just a few years ago and had a little… _affair_ with you… if you could even call it such…"

The bald man struggled not to react. "I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was as deadpan as he could make it, but he heard the waver – knew that his father heard it, too – and cursed himself inwardly for it.

"I'm so proud of you son," Lionel announced with a grin. "You have finally come to your senses and decided to give up fighting the inevitable end of being who you are: a Luthor."

"I'm _not_, under _any_ circumstances, turning out like you," Lex seethed, narrowing his stormy grey eyes at his father.

"Oh, but you already are; you just took the first step to succumbing to the darkness that is your destiny: created a spawn – and an illegitimate one at that. I've done that; your grandfather has, too. It is what is expected of a Luthor. You are no different from the rest of us." The smirk upon Lionel's face grew into a full-fledged sneer. "You _are_ my son and will take my place – in every aspect of life."

"No!" Lex screamed out and catapulted upwards.

He was surrounded by darkness, save the light filtering through the windows. There was cold sweat covering his entire body. _A dream… only a dream_. Lex could feel his heart slow and his breath even out of its erratic state. Groaning covered his face with one hand as the other clenched a fist of his bed sheets. Damn it, it's been two years since it happened. And in that time, he had forgotten the child had existed. What had prompted his mind to suddenly dig up old problems?

Falling back onto the pillows he sighed heavily, then took a look at his bedside clock. It blinked three a.m. in bold red lettering. He'd only been asleep for two hours. Damn it. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, willing himself to just rest, but telling himself not to dream. It took him a full half hour for that to happen, but he finally went back to sleep with no more dark memories coming back to haunt him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N.:**

Some words that you need to know:

Konnichiwa - good afternoon

(name)-san - sort of like Mr. or Sir...

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you (formal)

So what do you think so far? o0


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!** _Some non-Chlex smut later in the chapter! Please read with caution!_

**End of warning**

**_Chapter 4_**

An entire two months of dreamless nights graced Lex's sleeping mind, allowing his tired body to rest peacefully. It was the days, however, that left him restless and uncomfortable. Regularly, his father would come and visit – during office hours, afterwards, during lunch… it didn't matter when… the point was that Lionel always made it a point to come once every day. And each he came the same speech would be given to him.

_Hmm… Lex… You're company… it seems merely satisfactory – but it's not good enough. You aren't pushing it to its full potential. How can I expect you to take good care of LuthorCorp if I should suddenly leave you here with it? LexCorp may only be an extension of mine, but it reflects its parent company. You need to be at the top, son, and right now you're not there. Instead, it's an international businessman who's got his company sitting up there with me – Shino-mura Company. Get there – one way or another – and get there fast._

Then the man would leave, shaking his head and leaving after one last look from the door that said, '_How disappointing you are_.'

Having just gone through it one more time Lex buried his face in his hands when his father was safely on the other side of the door. Sometimes that evil thought – that had run through his mind when his father was stuck under that pillar all those years ago in Smallville – resurfaced. It would have been so tempting to just leave the man there – allow him to die that cruel, slow death of being crushed underneath a ton of cement. But Lex was still blessed with a heart at that point of his life; with a sense of humanity that was questioned by many surrounding him at the time. Many could never expect such a thing from a Luthor.

Of course he had his episode of being the spitting image of his father, but that had only been for six months following his placement in the Belle Reve facilities. Afterward, he had returned to his less cunning ways – the way he had been in Smallville – and became more respectable instead of being considered a business tyrant. That image did not pass well with Lionel – who preferred to be seen as a wolf preying on the other companies like helpless lambs; thus the reason why he made it a point to degrade Lex constantly.

The bald heir to LuthorCorp didn't sit on_ this_ idea too well. He didn't want to be someone who was hated by everyone. He wanted to help the world… He let out a heavy sigh. He needed some time away from this crazy city called Metropolis. Knowing just the cure for this, he picked up his cell phone and resumed to call his travel agent.

* * *

"Chloe, I'm serious, you better get here _now_ before I throw him onto the street!" threatened the low voice on the other end of the cell phone line.

"You wouldn't dare!" the blonde cried into her phone as she hurried out of the Burger Ranch fast food restaurant. She had just finished a gruelling three full hours – which paid minimal, by the way – and would have stayed longer had Pete not called her to get Remy.

Remy… yes, the little boy that had seemed like an angel with intense blue eyes in the beginning was actually a demon! He made it a point to disrupt everything that had been normal and quiet in Chloe's life. She didn't blame him for anything, though; didn't see him as anything but who he was. He still had a way of melting her heart just by giving her _the look_ – that look that hid all the mischief and only expressed childish solemnity, purity and innocence. He was a wonderful little boy, filled with just as much zest for life as she had been reputed to have when she was his age.

"Damn it, Pete, just hold on for a moment longer! I'm on my way already!" She was fumbling through her hand bag, searching for her car keys, but in the panic that she was in, it was difficult to do much that helped her situation.

"Yeah, you better come here before he – shit! What the hell! That was my favourite oriental mug! Chlo, I swear, you owe me _big_ time for this." With that, he disconnected. Rushing down towards her car, Chloe quickly got in to start it and make her way towards Pete's place. It wasn't all that far from where she was working. The traffic in Metropolis was quite awful though and it took a while just to get there because of it. What could have been a five minute ride turned into a twenty minute one and she jumped out once she got to the apartment.

Upon reaching the door, the African American boy flung it open and gave the blonde a deathly look. "The next time I agree to baby-sit for you, remind me that I have to childproof this entire house."

Giving him a sympathetic and grateful look she gave him a tight hug before she made her way into the recesses of the apartment. The place was exactly how she had expected it to be: an absolute horror. Toys where littered everywhere, food was splattered on every tabletop in the vicinity and pieces of leaves from houseplants were strewn across the floor. Chloe pursed her lips. Remy had done the same thing when he had first moved in with her and she knew he would continue to do this for about a week while he was adjusting to the place.

"Jeremy G. Sullivan, you get over here right now," she called in a loud stern voice and placed her hands on her hips as a parent would do when they were about to reprimand a little child.

Peeping from behind the now discoloured sky-blue couch was Remy, his blue eyes looking unblinkingly back at her. She frowned down at him and pointed at the spot in front of her. Solemnly, he stepped from behind the furniture and walked towards her, biting his lip all the while. Once he was stationed in front of her, she hunkered down so that she was eye-level with him.

"Will you please say sorry to Pete and then help me with getting your things?" she asked quietly in a nice voice.

He nodded and went to his temporary baby-sitter, then fidgeted a bit. "Sorry, Pete," he said in a regretful little voice, then looked up at him with wide penetrating eyes.

The prior aggravation that had been so prominent on the African-American boy's face fell away. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. _He fell for it_. Pete smiled at the little boy and kneeled down in front of him. "Nah, it was cool. You just take care and… yeah…" Ruffling the child's black locks, he straightened up again and began bustling around to pick up the toys on the floor. Remy moved to do the same, his little body needing to run to keep up with Pete's longer strides.

Smiling a little, Chloe resumed going about in the same manner. Upon having everything placed in the cardboard box that they had brought in before, Pete grabbed his best friend's hand to stop her before she left the apartment. He noticed just how heavy the eye-bags were – despite the effort of covering it up with make-up. "Are you okay, Chloe? You know… it's a lot of work raising a kid by yourself while juggling with education, work and a social life all at the same time."

The blonde young woman looked back at him with haunted eyes. "I'm living it one day at a time." Remy had been distracted by the call of the cartoons on the television that Pete had cleverly put on to keep him busy while he spoke with her. Her tired hazel eyes went to Remy. "It's been really hard, Pete… handling the grief of my dad's –" her breath caught in her throat, even when it had been just about two months. To hide it, she let out a little cough. "– then taking Remy in… the weight _has _added…" She sighed wearily, her posture slumping a bit.

"You know, I really want to help. Why else would I choose to be the kid's baby-sitter while you're busy with work?" He gave her a weak smile before it changed back to a serious look. "If you want, you can leave the child with my mom…"

"No," Chloe answered quickly, shaking her head in a vigorous manner. "As hard as it's been with everything – happening – I… I actually realized just how much I need him. Sure he depends on me for food, shelter and whatnot, but – he gives me a strange emotional support."

Her eyes returned to the boy in front of the television and they visibly softened at the sight. "There's something about him, Pete. He has a certain depth to him… I sometimes lose myself in his presence. It's quite scary, but… soothing at the same time." She regarded Pete once more. "I need him with me just as much as he needs me. We're a link; something that keeps us tied to my dad. Without this connection, I think I'd be lost in the weight of the loss right now…"

"Alright, if you insist," Pete said. "But if you need anything," he added quickly, holding up a finger. "You tell me and I'll help you."

Chloe smiled at the young man and moved closer to give him a warm hug. "Thanks. You're really a great friend."

'_We interrupt this program for this news update._' Chloe and Pete's attention suddenly reverted to the television screen.

* * *

"Yes, baby," Lex hissed. "That's it… come for me…"

The woman under him moaned and squirmed as he thrust himself hard into her. Lex could feel the pleasure of the sexual act taking over his senses. This was exactly what he needed – beautiful women to fuck while far away from Metropolis as possible. He could feel the loose muscles sheathing him start to clamp – she was ready to climax. He felt himself smile in a feral manner as he forced himself farther into her center. At her shout of release, he felt himself go over the edge, spilling himself into the condom he wore as he fucked the brunette.

Finally spent, Lex collapsed on the bed beside the woman, touching her as little as he possibly could. Caresses and little brushes always meant becoming too emotionally involved and he certainly wasn't with this woman. He allowed himself the leisure of lying quietly for a while before he pulled himself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a nice long shower. His acute sense of hearing picked up the rustle of bed covers and the woman's feet treading across the plush carpeted floor towards him. He rolled his eyes and stopped, turned and prevented her from going any further with the gesture of his hand.

Although she pouted, she obeyed his silent command and made her way towards the other end of the bedroom where another bathroom had been placed. When she had locked the door behind her, Lex quickly padded towards his clothes and took them with him to the bathroom. There was no way he was going to trust his personal French escort with his valuables strewn around the hotel bedroom – even when she had been reputed to be the most honest whore known in the area. Once inside the marble room, he locked the door behind him and pulled off the used condom to throw in to the garbage bin.

As strange as it was, the image of the used plastic falling into the metal bin caused him to recede back into a chapter of his life that he had hoped he would never recollect again. Flashes of a struggling black-haired Japanese beauty came into his mind. Angry, fearful obsidian eyes filled with tears of pain and disbelief… and disgrace. He remembered that he had taken her without the use of any contraceptive… and had come onto her with the intention of hurting someone – but not specifically her. As fate had to have it, she just happened to be in his way when he had his bout of insanity.

The basket formulated in front of him; a small baby – eyes still closed – was tucked inside and let out a little whimper. His spawn; his mistake… Lex shut his eyes tightly as he tried to dispel the images from his mind. And they chose _now_ to resurface after all this time! Growling Lex threw his things onto the floor and unlocked the door to the bathroom. He needed to be distracted and the woman in the other room was going to help.

When he stepped out, however, the brunette – who looked fresh and clean after what seemed like a quick shower, was frowning at the open television in front of her. The news reporter's piece was in French, but Lex understood exactly what he was saying. Still, the report they were giving didn't seem to be penetrating his brain.

'… _just in – renowned tycoon businessmen, Kato Shinomori and Lionel Luthor, were murdered just five hours ago, while negotiating a deal between the two corporations. The assassins were identified as part of the notorious Japanese Mafia lead by terrorist mastermind, Makoto Shishio. Jeanne Doussaud for further details…_'

Lex's mind was blank. This was all just a hoax – some kind of dream. There was no way that his father would die. The man seemed too headstrong to be brought down in such a way. And Shinomori-san. He, too, seemed too powerful to be taken down by a number of assassins.

Lex's companion switched her eyes to him and her mouth fell open. "Monsieur Luthor, I am very sorry for the sudden loss of your father." The accent was thick and her r's rolled exotically off her tongue. Lex, did not pay any heed to it – which, under different circumstances, would have caused him to become turned on.

Instead, he watched incredulously as they showed footage of the devastated meeting room – it was in the Palace Hotel – covered in bullet holes and blood spatters and pools on everything. The bodies were then shown – covered in black body bags. People that were watching on the sidewalks pointed and watched – some even had the gall to snicker – as the carcasses of the two most influential businessmen in the entire world were being rolled into separate vans to be brought for further autopsy.

It all seemed too surreal to actually be happening. It was like those melodramas that he happened to stumble passed as he flipped from news channel to sports. There he was, in some expensive hotel in France – thousands of miles away from Metropolis. He was staring bare-assed in the middle of the expensive suite, fresh from fucking and just five hours prior, his father had been killed.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Feedback is appreciated! Helps with encouraging me to update... :)

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Lex stared listlessly at the ceiling above him, watching as the darkness shifted. They had buried his father today. Lucas, who was in Indonesia at the time with his mother, came to pay his respects… and to see if he was really dead. He recalled how the younger man's lips lifted slightly on the sides as the casket was lowered down the hole in the ground and felt the hint of irritation in his insensitivity. Despite the fact that Lionel had been a power hungry, insensitive man, he still was their father. The least he could have done was show enough manners and pretend to actually feel bad about the man's passing.

Sighing, Lex turned to his side and focused on the feel of the pillow covers sliding over his skin; listened to the rustle of the cloth against his ear. By doing so, he felt comforted, soothed somewhat. The day in its entirety had been tense and stressful. He found nothing that would ease the weight that was starting to grow on his shoulders. Pinching his eyelids together, he forced himself to relax as much as possible so finally he could sleep.

Someone was knocking on his door. He was tempted to just scream at them to go away. However, there was some strange force that compelled him to move his limbs; open his eyes and call out a mumbled 'come in.' Light flooded in as the door opened. A tall lone figure stood there – he didn't recognize the figure but an instinctive fear pounded through him.

"Hello, Lex," the figure said.

_What?_ Lex felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen perceptibly. "Who the hell are you?"

There was a chuckle and then the figure came closer. The voice was low, but feminine; raspy – as if they had not used their voice in a long period of time. Lex felt goose bumps rise on his arms as he squinted with his still adjusting eyes. Curves became more prominent and the smell of decaying flesh filled his nostrils. He could feel his nose scrunch at the putrid smell as he turned his head away from figure's approaching body. He could see the hair then – long strands of hair that seemed to clump in certain areas.

"You were always so oblivious, Lex… even when you were insane, you had no concept of the betrayal that surrounded you." The figure let out a cackle and Lex could feel himself shrink away from the person; from the overwhelming smell. "You didn't even suspect _me_, of all people. But somehow, you were able to ruin me… yes, ruin me, my name, my family… you are such a fucking _bastard!_"

The moonlight from his window lit part of the room. At the figure's last word, the head came thrusting forward into the pale light and Lex found himself gasping in disgust and horror. The face that stared back at him was half rotted off; chunks of skin and muscle was missing from sections of what he made out to be a woman's face and the scalp shone through as sections of hair were missing. The eyes that were trained intensely on him were bloodshot and sunken.

"Megumi," he croaked. The fear was too palpable in his being to staunch from his reaction.

The dry mouth curled in to a sneer – lips splitting in the middle to reveal angry red muscle. "You see what you have done?" she growled, placing herself fully in the revealing light. "Do you see what I had to resort to in order to keep my honour?"

She wore a white gossamer dress that hung just above her bony, decaying knees. Slowly she lifted the material from her body and revealed the cut that crossed her abdomen and chest – a gaping hole with maggots eating the flesh away. Lex let out an uncharacteristic whimper and shakily pressed his arms into his stomach area.

"It's your turn, Alexander Luthor," she whispered in that same sandpaper voice.

And with that her head turned back towards the entrance, where another figure stood. This time it had broad masculine shoulders; a tall figure. It reminded Lex of Aoshi, Megumi's brother, but the man did not have hair that was cropped short like this figure did. The person came close and a heavy breath could be heard coming from it. Once it was right behind the decomposing woman, the figure said one thing.

"_Oka-san_."

Lex began to gasp in his breaths, instinctively knowing exactly what would happen next. The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to him just as Megumi did. It was a young man – no more than 18 in age, with eyes that stared back coldly at him. Lex's eyes flitted down to his hand, where he noticed an unsheathed _kodachi_. The young man lifted the blade and came closer. Ominous black eyes glinted back at him.

"_Oto-san_," he said in a menacing tone. "Prepare to die."

With that he lifted the blade so that the tip was just above Lex's abdomen area. The bald man could not move, even when common sense indicated that movement was required to be able to live. And then he heard a low whistle of the blade coming down…

And Lex's eyes flew open just as the blade pierced his skin. With it, the dream withered away into the shadows in which they had come from. His breath came out in pants and his nerves felt jumpy. Pushing himself up, he pressed a shaky hand to his stomach and sighed in relief. His body was still intact. He slumped back down onto his bed and felt himself relax into the soft recesses of his bed.

Even as this was happening the resolve in his mind was forming. He needed to get that child he gave away back, before he turned into the monster of a person in his nightmares. Closing his eyes, he rested for a moment and then got out of bed to search for the number of the private investigator he knew he had somewhere in his phone book.

* * *

It took two days to find the address at which the little boy resided. His sources were good, but apparently not fast enough to get the job done in the span of a few hours. According to them, the foster parents were hard to track down as they had made it a point to make it a very private transaction. Reasons as to why numbered in the hundreds, but it didn't bother him. As he got out of his imported Porsche car, he looked down at the piece of paper. Apparently, the one who had originally made the adoption had been killed and so a close family member took the boy in their place.

Assuming this act was done out of pity for the child, Lex figured it would be easy to merely pay them off and then take the child away. After all, almost all people were shallow and materialistic. What were the chances that he was going to end up face to face with one that cared more about the child than wealth? He peered at the building before him and frowned slightly. He'd already gotten the hint that the current guardian of the child wasn't well off, but the edifice itself looked like it wanted to collapse onto itself. The walls were practically crumbling, some of the windows were broken and the smell of dry urine filled the air. He really needed to get the child away from here.

Walking purposefully towards the dilapidated building, he pursed his lips and went inside. The staircase up was cramped and boards creaked with every step he took. As he got closer to the apartment that the boy was said to be in, Lex could feel his stomach turn. Still, his face remained stony-faced and his eyes blank. No one needed to know how he felt. As he finally stopped in front of the door, he took in a long breath through his nostrils and tilted his head slightly upwards before knocking on it.

On the other side, he heard laughter – _is that possible? Maybe it's another kid_ – and scuffling feet. A female voice called a muffled name that he couldn't make out, but it was said with such sentiment that he assumed it was addressed to another individual who was not the child. The steps drew closer – two pairs; one small one big – and finally stopped on the other side of the door.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and his breath grew shaky. _This is it._ He heard the turn and removal of locks and finally the door opened slightly. "Yes?" Asked a sweet female voice. Lex looked down at the questioning eyes and noted the hazel tone of it and was drawn in by them. _Don't I know that eye from somewhere?_

Dismissing the thought, he answered, "Good day, ma'am, I'm Lex Luthor and –" He was cut off abruptly as he heard a little gasp. The eyes widened as it recognized him and suddenly shut closed. Outraged, he heard the locks turn back in place. _What the hell?_

* * *

Chloe was given a few days off from school and work when the Dean had called her in another day and then saw just how the drastic changes in her life had taken its toll on her. She used these days to do a number of things: pay the bills, withdraw from the insurance that was left by her father to her, and also to spend time with Remy. This was the first time since he moved in with her that they had actually had time to do a bit of bonding… and what fun they had.

On the first day off, she and Remy spent the day at the city park. Getting away from the dingy apartment was a good way to start a little vacation as it was liberating for the both of them – no walls to hold them down. It started with a small breakfast picnic – which surprised and delighted the little boy because it seemed that he had not done such a thing before. Once they finished their food off, Chloe brought out a deck of cards and taught him how to play a simple game that a classmate had taught her recently. The child was extraordinary as he picked up the main points of the game easily and beat her twice after the first round. With each win the boy gave a grin but did not jump up and down squealing as other kids would have done. Instead he folded his arms and looked smugly at her his blue eyes twinkling with the triumph he felt.

After the game – that allowed their food to settle in their stomachs, they went to the jungle gym where Remy got his first taste of city children. Chloe watched as he approached each of the children in a different manner – sometimes bubbly and loud, other times quiet and solemn – and each of them seemed to accept him whole-heartedly. It made her heart swell to see him get along with all the children, yet it unsettled her. How did he know how to react around them? She had noted that he was very aware to the changes in her moods and adjusted quickly to them, but she didn't know that the extent of his understanding of others' emotions went that far.

As all the children were immersed in a game of tag, Chloe cocked her head to the side and pondered as her eyes stayed on Remy. This boy was an enigma with a great gift that had been honed and probably developed due to the unconditional love and devotion of those who surrounded him. Could she do the same? She began to question whether she took good care of the boy or not. She was often-times not home – which would be awful in any scenario. At least when she was around, the both of them would get along and play a bit before he slept and she went to do some studying. Chloe let out a little sigh and had sat back on the bench she was in at that point.

This action seemed to signal Remy – though she hadn't meant for it to be anything – and he shortly left his new friends – who slightly protested at his leaving – and went to her. He looked up at her with the intense eyes again and took her hand in his. "You're a good mommy-sister," he had said with a childish seriousness to it.

Her eyes had grown misty at that point and she hugged him fiercely. He always knew what to say. With that, they both went to get a bit of ice cream and proceeded to stay by the park's lake. The events of the morning had been a great beginning to the days off for Chloe and that night, when Remy was tucked in bed with her, she had gone to sleep with a smile on her face as she stroked his back in a soft touch.

The next day, the two stayed at home for the length of the entire morning and early afternoon. She was planning on bringing them to Pete's, where she knew Remy would have loads of fun as well. Chloe gave the boy a shower and was drying him off when he began to run away from her, squealing in laughter as she ran after him. He held a small towel – which engulfed most of his tiny body – in his hands as he ran around the living room with her trailing behind him. Just when she was a few feet away from him, someone knocked at the door.

Oddly enough, Remy stopped and stared at the door, forgetting that Chloe was still in 'game-mode' and was quickly lifted from the ground. Momentarily distracted, he laughed jubilantly. Chuckling, Chloe set him back down on his feet and he ran towards the door. Chloe followed – knowing he wanted to open it to whoever was on the other side. Maybe it was Kristine, their neighbour, asking for some sugar. Not bothering to look through the peephole, she unlocked the door, opened it slightly and asked, "Yes?"

"Good day, ma'am, I'm Lex Luthor and –"

Chloe's eyes widened as the figure before her and the name registered in her brain. She breathed in sharply and slammed the door closed, blinking in a most dumbfounded manner. It had been years since the man had anything to do with her and she felt the rush of blood flow to her face. The last time they even spoke was when she needed someone to guard her from Lionel's scheming ways… and who better to do that than his own son. The man had sworn to keep her safe, and he had kept his word. But now Lionel was dead. What was he doing here? What would he want with a woman he had no obligation to protect any longer?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Vocabulary!! :)

Oka-san - Mother

Kodachi - short sword. Shinomori Aoshi uses two kodachi for his fighting style, Kodachinitouryuu (translates to double kodachi style)

Okay, so the communication begins! The actual pairing of the two will take a while longer, but it's coming... don't worry....


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

A young woman with braided black hair hurried out of the elevator of the expansive building and trotted towards the wide doors to her boss's office. Her eyes were the colour of electric blue, but they were livelier, radiating the youth that she represented. Lithely, she made her way into the office, where she found the tall mysterious cousin of hers in his usual Zen position – his back to her.

"Aoshi-sama," she called in a respectfully low voice. "_Anatano hoshikatta jouhou wa watashiga motteimasu_."

"_Oshiero_."

The female rolled her eyes at his curt tone. She went through such lengths to get things for him and he acted as if she was merely an employee and not family. Forcing herself to forget his lack of respect for her, she told him about Remy's status – how well did he get along with the people surrounding him, whether he ate enough.

When she paused, Aoshi nodded his head and motioned for her to go, but she made a little sound of protest. "There's still one more thing," she informed him in Japanese. "Our sources say that Luthor-san is searching for the child."

She noted the sudden tension that entered his shoulders; the narrowed, cold look that he gave her. "Then we'll have to make it more difficult for him to find the boy."

"What if he finds him?"

"Then it was destined to happen," he answered shortly.

"_Wakatta,_" she said, bowing once more before leaving the room and closing the doors behind her.

Alone once again in his office, Aoshi sighed, then stood up to pace the expanse of the room. He didn't want Lex touching the child – everything that the young businessman touched seemed to instantly fall apart – his marriage, friendships… all non-business related things came crashing down. But then, he could understand the decision. He remembered training his eyes on the bald man's face – how every muscle twitched and how those bluish-grey orbs unsteadily swivelled from one object to another. _How out of character for a Luthor_, Aoshi thought absentmindedly, before snorting in controlled amusement. If only the public saw him as he had those years ago…

Shaking his head, Aoshi brought his blue eyes to the wide expanse of the window – giving him a view of half of the entire Metropolis. Having the largest skyscraper – begrudgingly second to LuthorCorp's towering edifice – allowed those standing before this clear barrier to feel as if he was on top of it all. But at that moment – the newly-dubbed owner of the _Shino-mura_ company was feeling anything but proud and arrogant… as too many worries weighed him down to the ground far below him.

* * *

The knock at Chloe's apartment door came again, reverberating off unnaturally quiet walls. From the look on her face, Remy figured that the person on the other side was someone she didn't want to see. He had overwhelming mix of power, guilt and the great inner struggle of mental equilibrium.

When Chloe had opened the door the first time, the turbulence of emotions that came through the crack was quite overwhelming. Remy had to stay back – near the wall opposite the entrance – just to ease the onslaught of these almost crazed feelings. As he watched his companion – he could not cal her his parent or sibling for she was much more than that – react in such a curious way, he wondered who the person on the other side was all the more. Chewing on his bottom lip, he saw Chloe rush to their shared bedroom and then brought his gaze back to the dirty door. He wanted to see. He took a step towards the door. He took another…

Soon he was standing directly in front of the door and he reach up with a bit of difficulty to release the latches on the door. When successful, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. There was a man on the other side. Remy narrowed his eyes onto him and he felt himself connect with his visitor.

He was quite tall… taller than the dark-skinned one named 'Pete' and also Chloe herself. He had no hair and the instant that their eyes met, he felt a surge of anger build in him. He stared unblinkingly t this man with no hair and said nothing, holding the door open.

In answer, the visitor frowned and pursed his lips together. Remy could feel the falter in his composure and almost smiled at it. It was nice to affect people like this sometimes. And with this man, it was _very_ good indeed. He did something… really bad… he was a bad man… behind him, Remy heard a gasp and he was abruptly pulled back from the entrance, faced with Chloe's worried face.

"Sweetie," she said with a shaking voice. "Why don't you go to the bedroom and play with your toys there? This will only take a while."

She urged him with her hands, looking at him almost pleadingly to follow her request. Remy was unsure whether he wanted to leave her alone with this bad, bald man, but what rolled off of her was desperation for him to follow her… so he did as she asked and went to the room… though quite warily and sat quietly on the bed, watching the bedroom door awaiting for Chloe's return.

* * *

Chloe gazed warily at Lex, who wore a shocked look upon his face. "What are you doing here?" she asked frankly in a tired whisper. "Our deal is done; your father's dead. What more do you want from me?"

For a moment he didn't speak – much to her surprise. Luthors were never ones to be speechless – especially Lex. She remembered their verbal sparring – how relieving it was for her to find someone who was just as mentally capable as she was to speak with. This man in front of her was no image of what was stored in her mind. He blinked once and finally he spoke.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Chloe," he answered honestly. "I was given the address to a certain foster family to make a few negotiations."

"Well, it seems like your sources – assuming it took you a few – weren't god enough to provide you with further details. Funny to see you stumble over yourself like you just did." She gave a humourless smile. "Now considering you said the words 'foster family' I would like to know what you want with Remy."

"That's the child's name?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say in my entire existence of ever knowing you."

"You know I was expecting you to be a bit more grateful," he snapped as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I _did_, after all, protect you from my father when he was alive. You could at least show me some respect."

"Whatever respect I had for you, _Lex_, was lost when you used your word against me and blackmailed me into doing things I never wanted to do," she shot back.

"Very well, I understand your scepticism to my presence here. But I will get what I want, Chloe."

"And what would you want from a child whose just over two years old? Are you going to use him as a sex slave? Huh?"

"How dare you even think I would sink so low –"

"Oh I _always_ think the worst of a Luthor, Lex," she interrupted. "And _you_ are no exception. Now leave before I call the police."

"I practically _own_ the police, remember, Miss Sullivan?" He gave her a cold smile. "Now you will let me in so I can explain exactly what the scenario is or so help me I will have _you_ arrested for kidnapping my child."

Lex almost smirked at the thunderstruck look upon the young woman's face. Abruptly, she threw the door open, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside before shutting the door behind them. He couldn't help but take in his surroundings – how small and cramped everything was… he almost felt sorry for her.

He brought his eyes back to Chloe, who was pacing back and forth nervously. He watched her for a moment, waiting for her to say something – at least signal him to begin explanations. When she stopped, her back was turned to him and he could see her laboured breaths through the rise and fall of her shoulders.

"Your child?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "Remy… is your child?"

"Yes, he is exactly that…"

"I want details, Luthor," she demanded, turning her head to him and giving him a glare. "I don't want to be left with '_it's a long story, what you know now is all you need to know_' crap."

"It's not a pretty story."

"Well, considering the situation we have now, it obviously _isn't_! Now what happened?"

Lex heaved a sigh then motioned to the couch. "I think you should sit down."

Letting out an aggravated sound, Chloe practically stomped over to the seat and dropped hard onto it, folding her arms… perhaps to intimidate him… Lex chose to stand a few feet in front of her as he spoke. "During the time when I was still mentally unstable, my father made me run LexCorp from my home. Now, as you know, every businessman requires a secretary…"

"So in one of your mindless moments you screwed your secretary and produced a child."

He shook his head after a pause. "You know, I shouldn't even bother with an explanation. You can come up with one yourself."

"I just needed a starting point; then the _long story_ won't seem so long considering my higher brain capacity and my ability to deduce quickly." She pursed her lips together and looked vindictively at him. "So it took you two entire years to straighten out and come to your senses?"

"You have no right to accuse me of being a bad person by putting my child up for adoption, Miss Sullivan," Lex bit out his eyes shooting potent blue fire at her.

"I'm not… I'm actually quite happy you did… what I'm accusing you of is rape and demoralization of an innocent woman."

"Just _quit_ it, okay? I got enough from my conscience for a whole two months before I had any semblance of calm. You think I actually wanted to do it? I thought she was Helen –"

"You put her right where it was most dangerous: in your presence! You knew that you were still unstable, Mr. Luthor. You seemed to have a pretty good idea of it and yet you still insisted on having her there with you."

"How dare you even say that you know me – because you don't! You know nothing about me! You don't know about the hell I've been put through because of what's happened to me these past few years. You can't see it through my eyes because you've never really been where I've been. You're so young and naïve about it all that you just can't –" He cut himself off before he went any further and took in a big breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I came to get my son back."

"You can't take him away from me, Luthor."

"He's not yours to keep! You aren't bound by blood like I am! I have a responsibility to my family – and he's family, Miss Sullivan… you may have a bond between you two, but it's not as basic as his and mine."

"Yes," she mumbled. "It _is_ as basic as yours… we are bound by a _person_… someone we both cared about and separating us you're tearing the only stronghold I have left in this world…"

Lex frowned as he watched her head bow and drew back slightly when he saw her shed tears. "I _need_ Remy, Lex," she continued, forgetting about the formalities. "He needs me, too. With my father gone… _damn it_, we need each other. You can't take him away from me…"

"Call him here, please," he requested lightly after a moment of silence.

Even as he asked for the child, he dreaded the moment of seeing him again. When the child had opened the door and looked up at him… he almost staggered back at the intensity of the boy's gaze. It seemed to penetrate his entire being; seemed to know his deepest secrets… even the one regarding the boy's creation… Lex almost feared seeing him again. But the boy intrigued him as well. Such level of calm at such a young age was strange and new to him. He wanted to see more of this child.

He had gotten himself so worked up about the boy that he hadn't noticed that had done as requested until she came back with a boy in her grasp. She gave a little cough to catch his attention and he swirled around – the black trench coat he wore flying at his motion.

And there the intense eyes were again. "Remy, this is Lex Luthor; Lex, this is Jeremy G. Sullivan…" The admiration and love that Chloe felt for the little boy was tangible in her voice; the way that she looked down at him; the way she held him against her as if she was trying to protect him.

Remy reached up to take hold of Chloe's hands, as if to say _'I'm with her… I want to be with her_.' Lex found himself almost feeling jealous of what they shared – there was such devotion to each other; something that had been lacking in his relationship with his father… and had been buried with his mother. He was almost tempted to yank the boy from the woman before him – to show her how alone she could be. But he couldn't be as heartless as that. Instead he contented himself in watching the way that they were positioned against each other – how they used one another to support each other.

_I want to be part of that_, he thought absently. Oddly enough, when he looked back into Remy's face, he noted that the intensity of them had softened slightly – as if the child saw the yearning he was feeling and sympathized, understanding what he felt. He suppressed the need to shudder at the idea that the little boy could perhaps see right through his meticulously placed barriers.

"I'll make a deal with you, Chloe," he said promptly. "I will allow you to stay with Remy… but you both have to stay in my mansion." He held up a hand to stop her from protesting. "I certainly don't think that you believe this is the proper place to raise a child."

"Well, neither is it proper to raise him in a place that has been founded on treachery and lies."

"I assure you that they were all buried along with my father. I don't plan on cheating or destroying anyone's lives like my father did. I'm different from him."

"Yeah, sure you are," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't anticipated for him t hear her.

"Do you want to stay with Remy or _not_, Chloe, because I can very well gain custody of the child and have you prohibited from coming anywhere within two miles radius from him."

The threat seemed to hit home and she bowed her head. Still, the spunk that he remembered her to have presented itself when he saw her purse her lips and mutter another incoherent thing. Feeling his lips lift in a small smile, he nodded. "I see we have an understanding. I'll expect you both to be ready to move by tomorrow. I'll send for someone to escort you." He turned to leave, but then paused. "Oh by the way, don't try to run away… I'll always be able to find you." Having said that, he walked out of the apartment, leaving Chloe and Remy to stare after him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Some vocabulary you're probably curious about!

_Anatano hoshikatta jouhou wa watashiga motteimasu_ - I have the information that you wanted ((formal... yeah there's a definite difference between that and informal!! --;)

_Oshiero_ - Tell me (informal)

_Wakatta _- I understand

Well, other than that, I don't think I really have anything else to say except: Please send feedback! :) would really like to know your thoughts on this fic.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and constantly been reading. :) You've encouraged me to keep going with the story! Also big thanks to my beta, Jem, who has constantly helped with the fic and improving it! Also to** kinipela92**, who's also contributed a few significant points in the course of the story. Still a lot more to come. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

It didn't take long to pack their things into the luggage and boxes. She didn't have many pairs of clothes so what took up most of the two suitcases were Remy's things. His toys were stored in the cardboard box that she always brought to Pete's place when he was babysitting. As the last of their items were put in the place they needed to be, Chloe leaned back and sighed. It was almost midnight, Remy was asleep and she still had to go to school tomorrow morning. Slowly, she pushed herself up to stand, placing her hands at the small of her back. There was a dull ache throbbing through that area as she spent most of the past few hours hunched over their things. Never before had she felt so old. Even though she was merely twenty-one, her mind and body felt much older. There were so many ordeals – things to take in all in one swallow. It was a wonder that she hadn't broken down already.

_Or maybe I have, but haven't really noticed it_. She thought of that possibility. To many, it seemed like she was handling the emotional weight with great maturity that seemed beyond her years. At that, the image of her father's funeral came flashing into her mind. Was she mature that day as he lowered into the ground? Did she seem so composed with the tears running down her face, unnoticed by her until long after the ceremony was over? Was it mature of her to take out her anger on those who were trying to console her?

She shook her head to herself, the tears springing back into her eyes. She didn't want it to hurt anymore, but it did. She knew that in truth, she was broken and immature – not letting go of her father's memory because he was her father. The truth was that the only reason why she lasted as long as she did without going into a state of not caring was because she focused her mind on the only thing that she could keep it on: taking care of Remy. Her father wanted that – perhaps not while the boy was still young and with him in the world of the non-living, but he probably expected the two to be around each other.

In many ways, she loved that Remy was there… she loved him because he was so special; he was a child with a man's mind – far too perceptive for her to comprehend. But there was that little pang that came when she woke in the middle of the night. When she wanted her father's big hug, she found the smaller figure of the four-year-old boy instead. She wasn't ungrateful! No! Remy became her anchor to the world of sanity. But there were just some things that he couldn't provide, causing the nostalgia to overload her senses.

Desperate to fight the pain of thinking of her father's passing, she shook her head more violently than she had just previously. Her blonde tresses – grown to be shoulder length, as she didn't want to waste the money she earned on something as trivial as that – whipped against her face, making her more aware of herself and her present position. Back in her senses, she walked purposefully to the small kitchen to get a glass of milk. Her mouth was dry, but she didn't want water, so milk was her best choice.

She was in the middle of drinking when there was a sudden knock on the front door. Nearly spitting the contents back into the glass, she put down the drink, wiping her face so as not to have a milk moustache and cautiously made her way to the door. Another series of knocking came, causing her to jump again.

"Chloe?" the person on the other side called.

Recognizing the voice to be that of Pete's, she let out a relieved breath and went on to open the door for him. She scowled at him purposefully. "You know, you scared me half to death."

He in turn gave a half interested look. "Oh? How so?"

She pursed her lips, wondering whether he ought to know the truth or not. "I almost choked on my milk when you knocked," she admitted after a moment of reconsideration.

At that, Pete suppressed a laugh, but still a little snort came out. Chloe couldn't help but break out into a grin herself. He stopped short, however, when he noted their things packed near the side of the room. He turned to Chloe, his eyes narrowed on her. "Where do you think you're moving off to? You have an education to finish. You can't just up and leave!" he pointed out fiercely in a low voice.

She shook her head at the misunderstanding. "Pete," she began in just the same volume. "I'm not dropping out of college. I'm just… moving to another area of residence, that's all." She was at least telling half of the truth, which was better than lying completely.

She already knew how Pete felt about Lex Luthor… actually all the Luthors in general. When they saw the news casting on Lionel's assassination, her friend actually did a happy dance, not stopping until Chloe had to force him to because Remy was watching him with an odd expression on his face. Pete's current dumbfounded expression calmed her somewhat as he seemed temporarily satisfied with her answer.

"Oh… well… that's good…" he paused. "Anyway, I just hope that the place that you're moving to is far more immaculate and larger than this rickety old place."

"Don't worry," she reassured her friend. "It is… Now," she added quickly. "Why don't you tell me why you stop by so late tonight?"

"Well, you didn't exactly leave me a message that you and the Remy weren't coming," he answered with a purposeful look at her. "You were supposed to come hours ago. I tried calling but your phone's not working. I decided just twenty minutes ago to check to see if you were okay."

"Thanks, Pete… for caring…" She gave him a grateful smile and pulled him close for a hug. After a brief embrace and a swift pat on the back, they pulled away from each other. "Now, I know that look," she added as she noted his stern expression. "You want to know what's kept me away from a fun day with the Ross-ster."

Pete rolled his eyes at his nickname. "Geez, Chlo, you'd think that considering the number of years it's been since middle school you'd get over that fetish of calling people lame names." Still there was the hint of a chuckle in his voice as he said it. His demeanour changed after a while, indicating that she ought to start with the explanation.

"There is no escaping the reason, huh?"

She sighed tiredly at the negative shake of his head. As her lips dropped from their usual cheer, she motioned towards the couch. Doing that was a clear indication that the subject at hand was quite the serious one. Chloe always did that when she had to tell him something big. Once settled on the seat and she got over her first wave of nervousness at telling her friend, she spoke. It was halting at first, making little to no sense at all as she waved her hand or shook her head to start her sentences over again, but soon it came flowing out; how Lex had just suddenly materialized out of no where and asked her to give Remy to him.

As she spoke, she noticed with a little grimace the changes on Pete's face – from collected to confused, and then to angry and outraged. When she finally finished, she bit her lip and watched for any suggestion of sudden violent spasms – physical or verbal.

"That bastard," he muttered under his breath after a while.

_No surprise there_, she thought with a little inward smile. Pete could always be counted on to be a pillar of strength – even in Smallville, he was so collected even when he was under a lot of pressure – both in school and out of it. Chloe could feel her shoulders slump noticeably at his words. "I thought you'd take it worse than this," she admitted out loud. "Something; like, start throwing things around or screaming until the walls come down."

"Do I look like the big bad wolf?" he asked sarcastically, but then he paused. "Still, I've never been tempted to act the part till now. You're going to go, aren't you?"

"I have no other choice."

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "We can all move to another state and assume new identities and –"

"Come _on_, Pete, think logically, will you? This is a Luthor we're talking about! You can't run away from a Luthor! And there's no way that I'm going to live my life running from my problems."

"So you'll live with that psycho billionaire? What if he tries something on you? What if he tries to _rape you as well?_"

"He won't and if he tries, I'm kicking his ass. I know how to defend myself. I've lived _here_ in this neighbourhood for the past few years haven't I? And besides, I'll only live with him until he gets over his superhero complex and then Remy and I will leave."

"Things aren't as simple as that, Chloe. Did you consider the possibility that he might actually want to keep Remy? The man isn't easy to read. He's always got tricks up his sleeve."

"I'm well aware of that, Pete." Chloe sighed. "I guess I'm just being a bit hopeful for everyone. Maybe I'm hoping that he'll realize that he's just going through a phase and that he'll grow out of it and want us to leave. Then I'll be able to live the life that I've been living for these past couple of months."

"What you've been living is actually close to hell, Chlo'," he pointed out. "I want you to change this lifestyle you've got but I don't want you moving in with a psychopath that will probably torture you ten different ways before killing you."

"You can't always get what you want. So it's either I stay here and lose Remy or go live with Luthor. I can't lose Remy so I'm picking the latter."

Pete let out a drawn-out breath. "And I can't convince you to run? Okay, I knew it would have been a long shot even as I was thinking about it." He got up suddenly looking quite tired. "Please just promise me that you'll keep me updated on what's going on."

"Of course," she complied with an incredulous expression on her face. "Why wouldn't I? And please don't worry about me too much, Pete. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel that brotherly protectiveness over the two of you, that's all." He hesitated for a moment. "You don't mind if I wait here so I can see you guys off, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all! That would be quite… reassuring actually." She smiled at his relieved expression. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on, you look like you could use some sleeping time." He showed no resistance to her suggestion and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom where the three would sleep, side by side, on the same mattress.

* * *

Lex turned in his bed for the hundredth time that night. The boy – Remy – was coming… he thought of the name and allowed it to roll around in his mind. _Remy… Remy Luthor… it doesn't sound too shabby… but it breaks the pattern of 'L' names in our family…_ Again, Lex turned over and pressed his eyelids together. The boy had gotten under his skin. Just one look and his mind was reeling at his image. The boy was an enigma with piercing blue eyes and a haunting expression. Did he really create the child? How could something so beautiful and pure be the spawn of the devil's son?

Giving up on trying to sleep, Lex threw back the covers and padded out his bedroom to his study. There, he sat in his easy chair and stared at the cold fireplace before him, accompanied by the steady ticking of the grandfather clock in the room. He sat waiting blankly. The boy was coming…

* * *

Holding Remy's hand tight in her right hand, she walked slowly through the grand entrance of the Luthor Manor while the hired help of the place saw to their belongings. The place was overwhelmingly posh, much to Chloe's discomfort and awe. The slight squeeze of small fists in her own caused her to look down and smile weakly at the boy she kept close to her side, relieving her somewhat of the tension she was feeling.

The place was glass and marble everywhere she looked, she was faced with the clear view of the vast lush gardens of the estate or the shine of polished rock. She felt so out of place in her jeans, shirt and sneakers. _How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Oh right, I didn't! A notorious bald billionaire did!_

Almost as if in sync with her thoughts, Lex's voice permeated her ringing ears. "Ah, Miss Sullivan. Good morning. I'm glad that you chose to take my word and not take the opportunity of your free time to leave Metropolis."

Chloe turned to the voice and saw him – the entire length of him as he was encased in black slacks and a lavender top. _He hadn't changed his sense of style after all these years. What more his attitude?_ "It never occurred to me to run away. I'm not idiotic enough to think that you wouldn't find me one way or another." She practically spat the words out, her eyes narrowing almost menacingly. "You didn't leave me much choice, Luthor."

"I would appreciate it if you were a bit more cordial towards me. I have, after all, taken you in from quite a low standard of life."

"We were quite content with it, thanks." She looked at her watch then down at Remy with an unsure look upon her face. "Damn it. I don't have a lot of time."

"If you're talking about getting to your class, you don't need to go today," Lex informed her squarely. "I called up the University and requested that you take an extended week off before returning to your studies."

"Why the heck would you do that? I need to go to class in order to graduate!"

"They showed no resistance to my request, Miss Sullivan," he pointed out a bit more forcefully. "In fact they were quite relieved about it."

"Yeah, I bet," she muttered. Remy heard her and smiled a bit at her comment, but bit his lip so that it wasn't noticeable. "Well, considering these sudden changes in my schedule, I guess I have no choice but to stay here and watch over Remy. All the better for me. I won't have to worry about what you'll do to him."

The temper flared in Lex's grey eyes. "I won't do anything that will hurt him. I brought him here so that I could be the parent that I couldn't be before. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study. Go… do something. Just don't touch anything that looks even remotely valuable." He stalked off after that.

"Yeah well, that leaves just about nothing that we can really use as a form or entertainment," she sighed heavily.

Still with Remy's hand in her own grasp, the two began their tour of the large manor they now had to call home.

_To be continued..._

* * *

FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! :) Thanks to all those who reviewed in the prior chapters... still lots more intrigue to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

As she walked down the long corridors, she silently cursed the man who got her into this mess. _Aoshi owes me big time for this_, Misao grumbled in her mind as she plastered a stoic look on her face. She thought back to their previous meeting where he announced that he needed her to be at constant watch over the boy.

"I don't trust Luthor with him," he had said with an icy look at her after she had protested against the idea. "Having you close by would make certain that he does nothing to the boy."

And so there she was, dressed in a maid's outfit, looking out for a kid that she couldn't give a rat's ass about. Sure he was cute, but then, her whole family could fit into that 'good-looking' category. She was made to wear brown contacts and her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head to prevent Luthor from suspecting the Shinomori's of espionage. He was more wary now – a lot saner than he had been four years ago so she had to watch her act. Think '_absolute submissiveness_.' Though the idea didn't appeal to her, she would do it… for the sake of family and her job. And now she was on a mission to find the two and send them down for dinner – at Luthor's request. The thought still had her gritting her teeth.

The sudden peals of laughter brought her out of her thoughts and she narrowed her eyes as she searched for the sound. It was coming from somewhere upstairs. Calmly, she made her way up the grand staircase and followed the echoing sounds of joy that grew louder with every step she took. She came across a door that she suspected had the jubilant individuals.

* * *

Chloe was chasing Remy around their new bedroom with a feather pillow in her hand. Although Lex had warned them not to touch anything valuable before he left them to their own fates, she went to the closest expensive piece she could find and touched it defiantly. As her hand came off of it, she gave out a muffled snicker – feeling very childish as she did so – and motioned with her head for Remy to do the same. He looked mischievously at the expensive object and touched it, retracting his hand as quickly as he had placed it on its costly surface.

After that, they ran up the stairs with childlike abandon and began opening doors and closing them again when they found nothing of remote interest. They stopped at the room they were now in as they found it harboured the things they brought with them. Instinctively, they switched out of their 'game mode' and systematically put their things in the rightful places – Remy brought out their clothes while Chloe put them in the respectful closet and drawer space.

Once finished, the two flopped onto the vast bed. Chloe sighed as she sank into its soft depths, thinking just how wonderful this all was – to be pampered in such a way. Remy giggled and kicked of his shoes before crawling up the bed towards the pillows. Upon taking one he glanced at Chloe who seemed oblivious of his plans. Suppressing the laughter that was threatening to give him away, he slowly made his way to Chloe.

"Chloe," he whispered in her ear, grasping the pillow in his tiny fingers.

Once she opened her eyes, he threw the pillow on her face, causing her to squeal. He finally allowed himself to laugh and he jumped off the bed, running away from her. Ready to retaliate, Chloe chased after him, letting out shouts of joy and shrieks of laughter as they hit each other with the soft pillows. Of course Chloe made sure that she didn't go too far and hit him to hard with one. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

They had been playing for a while and she had just grabbed him to throw him onto the mattress and tickle him when a knock sounded from the door. They froze, their forms breathless as they both stared at the door almost stupidly.

"Miss Sullivan?" a soft voice inquired from the other side.

At that, the two let out a breath of relief. Had it been Lex, Chloe didn't know what she would have done. She was still uneasy about him. There was too much distrust between them and that added with a newfound fear of being harmed made the riff between the two adults quite large. She gave the woman with a black bun and brown eyes a smile. There was something awfully familiar about her face, but she couldn't quite place it. The similarity to whoever it was she reminded Chloe of was strangely soothing.

Chloe jolted back when Remy suddenly scrambled off the bed and bowed stiffly from the middle in a strange respectful nature. "Remy," she called with an unsure voice.

"_Dozo yoroshiku, oba-san_," he suddenly said in a dialect that the blonde didn't understand.

The woman who had disturbed them widened her eyes in disbelief. "How – how do you know?" she stuttered, too, in Japanese.

Remy straightened and stared solemnly back at her, his striking blue eyes delving deep into her soul. It was then that she could understand why Aoshi wanted to keep him – he had it. That special thing was inside of him and he was looking inside her, making her see things that he understood. She felt him make the connection between them and she almost choked with a strange sense of happiness. It was him – the embodiment of what she thought was lost in the world. She felt ashamed for her aloofness towards him, but it left her as he watched her with an intent gaze. She could feel herself begin to cry.

A minute had passed and none of the three had even chosen to move. When Chloe saw the sudden tears enter the woman's eyes she became alarmed. What was it they were saying to each other? And how was it that Remy, just over four years of age, knew how to speak in an entirely different language than what he has been learning from those around him? With the unease growing inside of her, she moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remy?" she said again, the panic evident in her voice.

He turned his head to regard the blonde woman. "She is my auntie," he whispered. "Look at her."

Chloe frowned, but did give the woman a second glance. She cocked her head to the side… and felt eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you?" she questioned in a wavering voice.

With a tearful gaze, the woman dressed as a maid answered in perfectly spoken English, "My name is Misao Makimachi-Shinomori…" then looking back at Remy, she added, "I'm his mother's cousin."

Chloe needed to do something. She jumped off the bed and began to pace. "Whoa, hold on a minute, isn't that kind of a big leap? How are you so sure you're related?"

"I was told that the one who cared for Remy has plans to become a reporter, yet you act like an ignorant fool," the woman snapped. "Don't you know the name Shinomori?"

"You can't be related to the owner of _Shino-Mura_ Corporation," she shot back. "Why would any of his family be a maid –"

"Did the thought of being undercover cross your mind? Hmm?" Misao shook her head in disbelief. The blonde was just as stubborn as Aoshi-sama. "I was here to make sure that Remy was fine while in the hold of Lex Luthor." She practically growled out the name, feeling dirty just saying it.

Chloe sighed and stopped moving around. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was hoping that it was all just a scam." She bit her lip, feeling annoyed with herself. "So," she began, rubbing her temples. "Am I to assume that you aren't going to take him?"

"I'm here only to monitor, not to kidnap," the Japanese woman said with finality. "Even though I'm now tempted to take him from here… at least I know I'm not the only one looking out for him."

The statement startled the blonde and Misao smiled at her reaction, knowing that what she said wasn't exactly what she had been waiting to hear. She reverted back to her stony look, however, when she turned to close the door. There was no telling what would happen if Luthor was to see this. Misao had made sure that the camera in the room was made to play only an empty bedroom the entire time. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

"I have been watching the both of you for the past few month you have been together," she informed the two. "Under the orders of Shinomori Aoshi, of course."

"Did you do the same with my father?" Chloe asked, a wary look entering her eyes. Just when she was about to trust her…

"No, a woman named Kamiya Kaoru was assigned to him. However, in the recent events, she got too emotionally caught up and asked him to remove her from her post. In her place was me."

"You know, it's a wonder that you're actually entrusting me with this much information. What if I was tempted to write a little article about you guys?"

"You wouldn't," Misao answered. "By doing that, you would be putting Remy's life under society's microscope, thus also bringing you into the picture. No one would be so stupid as to make their own scandal… unless they were looking for the unpopular fame."

"Always one step ahead of me, aren't you?" Chloe paused then went over to stand behind Remy. "So you'll be here even when I'm not, right?" The raven-haired woman nodded. "Well, it's nice to know I have someone I can trust around here… I _can_ trust you, can't I?"

"The Japanese were never known to allow any dishonourable mishaps to happen should we be directly aware of it. To trust me would be to trust yourself utterly."

Chloe finally gave a small smile to the woman. Misao returned it and nodded. "Well I had better be going. Luthor might suspect something if you don't get downstairs soon. Apparently he wants all of you to eat together." She let out an unladylike snort.

Having said that, she opened the door again and left. Chloe took out some clothes for she and Remy to change into before they proceeded to the dining room.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" Lex asked impatiently as he sat at the end of the table.

He thought he had specifically told the new maid to have them down by seven sharp. Now it was seven ten. That was the problem with hired help. They would easily slack off if they were aware of you not breathing down their backs. Well, he would just have to take away from her monthly pay. He leaned back against the cushioned chair, his right elbow propped against the wooden armrest and his head upon his hand. He stared at the far wall where the grandfather clock rested ticking away like the length of his patience. _Tick – tock – tick – tock_ – on and on it went. The minute he had watched go by felt longer.

Just as it moved to the eleventh minute the double doors to the dining room burst open revealing Chloe and Remy. Lex proceeded to stand up and drew in a quick breath. He felt so overdressed when he looked at the two. The small boy – _your son, you idiot_ – was sporting a large T-shirt with some cartoon character on it and khaki shorts. He had worn-out sandals on his tiny feet and took small steps towards him. As his eyes flicked upward to the boy's face, he noted that the intensity had not lessened. It had actually increased to the point that he – instead of feeling overdressed – felt utterly naked.

Not liking the feeling, he turned his eyes to Chloe. It didn't help his mood at all. She, too, was not wearing anything akin to his clothing. Point in fact she was wearing much less than he would have expected. She wore a green tank top and short shorts that were frayed at the ends. He could feel his annoyance grow – along with another familiar feeling that he wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge.

"I would appreciate it if you could actually be punctual about your presence," he snapped, needing to vent out his frustrations.

"I was never informed of any 'allocated time' that we had to be here," the blonde shot back with just as much haughtiness.

The pair stopped at the other end of the table. Remy still hadn't spoken, which made Lex question whether the boy even knew how to say a word. Shaking his head, he motioned to the two empty seats with the plates set in front of them and sat down once again. "Let's just get through dinner, shall we?"

Mutely, the two went to their assigned seats, flanking Lex's side. He could see the stiffness in Chloe's form but was surprised that the boy – _his name is Remy and he's your goddamn son!_ – lacked this tenseness in his little form. Once they were seated, people proceeded to bustle about, placing morsels of food on their platters. Lex hadn't been sure as to what the two ate so he got an array of food – steaks, fries, salads, chicken, spare ribs; they were all there, pieces of them put in front of them to eat.

Remy squealed in joy at the variety and began to eat wholly with a spoon and fork. Lex felt the sides of his lips lift a bit at the site – it's nice to know he was taught enough manners to use the proper utensils for food. Almost as if sensing his thought, Remy turned to look at him and smiled with a stuffed mouth. The bald man snorted quietly and took hold of his knife and fork and dug into his food.

Chloe hadn't spoken a word since she was given her food. She merely stared at it, wondering whether it was safe to eat or not. Did she trust Luthor enough? What if he was trying to poison her? Would he stoop so low to do such a thing?

"It's okay to eat, Miss Sullivan," Lex informed her, causing her to jump a bit. "I didn't put anything in it. Haven't I made it clear that I did not bring you here to harm you or Remy?"

"You sometimes become wary of those who have betrayed you at your time of need, Mr. Luthor," she commented dryly. Still, she picked up a fork and began to poke at her greens. Her mouth was already watering. How long has it been since she's eaten as much as this?

"Go on and eat. It won't kill you." Chloe looked sharply at Lex and he smirked. "I promise."

"Eat, Chloe," Remy urged as well with wide eyes and a smile upon his now messy face. "It's really good."

_Easy for you to say. You're his child_. I on the other hand am nothing to him. Pursing her lips, she proceeded to stake the lettuce that she had been moving around and lifted it. Slowly, she brought it to her mouth, then, smacking her lips, she opened it and took the leaf in. Sliding the fork out, she began to chew almost thoughtfully, as if checking to see if there was any hint of something unwanted there… and smiled.

"Yummy," she murmured dreamily.

Just as she did this, she stiffened and looked at Lex, who was watching her with an amused look upon his face. Blushing she ducked her head and swallowed the lettuce quickly, embarrassed that he had actually watched her through the whole procedure. The rest of the meal went on in a quiet manner, each one engrossed in their thoughts – or in their food.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Vocabulary!

_Dozo yoroshiku_ - nice to meet you

_oba-san_ - aunt

Thanks to those who reviewed... please keep'em coming! I'd really like feedback on what you think of the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Remy, I need to go to classes today," Chloe informed the little boy, stooping down to give him a hug and kiss on the forehead. "It will only be for a few hours, then I'll be back before you know it."

The boy's eyes fell at the idea of being a whole day without his usual companion. It was a big place and only Chloe seemed to be able to know just what to do with all the space they had… the fun stuff that is. He gave a small nod, as if saying, I allow you to go. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. He was so adorable, even when he was sulking.

"Sweetie, I won't be gone long, don't worry. Besides, you have Mimi here with you." Mimi was their code-name for Misao. There was no telling what Lex would do if he found out the true identity of the new maid so just to keep him from knowing, they called her Mimi… it wasn't so far off from Misao, of course, but it sounded oriental enough to suit her and not cause any suspicion.

Now, after saying what she did, Chloe pushed herself up to stand straight and began to walk off turning just as she was walking out the door to wave at him one last time. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she did. It was the worry again. She had felt this way when she had first allowed Pete to take care of Remy and it didn't go away until the fifth time he had brought him to her friend's apartment to be babysat. Pushing down the impulse to run back and stay with him, she got into the car that Luthor – she still wasn't comfortable with using his first name… too much familiarity in doing so – allowed her to use and sped off into Metropolis.

In the meantime, Remy stared at the now closed entrance and bit his lip. Now what would he do? _Mimi should be around somewhere._ The idea of hanging out with his aunt seemed bland, however, as her idea of fun would be playing scrabble and drinking some hot beverage. Just thinking about it made him make a face. No, he didn't want to do that. With an intent look on his face, he turned and began making his way around the house. There just had to be someone interesting to be around… then a mischievous thought crossed his mind. He was, after all, still four and it bothering someone was always fun. He began to hurry along the corridors, searching for the person he was looking for.

* * *

Lex was engrossed in his work. He had only started a few hours ago, so he was going at a good pace. There were a number of documents he still had to look over that he had just been given before he could call it a day. He didn't think it would take the entire day to finish, but it would take a good chunk of time before he could be sure that everything was perfectly to his liking. After that, he needed to meet with some of the managers of the smaller firms that he now had control over now that he was in charge of LuthorCorp.

Regularly, he'd notice whether someone was entering his study at his home because of the courteous knock that would come before it. However, he was given no previous warning. He didn't see it open a fraction of the way open. The body that came in was too short to be seen over the screen of his slim computer. He didn't even notice when the small body came around to his right side with a curious piercing gaze…

He did, however, feel odd and felt a shiver run through him and he looked up from the screen, first scanning the left side of the room. When he turned his head to the right he felt himself jolt a little when he found Remy staring intently at him. At his reaction, the boy let out a childish giggle and covered his mouth.

"Remy, has anyone ever taught you to knock before you enter a room?" Lex asked sternly, feeling his palpitating heart slow down and the annoyance course through him.

"Yes," the child answered dutifully, but his lips turned up in an impish grin. "I scared you!" he squealed and began to laugh again.

"That wasn't nice at all!" Even as he said, it he could feel the contagious cheer of the boy – his… son – affect him and he too ended up smiling a little. After a while, it died off and they were left looking at each other, Lex feeling uncomfortable with such a piercing pair of eyes regarding him. "So, what is it you wanted see me about?" he finally asked Remy.

The boy, in turn shrugged. "I want someone to play with," he answered frankly. "Chloe went to school. Mimi is working."

"I'm working, too," Lex reminded delicately. "I have to finish these documents and meet with a few other men."

"What's it about?" The childish curiosity was a wondrous thing. It allowed them to overcome a person's initial fear and inquire and speculate over things that they were wondering about.

Lex sighed. This was going to take a while. "Well, it's about money and gaining and losing and how to balance everything out."

"So it's like seesaw?"

"Um… not exactly… look, Remy, I really need to work right now. When I'm done I'll come around and… and play with you," he finished lamely.

The spark in Remy's eyes grew dim, causing Lex to panic. He didn't like seeing disappointment. He had seen enough from all the faces that had expected so much from him – his father, the public – and to get it from this innocent child – his child – tore him to pieces. "Hmm… actually, now that I think of it, I believe I have some time to waste. What do you say about a game of…" Lex searched the room for something that they could do "… um…"

"Let's play cards!" Remy squealed enthusiastically, clapping his hands and smiling broadly.

The older man raised a brow. "Okay… what games do you know?"

"I know – I know how to play _Big Two_!"

Lex instantly felt stupid. He was a big cards player, but this particular game seemed very foreign to him. "Are you sure that's for this kind of deck of cards?" he asked rummaging through his desk drawer and bringing out a set of playing cards – 52 and 2 jokers.

The boy nodded, his raven hair moving fluidly with his jerky movements. "Uh huh! Chloe showed me! Let me show you!"

Small hands quickly grabbed for the deck and startled the bald billionaire at the speed at which the boy could move. He was used to seeing kids his age move awkwardly, but there was this certain amount of litheness to the boy that awed and unnerved him. Still tentative about being around his son, he pursed his lips together and got out of his seat to follow the child.

* * *

"… and you'll have to read chapters 24-26 by tomorrow and answer questions 1-25 as well. Have I made my expectations clear?"

Chloe looked down at what her science professor was jotting down on the small post-it. The man had to write sideways in order to fit everything he wanted onto the piece… and he had used both sides. When he handed it to her, she closed her mouth that had been hanging slightly ajar and gave a weak smile to him. "I understand, sir."

"You know, I lost my mother when I was in college, too," he informed her, propping his elbows in his desk and leaning forward. "My teachers didn't 'cut me some slack', however. I'm quite happy that they didn't because it gave me the needed distraction to prevent me from mourning for an extended period of time. I'm only trying to help you, Miss Sullivan."

The blonde nodded. "I understand, sir," she said once again in a mechanical voice.

Upon leaving the classroom, Chloe exhaled heavily. Each and every professor she had visited – six in total – had piled her up with an excessive amount of work that was all due in that week. She had requested that she get time off again to catch up on all the work she missed and they piled her up with even more work in return.

Feeling drained already, Chloe trudged down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom to freshen up. She felt herself perk instantly when she heard a familiar and welcome voice. "Hey, Chlo'!" She turned and found Pete jogging to catch up with her.

"Pete!" she practically squealed and once he was close enough, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

He chuckled and hugged her back just as ferociously. "How've you been? I know you called already yesterday to tell me that you guys are alright but still."

She pulled back and bit her lip. "I'm so screwed for my classes," she murmured with a wince.

"Well at least you've been studying even though you were out, right?" She nodded at his question. "Well then you're not so screwed! All you got to do is the work and you're set."

She took out the sheaves of paper that held all her homework and showed it to her friend. "Yeah, you try doing all this in the span of the week!"

Pete frowned down at the pile and shook his head. "I see a lot of 'reading' work but not a lot of actual work. You're fine. You're just in shock of seeing how much you missed in school."

Chloe shrugged in response. "Okay, maybe you're right." Her eyes snapped up to his face and gleamed. "Now, you have to tell me about this girl that you keep talking about. What's her name? What department is she? Come on, I have to know all the gory details!"

Her friend laughed and linked his arm with hers. "Okay, come on, let's go to the café and talk about it."

As it was, the story of his new girlfriend didn't last very long. There was only so much that one could talk about when it came to their relationship with someone. However, the tables did turn and it ended up being a conversation about Chloe's experiences – that she hadn't told Pete of over the phone – regarding Lex.

"I'm starting to get confused now, Pete," she confessed. "I mean, he used to be so cold. Or at least that's how he had been for the longest time I've known him. No wait, that's not right…" She rubbed her temples then started again. "The thing is, for the longest time after he had… well, fired Dad, I had always seen him as the cold-hearted bastard – the spitting image of his own father. Now, however… well, he's still aloof in many ways, but I see him softening up so much to Remy."

"What does Luthor do with him?" A small frown was on his brows.

"Well, actually, nothing special. They don't play or anything if that's what you're asking. But he sometimes talks to him. And it's evident in his eyes that he actually sees him more as his own kin now. The way he smiles Remy, or looks at him with obvious admiration."

"And how does he act with you?" Pete's eyes were narrowed and Chloe rolled her hazel ones.

"He's not trying anything on me," she informed him. "I mean, sure I catch him watching while Remy and I are playing, but I think he's looking at his on son more than me. Maybe if I looked more like Lana – your typical pretty brunette and damsel in distress – then he'd notice. But I'm not looking for that."

During the drive back to the Luthor mansion, however, Chloe's mind drifted back to what she had told Pete just less than an hour before… in fact, she reviewed everything that had happened in the past two weeks that she and Remy had been with Lex Luthor.

_The first week was awkward, _Chloe told Pete as they sat in the café near Met U_.__ Waking up in a foreign place that first morning there was strange and shocking. Then there was the lascivious meals that made me drop my jaw. Was it proper for us to be there, I kept thinking as I sat down at that table with both Luthor and Remy (it's hard to believe that Remy's actually a Luthor…). Then there were the mazes of hallways and the actual expanse of the grounds._

_The sprawling gardens, the humongous garage with all those expensive Porsches, Mercedes and Ferraris, the library that was tiny in comparison to the one that was in the Luthor Mansion in Smallville; they were all so wondrously dreamlike. Remy and I spent three days just exploring. Hours on end we had drifted from one room to another, got lost and had to ask the help that had been close by to help us find our way._

_During one of our bouts around the place, we had ended up playing a little game of getting to the next room first and seeing exactly what was inside. That was the day that we found out exactly where Lex's home office was. We were running down the hall and I got to the doorknob first, not really noticing that there were sounds coming from inside – mind you, they weren't **those** kinds of sounds – and stopped in mid step and laugh as I found myself face to face with Lex Luthor himself, with the speaker phone droning on with men's voices._

_He had stopped whatever he was saying and stared at me for a moment before he quirked a brow in question. Remy's squeals came closer and stopped just as abruptly as mine did when he ducked underneath my arm and found Lex there as well. At that point I bit my lip to stop most of my smile from coming out and said my apologies and then pulled Remy with me. Before I turned away, however, I thought I noticed a bit of envy in his eyes._

_Now that was the beginning of many little looks that were akin to envy, hidden amusement and jealousy for what Remy and I did. I noticed them in the next week and a half that I have been virtually stranded in the monstrous 'everything's breakable and you'll die if you wreck one piece' place. I don't think Lex noticed he let those feelings escape, but it reassured me that I was safe as it denoted a sense of humanity; that he wasn't just doing it out of charity for a son he had neglected for over four years, but he genuinely wanted a hand in what I had: a role in the growth of Remy._

Perhaps it was during the course of those two weeks that a little spark of attraction had grown. If she would have been asked about it at a later time, she would have probably said that she had already been attracted to him when she pissed him off the first time she saw him when the two had moved in, but in truth, she didn't know. That was the mystery in chemistry.

It was hard to really pinpoint when exactly the two elements reacted to one another. It could have already been when they were separate; or when they were a millisecond from touching each other or at the initial contact between the two… or after… All one could say was that the attraction was there… and potent. And Chloe knew she felt it with him, despite the fact that she didn't want to.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Remy giggled uncontrollably. "You lost again,_ Lexie_!"

Inside, Lex sighed in amusement. He wasn't able to stop the boy from giving him such an absurd name, but it didn't bother him much. After all, it was just Remy so what harm could that be? "Wait!" he protested as the boy lay down his last pair. "That's not fair! You must have an extra deck somewhere on you, huh, Remy?"

They had been playing cards for the past hour – the same damn game – but still Lex could never manage to beat the little tyke. He had to hand it to him, he was really good; considering it adapted a lot of the poker moves into the game the Remy was very clever with how to place the cards. And to think, he was four years of age! Lex could feel his pride swell. It was a strange and exhilarating feeling. _I made him. He's mine. He's my son… and he's a genius._ With a little smile he reached over to the boy and began to tickle him. The squeal of laughter that ensued from him caused him to chuckle in turn.

The boy rolled away and got up running from Lex before stopping and looking back with a look that said, you can't catch me! Recognizing a challenge when he saw one, the older man jumped up and began to chase the boy around the room. He managed to catch Remy once and began to tickle him again, but he managed to squirm away and ran out of the room. Not thinking about it, Lex quickly followed, listening to where the giggles came from and pursuing it. This cat and mouse type chase ended up taking up over a half an hour and Lex found himself rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning the top of his shirt from their exercise.

He was just a meter away from the boy when Remy turned and headed towards the main lobby area. Just as he followed, he heard the boy squeal in joy. Upon rounding the corner, he found Remy jumping into Chloe's arms and hugging her fiercely. His sudden appearance had her bringing her head up abruptly from the embrace she and the child shared. The moment froze for longer than the few seconds it actually lasted. The two adults met each other's stare, hazel clashing with grey. Lex's chest heaved beneath the damp cloth of his shirt. Chloe couldn't find her breath.

The little tug from Remy had Chloe snapping her gaze down, breaking the electric look that the two had shared. The bald billionaire felt the tension slip from his body, but not without the sense of disappointment. He straightened himself and hid his emotions from others. He watched as Chloe fussed over his sweaty shirt and put him down to wipe his face with a handkerchief that she took out of her bag. There was this sense of efficiency in her movements that reminded him of his mother and Pamela. They were both resourceful and headstrong women that were fiercely loyal to their family when it was the right thing to do.

Unknowingly, his body began to tend towards the pair at that moment, but he managed to bring himself straight again, finding his innate sense to join this picture before him and fit in somehow. Patiently as possible, he waited for the Chloe to finally acknowledge him. When she did, it was a fleeting glance and a ghost of a smile that she gave him before she looked away from him – beyond to the stairs that lead to their quarters.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor," she greeted in a most formal way. Her head was held high as if she was trying to hide the uneasiness that was so apparent in her eyes.

He felt his insides jolt at the thought that he affected her in such a way. "Good afternoon, Miss Sullivan," he in turn replied. If he attempted to be any more casual than she was, he was sure that he would scare her off. "I assume that everything with your classes is in order?"

"Yup, everything's fine."

That was it? That was all she was willing to say? He felt himself deflate inside when she began to walk to the stairs holding Remy's hand. No, there wasn't anything else she was planning on telling him. What more could he expect? Two weeks couldn't be more than enough time to mend broken ties.

At that moment Chloe was reprimanding Remy for running around with a wet shirt, saying he could get sick. Lex watched them as they went up and noted that Chloe made a fleeting glance back, then stiffened before she hurried around the corner to escape his sight.

* * *

"Chloe," Remy strung out in his high-pitched voice. "I want to eat!"

The blonde sighed, but steeled herself against the desperation in the child's voice. There was no way that she was going to eat in the same room as Lex Luthor. Just the thought made her shudder… in what, she didn't want to know. Seeing him there in the main lobby of the mansion made it seem as if they were meeting for the first time. She couldn't help but think how wonderful he looked – the earthiness that he represented at then.

He wasn't the corporate monster that overtook practically every business that existed; not there when she saw him that afternoon. No, he was the man behind the thick wall of aloofness that all women were yammering to dig their nails into. The slight rosy tinge in his cheeks gave his usually pallid skin life that she had never really seen exist in them before. The sheen of sweat that coated the exposed skin made him look wonderfully sexy to her. It was at that point that she had stopped thinking into his appearance. This was Lex Luthor she was fantasizing about; he was regularly horded by women of many shapes and sizes because he was just a regularly handsome man. She couldn't think of him that way. She just couldn't.

Chloe dropped her head and covered her face with one hand. He was dredging up to many conflicting emotions in her that she was sure her usual pattern of speech would falter somehow. "Just go ahead, Remy!" she called from the recesses of the bathroom. "I don't feel well."

"But I want you to eat, too!" he shouted back in protest. "Please, Chloe!"

"You don't need me there! Just eat with – Lex!" Mentioning his name caused her to crack, damn it! What more to be around him – in all his power and intense presence?

"Chloe!" he whined again, only closer, as if the boy was standing right outside the door. "I want to eat! And I want you to eat! I want to eat! And I want you to eat! I want to eat! And I want you to eat!" The child began to chant over and over again.

She let out an exasperated sound, her hands clenched on the marble top of the sink. She couldn't stand this. Irritated, she unlocked the bathroom door and swung it open where Remy stood, his eyes melting in to a joyous one. He squealed and jumped at her. Instinctively, she grabbed his body and lifted him, grunting a bit at the weight.

"You're getting heavy," she noted with a little laugh. "Are you sure you need to eat?"

He nodded fervently. "Let's go, Chloe! Come on! Let's go! I'm hungry!" He squirmed in her hold and she let him go. Hurriedly, he made his way to the doorway and opened it, and looked at her expectantly. When she didn't move, he ran back to her, grabbed her hand and began tugging her along.

Chloe allowed herself to be lead, but as she stepped closer and closer to the dining room, she felt the panic return again. What would she say to him when she saw him? Should she even try to look at him? But wouldn't he find her rude if she ignored him totally? Did she look okay in her clingy shorts and large Met U sweater? She silently berated herself. Just look at what I'm reduced to! He's out of your league, Chloe, get over your stupid feelings and just go through dinner like you usually do – without talking much and even less eye contact.

When they finally made it to the dining room, Lex was seated in his usual chair at the head of the table, reading what looked to be an old hardbound book. Her heart began to pound at the sight of him and she looked down where she studied the patterns of the carpet so carefully. Remy noted the awkward feeling – tinged with some strange emotion – emanating from Chloe and he turned back, frowning. He recalled the time when she had gotten back from her school and she had seen Lexie come in. Something… he wasn't used to sensing from Chloe. It was true that he didn't really need her around when he ate, but he needed to analyze this new thing. The change in reaction to one another that afternoon intrigued him and he wanted to find out exactly what it was.

But even then, he couldn't figure it out. It seemed like panic with a different twinge. It would take him a while before he figured it out. Feeling somewhat frustrated at his inability to read into it, he tugged Chloe on to his seat. At that point, Lex had noted their presence and put down the book he had been reading. He first smiled at Remy, who smiled back at him with his teeth showing. When he looked at Chloe, he lost some of the amusement he had shown towards his son, but still something tinged his eyes, this awareness of who she was. Involuntarily, his eyes skimmed her form, and felt himself inwardly hum in appreciation. He gave himself a mental slap at his lewdness – even if it wasn't apparent outwardly – and proceeded to speak.

"Good evening to the both of you," he greeted turning back to Remy. "It's nice that you finally decided to come to dinner." There was the amusement again.

"Chloe doesn't want to eat," Remy stated in his matter-of-fact voice.

"I can speak for myself, thank you, Remy," she said quickly. "And, no, I think I'll have a little bit of something."

"But you said –"

"It's _okay_," she interrupted giving the boy a sharp look. "I'll eat."

Disgruntled, Chloe moved to sit down at her seat and watched her plate as it was piled with their first course. She ritually began to shift the pieces that were given to her around; but this time around she did it more than usual in a jerkier manner, causing Lex to pause and watch her. Remy stopped as well, with his brows knitted together.

"Chloe?" the boy questioned hesitantly.

"What?" she snapped. "Is there something wrong?"

Clearing his throat, Lex said calmly, "Malcolm would you please bring Remy to the other room to eat? There are certain things that Miss Sullivan and I need to discuss… alone."

Remy began to protest but at the look that the bald man gave him, he pursed his lips and obediently left, escorted by the butler. Once the doors were safely shut, Lex pushed his plate aside and propped his hands on the table. "Miss Sullivan, we need to clear the air around us."

"Oh no, I think it's completely fine," she cut in looking around the room. "See, no smoke here at all – well except for the steam that's –"

"You know very well that I'm talking about this tension that's between us," he interjected in a strong voice, causing her to stop rambling. "We're acting childish by skirting around each other and not speaking unless forced into such a position. Take this afternoon for example. There was just that strange greeting between us and then off we go to our own separate ways."

"Then what do you suppose we do, then, Mr. Luthor?" she asked mockingly. "Take a day to skip down memory lane and pick out the best moments between us? Oh, I know! Why not the time when you said you would protect me and then backstabbed me by firing my dad from his position in your plant?"

"I already told you that I'm sorry –"

"You didn't mean it, Lex! It doesn't count when you know an apology isn't heartfelt!"

"Then I'm saying sorry now, Chloe, and I mean it this time around." He looked straight into her face, his gaze fiercely trying to express the truth. And in his look she found that he meant it.

Unable to look at him any longer, she turned her head to look at her plate. "Okay… so… what do we do now?"

"I think the next step, would naturally be to drop the formalities. Don't you agree?"

Chloe chewed on her lip a bit as she considered it. Lex's eyes flickered down to them suddenly wondering if they were as delectable as they looked, but he snapped his eyes back up at hers before he was caught. "Fine," she consented.

"Well, then, let's shake on it to make it official… Chloe." He said it, as if he was testing how it felt and decided he rather liked it.

She silently inwardly enjoyed how it was formed – how it sounded – coming from him and brought her hand towards him to give a handshake. She almost regretted the touch because just as their palms came in contact with each other, her body hummed. This wasn't good. To cover the reaction, she looked at him and smiled almost offhandedly. He stared back at her with an intent look, but there was only so much that she could see expressed on his face. It would have been typical that he would hide most of his emotions except that which he wanted her to see. And for the moment she would accept it.

* * *

Aoshi sat at his dinner table, eating slowly with the chopsticks he was accustomed to using. The room was quiet, save for the running water and quiet tap of bamboo on rock not too far away from him. Inside the outwardly serene man, however, his mind was at constant motion.

Misao had just left to go back to the Luthor mansion where his nephew resided. She had told him of the recent turn of events – how Luthor seemed to be taking a liking to the child and how he was actually starting to actively participate in the child's life… _he was acting like a father should_. This surprised him more than anything as he never figured the bald man to be such a type. He had to consider the influence of his late father, Lionel Luthor, after all… and that man didn't seem to give a crap about his son unless it had to do with business.

His hands clipped the chopsticks together and set them down along with the bowl he had been eating from. Even though he applauded this change in attitude, he couldn't help but feel threatened. The boy – who he had dubbed _Takeshi_ as he favoured Japanese names over the boring and overused English names – was supposed to be suffering in his current environment so that Aoshi could come to the rescue and be his saviour, mentor and father-figure. But things were not going to his liking; Takeshi was actually fine where he was and would not be required to move any time soon, according to Misao. And she always gave an accurate report to him.

Perhaps he should pay Luthor a visit and have a _chat_ about Takeshi… and the role that he, Shinomori Aoshi, his _uncle_ who always looked out for him, had in the boy's life.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

"The only reason why Remy kept on beating you was because there were only two people playing! The likeliness that he would get the good cards was high, leaving you with the crap cards."

Lex and Chloe, who had to finish their dinner alone together, had begun to converse – though slowly at the beginning – during the main course. They found that the only subject that they were comfortable talking about was Remy and his habits and their little moments with him. As they ate their dessert, conversation turned to the events of that afternoon – prior to the little awkward incident.

"Well, then, the next time I play _that_ particular game with him, I'll make sure you're there, too, to join in," he replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

Chloe didn't have any particular comment to counter that so she just looked at him and smiled back then turn to face her food again. The sudden ring of a cell phone had taken them both by surprise. Glancing back at her, Lex gave an apologetic look and got up to leave, taking out his phone in the process. All Chloe caught of the conversation was a greeting before she was left alone in the dining room. She turned back to the melting heap of the ice cream left in her bowl and she felt a loss of her appetite. It had gone with Lex.

He, at that time was hurriedly walking to his study where he could find momentary privacy. Much to his surprise – and disdain – it was Shinomori Aoshi. He didn't need to ask for a name. How could he forget the way the man had so coldly brushed off Remy? He felt the irritation at his sudden intrusion after all these years begin to stir inside him.

"What do you want, Shinomori?" he asked brusquely.

"I want _Takeshi_… or as you like to call him, _Remy_," Aoshi answered in a formal voice. "He is my nephew, after all."

"Well, he's my _son_ –"

"You know, I find it funny that you only realized this only recently. The last time we met, you looked at the child as if it was a monster and got rid of it as soon as you could get the opportunity."

"I didn't see you making it a point to get him back either," he shot back.

"That may be superficially, but the truth is, I always had a hand in keeping him safe. Why do you think he ended up with Gabe Sullivan? He was a good father, reputedly so, and a hard worker with a great capacity to love. He raised Miss Chloe Sullivan by himself, did he not? Speaking of the young Miss Sullivan, isn't she quite the character? You know, considering she isn't attached, I believe I would like to try a hand at courting her. She has _such_ a good head on her shoulders, after all, and –"

"There's no _fucking_ way that you're taking either Chloe or Remy away from me," Lex growled into the phone. "They're both –" He cut himself off and pursed his lips and breathed heavily to try to calm himself.

"They're both what, Luthor? Yours?" There was a cold chuckle on Aoshi's end. How he _loved_ to toy with people's weaknesses. "That's a big leap, don't you think? It's only been a couple of weeks since they came into your hold and already you're claiming them as yours. Does she know that you think of her that way?"

"How the hell do you know that they – you're spying on me, you bastard," Lex seethed, feeling his hands clench.

"Well, it took you long enough to figure out. I thought that you'd find out more sooner than later, but I guess I overestimated your perceptiveness." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Damn it, Shinomori, cut the crap and just tell me why you called."

"I want to visit my nephew. I want to have him twice or thrice a week away from you and near me_." No joking there_, Lex thought at the serious tone he was suddenly greeted with.

"Chloe won't like it," he said. "She's always with him."

"She can come, too. It would be my _pleasure_ to spend the day with both of them."

The way the Aoshi said it set his teeth on the edge. "You'll have to speak with her on that, Shinomori."

"Very well, put her on the line and I'll speak with her now. I want this negotiation to be over and done with as soon as possible."

"Fine, I'll get her now," Lex informed the man through gritted teeth. "Call back in five minutes. She'll answer the phone."

The grunt and sound of the dead line told him that he would. He stood for a moment, his blood boiling and his heart wrenching before he collected himself and began his search to find Chloe. As much as he didn't want to, Aoshi had every right to the child… and the intrepid blonde residing with him as well. In a matter of minutes he found the two together in the library. She had taken a book he had recently bought for his son from the shelf – _The Lorax_, by Dr. Seuss – and was reading it to the boy, pointing at the pictures and using animated voices for the characters. He stayed by the doorway, watching them for a moment. They created such a beautiful picture that he hated to disturb it.

But the dark cloud of Shinomori's phone call was hanging over him so he cleared his throat to make his presence known. They turned their heads to him and he nodded as a hello. Chloe in turn gave a tentative smile – still feeling awkward around him. _It would soon pass_, he thought to himself.

"Chloe, someone is going to call in a few minutes who would like to speak with you," he informed her bluntly.

She cocked a brow. "Really? Who is it? Is it Pete?"

"Actually it's a man named Aoshi Shinomori." He waited a heartbeat. "He wants to talk to you about… Remy."

"Okay… that's quite strange. Why would he need to talk to me about him?"

He was just about to explain when the cell phone that he was holding began to play the tune to Dream Theatre's _'As I Am_', causing the people in the room to focus their eyes on the little device. The fact that he listened to such raunchy music surprised Chloe somewhat, but she found that it still fit him – different and edgy for a businessman. He first looked down at the LCD screen then at her with a grave look. It was Shinomori. Stonily, Lex, handed the phone to her and she took it with shaky fingers. Taking a deep breath, she clicked the answer button and brought the earpiece to her ear.

"Hello, Mr. Shinomori."

_Please, call me Aoshi, Chloe._ She blinked at the familiarity in which he was approaching her.

"Um, okay… Aoshi." She glanced up at Lex who's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks. "Will you please tell me what the meaning of this phone call is?"

_Actually, it's about Remy… and you. As the boy's uncle, I find that I'm entitled to seeing him at least three times a week. Don't you think so?_

"I guess so… but why me as well?"

_Well, for one, I've been informed that he doesn't go anywhere without you… and also you intrigue me._

At that comment, her cheeks became a darker shade of red. It didn't go unnoticed by Lex and even when he tried to keep a tight reign on his anger, it didn't stop his hands from clenching into _very_ tight fists. "Well I barely even know who you are," she commented in what she hoped would be somewhat calm. "And we haven't even met. What makes you believe that I'm as fascinating as you take me to be?"

_A hunch, Chloe… and most of the time, my hunches are right. Now, will you allow me to spend time with both you and Remy for the three days of every week? I would very like to be a good influence on my nephew…_

"Well, your intentions are very noble and you are entitled to your time with _him_, so I don't see why not. When would you like us by?"

_How does this weekend sound?_

"I guess, it's okay for Remy, but in my case, I won't be much of a companion. I've got catch up work to do."

_That's absolutely fine. You can still join us for meals and such. I'll keep Remy distracted so don't be afraid of distractions. I'll be expecting the both of you at five in the evening this Friday. Is that okay with you?_

"I think so. Let me just check with Lex." Putting a hand over the mouthpiece, she turned to Lex. "He says that Remy and I stay with him for the weekend and that we be at his place at five p.m. on Friday."

"I can't stop you from going, Chloe," he told her. "It's really your choice."

She bit her lip, turning the idea over in her head. Then, removing her hand she said into the phone, "It's okay."

_Good, then it's settled. I'll see the both of you soon. I'll send a car over to fetch you. Until then, Chloe; sayonara._

There was a click of the phones disconnecting and her ears met the drone of the dial tone then nothing. Silently, she handed the phone back to Lex, who took it with a closed look upon his face. "You know," she began, "You could come with us."

"No, that's fine. You both have fun while you're there… just a word of warning, though, Chloe: Aoshi Shinomori is known to be a notorious womanizer. Although he's discreet, it's still known amongst all of the business world of what he does."

"Why are you so worried? I'll be fine."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Someone ought to, after all. Why can't it be me?"

"I don't know," she answered. "It just seems like a Pete or Clark thing to do. I never expected you to be like that."

_What if I'm acting that way out of jealousy?_ He was slightly startled that the voice in his head had actually suggested such a thing and pursed his lips in the possibility of such a thing from escaping his mind. "I just felt the need to warn you. Well," he promptly said quickly. "I think I'll go do some work before heading off to bed. Take care, the both of you. Good night."

He turned at that point, not waiting for a response and left the library and headed back to his home office. Once inside he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He, of course, had finished all of his work in the time left before dinner. His purposes for coming to this room was to escape the overwhelming need to tell her to stay instead of go to Aoshi's place. When did this fondness for Chloe start? Did he always harbour some form of desire for her? He remembered meeting her for the first time and already finding her quite interesting. There was also her wall of weird and then their bouts of verbal judo that had drawn him to her. But it was merely a childish attraction at that time; she was only sixteen and he, twenty one. There was nothing sexual at all about their relationship and it was so sparse that they would meet that it ended up that they became mere acquaintances.

It had to be recently that he had grown to genuinely like this woman living with him. Just seeing her interacting with Remy, the looks of utter love and devotion on her face, made her seem so… wonderful. He wanted her to look at him like that; he that had lacked such looks when he was growing up in a world that was filled with deceit, lies, and betrayals; he that suffered the consequences of meteor exposure and been laughed at because of something that wasn't his fault. Walking over to his desk, he sat down heavily on the leather cushioned seat dropped his head into his propped up hands, his eyelids drooping tiredly. Too much was happening in such a short span of time that has caused too much tension inside him. Would he be able to keep in stride with all the changes – both internal and external? He wasn't sure…

* * *

When Remy was safely tucked in bed and asleep, Chloe sat in front of her lap top, hooked it up to the phone line and began a background check on Aoshi. Sure she knew a bit about the guy through the things she read in the newspapers, but there was more than what was in those articles that she needed to know. That was why she resorted to an old habit of hers: allowing her curiosity to lead the way. Page after page gave her general statistics and information on the company, but there was rarely anything on the net about the man himself. _He really makes sure he looks clean…_ there was no way that he truly was, though, as every businessman was armed with something dirty.

She searched for two hours but to no avail. As she examined the last page for anything, she sighed and sat back tiredly. It was no use. The sudden trill of the lap top caught her attention. Someone had sent her a message, her eyes narrowed down at the screen name… **_Grey Storm_**. Chloe snorted. Must be some teenager looking for a chat mate. She scanned the message.

_I figured your search would be dry._

Chloe frowned. Her fingers tapped the keypad to write a message back. **_Sunflower_**_: Who is this? How do you know what I'm doing?_ After sending it, there was that few tense seconds of waiting. Her stomach twisted and she bit her lip nervously. Then the answer appeared.

_Who I am is of no consequence. But how I know is because I've been watching everything you've been doing on the computer._

Chloe stiffened. This was not good. Everything she important was in this hard drive! Her work, her music… even her personal thoughts. She scrambled to type her reply. _How much of my stuff have you seen?_ The same routine; she sent waited and read.

_Just what you've been doing for the past two hours. Don't worry; all the other files in your computer are safe from my prying eyes. However, perhaps I could be of some assistance to your… predicament._

No sooner had she finished reading the message, a file to be transferred was waiting to be accepted by her. The title read: _Ice Blue Eyes_. It was only a text document so there was no harm in reading it… She accepted. The file transferred easily from her unknown friend to her and she curiously, though at first hesitantly, opened the file. Before her eyes was the complete file on Aoshi Shinomori and the family. Chloe drew in a breath of amazement. She was jarred out of her awe by the sudden trill that sounded off a message.

_All of the information there is true to the last drop. Enjoy, my intrepid reporter._

The certain use of that particular familiarity seemed to sound something off within her brain. With the excitement coursing through her, she quickly typed in a message. There was a smile on her face; one that showed realization and knowledge. _Thank you… Lex._

The grey eyes that read off the message danced with mirth. _Always the sharp one_, Lex thought fondly. He knew he didn't need to reply after that. He shut down his computer and walked out of his office to go to bed. His steps all the way back were light and most triumphant. _Aoshi, step out of the way because Lex Luthor is here to stay._

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

The halls were momentarily devoid of human activity. Being nine o'clock in the morning, it was unusual to have such lack of bustling about in the Shinomori household. The sound of an automatic door sliding open broke the silence. Someone rushed into the hallway, the feet thumping loudly against the wooden panels of the floor. Raven hair freed from the confines of a tie flowed behind the woman it belonged to. She came to an abrupt stop, gasping as she slid across the ground before coming to a halt. Her light blue eyes regarded the door to her right; her breathing heavy and her hear thudding from anxiousness.

She placed her hand on the identifier, waiting for its approval. The previously red light just below the contraption turned green and the doors slid open. She hurried inside and looked around, biting her lip as she did.

"_Aoshi-nii_?" she called out. "_Dokoni iru?_ I need to ask you about something."

There was a grunt from the confines of the living room and she walked over to where she heard the sound, finding her brother there. He was seated in the middle of the room, facing the blue-tinted window. Upon her appearance, he turned and regarded her with a warm look. There was rarely a smile upon his face, so one had to watch his eyes. This was one of those occasions, however, that he chose to allow such mirth to show upon his lips.

"_Kaoru-chan_," he greeted almost teasingly as he neared her and gave her a brotherly hug. "_Nan dai_?"

"Is he coming?" she asked in a faint voice, looking up at her older sibling's face.

"_Aa_."

To see his only sister's eyes light up with joy was one of the greatest gifts he could ask for. After Megumi gave up her life, he dedicated his entire existence to the welfare of his immediate family. Their father hadn't been too immersed in the business to really care about his family. The only time he would notice was when they were threatening his reputation… like the time that Megumi confronted them with the two year old boy…

Now that Shinomori Senior was gone, Aoshi was able to do exactly what he pleased – and that was to keep his siblings and his mother happy and the business flourishing. Kaoru, just over twenty-two had a smile of joy on her face at that moment and he in turn felt the happiness surge within him as well.

"Oh, _Aoshi-nii_, that's so wonderful! Why aren't we getting ready for his arrival? Come on; call on everyone to fix the place up!" She began to fuss when he placed a placating hand on her shoulder. "_Nani_?"

"Relax, _ne-chan_," he replied with an amused voice. "He's coming later – five this afternoon."

Her posture slumped and she gave him a sheepish smile. "_Gomene_, you know I tend to get a bit too enthusiastic about things." Her eyes shined once again. "Oh, but the boy, Remy… he's actually coming! This is so – indescribably – I don't have any words to show you my happiness."

"Just that look on your face is enough to tell me. There is no need for words that you need to say."

Patting her on the cheek, he walked by her to have some tea. Kaoru, needing something to do to keep the urge of over-preparing for Remy's coming, followed her big brother. She smiled to herself and repressed the little giggle that was bubbling in side. Her nephew was coming… and was finally going to meet his _real_ family.

* * *

Misao, walked stiffly to Luthor's office. The staff rarely got called upon for anything other than fixing dinner, driving somewhere. She wasn't sure what to expect from the man. She knew that she had been acting exactly the way any normal staff member would act. She made it a point to look inconspicuous. She never slipped up… not on an important assignment. And to Aoshi-sama, this was important.

As she neared the room, she inhaled a shuddering breath of air. There was only one way to find out what this was about. Somewhat hesitantly, she knocked on the door, waiting for the verbal consent muffled on the other side. Upon entering, and poking her head in, the bald man at the desk smirked.

"Ah, Mimi; please, step inside," he invited motioning his hand to the empty seat across him.

She didn't like the look he gave her. There was arrogance there, though it was hidden behind a veil of aloofness that he placed between him and the rest of the world. She silently wondered if he would always be like this – forever trapped; a solitary being against the universe. Misao blinked with her brown-contacts eyes regarding him in what she hoped seemed like mild curiosity. In truth, she was actually fearful. Sure, she had an idea of how sedated the man could be, but his wrath was horrific. She heard talk amongst the rest of the staff when they though she wasn't listening.

"You know," the man's noted – slicing through her thoughts. "Remy and Chloe are quite close to you, I've noticed. They aren't really like that to the rest of the staff. Why is that?"

Casting her eyes down, she tried to look sheepish. "Well, I – I guess it's because I look more approachable than the others, sir."

The cluck that responded had Misao frowning. "I think there's more to you than you're telling me… no, I _know_ there's more… _Makimachi-san_."

Here eyes widened and flew up to his in disbelief. The steely gaze that stared back at her had her pursing her lips. _Well, no use in holding the whole façade._ She brought a finger to her eye and carefully removed the contact to reveal the angry blue that was hidden the whole time. She saw as a muscle worked at his jaw. She gave him a fake smile as she flicked the soft cover to the side. "Well, then, you've found me out. Am I allowed to ask how?"

"Shinomori seemed to know a lot about what was happening around the house… and let's just say that you were easy to spot as the 'not' after a bit of observing." He leaned forward and cast a glowering look at her. "What have you told him? I want the truth or so help me, I will make sure that your life becomes a hellhole."

The woman across from him raised an amused brow. "Oh, really? Do you think you can actually accomplish such a feat?"

To prove him wrong, she jumped out of her seat and reached beneath her skirt and unsheathed eight _kunai_ – small daggers, but deadly and effective. Each one was nestled in the space between two curled fingers – difficult to do; showing her experience with the weapons. Her lips changed into an angry sneer as she deliberately threw the four on one hand at him. Lex, who was not able to react quickly enough, felt the rush of air and heard the pointed blades stab into the back of his chair with a precise _snikt_ sound. Her eyes – fired with anger and triumph at the same time – flashed at him in a deadly blue.

"You underestimate my abilities, Luthor," she growled. "I can very well kill you now."

However, to her irritation, he didn't look phased. Misao felt her anger grow a rise up a notch when she saw the small smirk lift the sides of his lips. "You wish." That was the last straw. Letting out a war cry she threw her remaining _kunai_ straight at his face – and watched disbelievingly as it passed right through him and into the padded chair. Her breathing grew erratic and her eyes flew around the room. "You cowardly bastard!" she yelled furiously, her bangs thrashing around her face at her jerky movements.

The image of Lex laughed. "You, in turn, underestimate my abilities as well, Makimachi-san. You think I'm ignorant enough to believe you don't know some form of defence?" The illusion of him sat back and the kunai moved so that it seemed to be nestled comfortably in his head. "Now, tell me how much you know and what you told Shinomori… and I will let you go freely. No strings attached… except for the ones that Shinomori has placed."

The room was dead of sound, save for the laboured breaths that came from Misao. Pursing her lips together, she righted herself, stiff and formidable as she stared stonily ahead; looking at the mirage of Lex Luthor – powerful and untouchable. "You must keep your word. I will personally make it a point to kill you if you do otherwise, Luthor. Don't doubt it."

"You have my word."

There was a heartbeat of a pause before she chose to speak, her voice sounding sullen and monotone. "I was sent here to keep a close eye on Remy. That is all that I know and he is all was willing to keep track of. Aoshi-sama didn't want me physically closer to you than that. His father had done that to his daughter and that got her killed. If you question me any further on the subject I will be thoroughly insulted."

"Well," the mirage said after a moment. "I still have one question, but it it's in regards to your stay here. I suppose that you'll take your leave after our conversation?"

"No."

"No?" he asked. "So you still want to work here?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that I won't be leaving. However, considering my cover has been blown, I will stay, not as a _servant_ –" the word was spat out leaving a funny aftertaste in her mouth (she really hated the word.) "– but as a guest of sorts. I still don't trust you with the boy… or Chloe. You are still dangerous in many rights. To have them at such close proximity to you would be stupid for anyone to do."

"I assure you, Makimachi-san, that I am in no mental instability that will put them in any danger. I have gotten over my _temporary insanity_ – which I'm sure most of the world refers it to as now – and that the two are in great care. I will see to it that they are protected."

"It isn't you, _personally_, that I believe you are dangerous for," she replied in a dead-panned tone. "It is that, which follows you around that is the threat."

The sudden clap of a closing book behind her caused her to turn away from the desk. There, walking towards her was Lex Luthor holding a thick hard-bound book. His eyes were narrowed on her in their hard grey hue.

"I'm aware that people are trying to kill me," he informed her in an icy voice. "But they are rookies; all of them. I won't allow people I'm – responsible for get hurt." He wasn't about to say care. No; no, he wasn't.

The woman before him shook her head. "There is a force out there that is far more powerful than you can ever imagine. And it's growing – even now; its forces are building to new heights. No one – but Aoshi-sama and Himura-san – can stop him."

"You make this all sound like some apocalyptic war is about to happen. How do you know so much?" he raised a sceptical brow at her and held the book in one hand at his side. _The Art of War_, it read on the spine.

"I have my sources," she answered aloofly, moving away from him and towards the now static illusion of Lex where, on his chair her beloved kunai were impaled. Expertly, she retrieved them and placed them in their small leather sheaths underneath her ridiculous uniform. "I am not in a position to disclose information on that to anyone other than those I work for."

"When it concerns the safety of Remy and Chloe, it very damn well will be given to me," he growled.

She shook her head. "You will have to ask Aoshi-sama for that, Luthor." She turned to go, steering clear of his grabbing range. "I'll transfer my things to the room beside Chloe and Remy's. _Ja_, Luthor."

Lex's eyes, which had followed her out the door, were trained upon the empty doorway, the frustration burning in their grey depths.

* * *

"Chloe, you have been doing that for the past three hours, non-stop. I think it's time that you set that book down and took a break."

Startled, the blonde looked up from her textbook to the towering form of Aoshi who stood before her. Truth be told, she hadn't noticed the time passing. There was barely any time for her to finish reading and writing and making those damned essays that her focus was absolute and on what she needed to concentrate on. She looked about her, noting the scattered many pieces of papers she had used to write her notes down on and raised a brow. She hadn't thought it possible to accomplish so much. She hadn't been interrupted, either. Not once during the time she had been at the Shinomori household had anyone disturbed her.

"Was I really working for that long? It seemed like I just got her a moment ago. Damn, now I've lost my groove."

The Japanese man chuckled. "Well, now that you're roused from your work, I think a meal would be the best. Come, Takeshi – I mean Remy is waiting at the dining room already."

"You gave him a Japanese name?" she asked getting up, slightly wobbly but stretching to get her limbs warmed up.

"Well, I always thought it was appropriated that he had a suitable name and Takeshi was what I came up with. Kaoru-san – my sister and the one that –"

"Yes, the one who watched Remy while he was with my –" she choked slightly "– my dad…"

"Aa," he murmured, walking towards the door to the library she had been escorted to. "She prefers to call him Remy, though. I think it comes from habit; two years of watching the boy being called the same foreign name… well, you know how it is."

She nodded as they walked together. Her mind wandered, unwilling to keep it on the thoughts of her father's death. It was still a sensitive subject. She noted how strange the set-up was; how unlike Lex's the place. The house itself was very large and spacious, like Lex's mansion, but it had a traditional-futuristic feel to it. The doors they passed through slid to the side like a traditional Japanese door, but the entire thing was a blurry glass panel and stainless metal frame instead of paper and wood. The table she had been working at was low and the seat was actually a pillow on which she sat, cross-legged upon, but it was made so that it looked more modern and felt more comfortable than it probably would have been. The art that was wispy and oriental was set on plain white walls.

They made their way through the apparently endless hallways, with their feet shoeless, and finally came to a particular door where Aoshi had his hand scanned. The doors slid open where Remy and another older boy had been squabbling over something. Upon hearing the quiet hiss of the doors opening, the two froze and looked at the two new-comers. Chloe stepped through first (at Aoshi's insistence) and smiled warmly at the two boys. The dining room itself was cosy and small – spacious enough to fit the same amount of bodies that the table needed and for the people to move relatively freely. The window on the wall ran along the entire length and revealed a beautiful Japanese garden that was dimly lit by a few lights. Her eyes settled upon the two boys and noted that the older one, unlike the rest of the Shinomori family, had brown eyes – but they still held the same intensity as the rest of them. His hair was fashioned so that it spiked outwards from his head.

The boy scrambled up to stand and bowed to her respectfully. "Good evening, Miss Sullivan," he greeted in perfect English. "I am Shinomori Yahiko, Aoshi-san's brother."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you," she replied, with an impressed look on her face. She was unaccustomed to such manner from a child and to have it happen was very intriguing.

Yahiko righted himself and looked up at her with a smile planted on his face then turned back and sat down at one of the places at the table. Remy had made his way to Chloe and at that moment clung to her leg. She laughed a bit and lifted him into her arms.

She was just about to ask him how everything was when suddenly Aoshi's hand clamped over both their mouths. Yahiko jumped up and ran over to him silently his face alarmed. He removed his hands from Chloe and Remy's mouth and motioned for them to be silent. The room was still for a moment. Not a sound was heard; only the ringing silence. The breaking of glass came unexpectedly and Chloe shielded Remy from any shards that may come in their direction. Aoshi pushed the three out of the door and unsheathed a pair of swords that Chloe hadn't noticed had been at his side until that moment.

Fearfully she called out his name but his eyes were trained on the lone intruder, whom he knew personally: Soujirou Seta. And the door to the dining room hissed closed behind him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N** : Vocab time... mehehe

(name)_-nii _- brother (name)

_Dokoni iru_ - where are you

(name)_-chan_ - like saying little/young (name);

_Nan dai_ - what is it

_Aa _- Yes (confirmation)

_Nani_ - what

_Ne-chan_ - little sister

_Gomene_ - informal 'sorry'

_Ja_ - (see you) later (informal)

Thank you to all those who have been reviewing! It's been spurring me on to keep writing! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

Yahiko tugged on Chloe's hand, which held Remy tightly to her body. Her eyes, wide with shock, came down to look at him and she blinked. He tilted his head to the side, telling her silently that they ought to go down to the right. The child in her arms gave a sound of protest – a sign – making her see the importance of moving away from the battle scene. Just as they began to silently hurry on their way, she heard the faint murmurings of a conversation – Aoshi was speaking to the intruder – such a small child! No more than five years younger than she was. She saw the smile that seemed endless on his face and found it scary. How could one fight with such a face?

The insistent pull of the young Shinomori boy had them turning to the right and then finding their way down the maze of hallways to what looked like a dead end. Yahiko, however, touched a part of the wall, which lit up in a hand shape – much like the ones she had seen by the apparent doors of the house – and the wall slid open, revealing a small boxed in area with a control panel on one side and a cylindrical area that seemed to fall straight downwards. Yahiko pushed her in, looking back to make sure no one was actually following them and stepped inside as well. The panelling slid closed once he was through and the boy efficiently began to tap keys. Dim lights on the walls lit up and the footing that they were on began to move in a circular path downwards.

Chloe was too dumbfounded by the events that had just transpired that she watched with a dropped jaw as their surroundings moved steadily. This was all too surreal – samurai, secret passages, technologically advanced gadgets that safely brought them to what she figured was a safe haven for them. She could write a story about this; _The Adventures of a Freak Magnet_. The thought took her by surprise as it was a title made unconsciously. Was she a freak magnet?

Downwards they went; the movement steady and smooth.

She has always had experiences with such people – the ones she had actually gone for as potential boyfriend material in her earlier years in Smallville resulted in craziness; all three of them were meteor freaks of sorts… only Clark was the source of the meteor phenomena. She had even thought Lex was in the category of 'Wall of Weird' material, but her research on him had been cut short due to the later occurrences between Lionel Luthor and her. All a fancy of the past, she thought as the image of the Torch headquarters flitted through her mind.

"_Hayaku_; hurry up," Yahiko hissed in a low voice when the platform stopped.

He jumped out and made an impatient gesture with his hand to urge them on. Chloe quickly clamped down her thoughts and did as the boy said, knowing he was the only one who could get she and Remy to safety. As they moved, the light followed; turning on when they were close to it and switching off when they were far. Chloe watched as Yahiko hurried ahead and was awed when her surroundings were flooded with bright lights, revealing an underground hideout she noticed that there were others there already, huddled in a group. One woman got up and rushed over to the young boy to hold him close in a tight embrace. Chloe stopped a few feet away from the pair, watching as Yahiko's face turned a beet red colour. He was muttering something in Japanese that she couldn't understand.

Turning away from them, Chloe looked down at Remy who glanced at her at that same moment. Before she could form any words with her mouth, the child nodded solemnly. It was all the reassurance she needed. Giving him a fearful smile, she turned away, noting that the woman – the trademark blue eyes and raven hair of a Shinomori family member – and the spiky-haired boy who had brought them down to this shelter were coming towards them.

"I'm Shinomori Kaoru, the remaining sister of Yahiko and Aoshi," the woman said, her piercing blue eyes trained on Chloe's face. "I'm sorry you had to witness this on your first visit to our home."

The blonde shook her head and smiled sardonically. "I have a knack for having 'trouble' follow me around. At I have one more thing to add to my 'list of bizarre incidents'."

"You're quite funny," Kaoru said with a grin. "I like that." She cocked her head to the side and raised a brow. "You're definitely not one of Lex's women. His choice is usually brunette, leggy, and psychopathic; three characteristics that are lacking in you."

Chloe was going to comment on that when from above, there was a loud bang and the walls shuddered. The blonde's eyes widened and her heard fluttered and she instinctively held Remy closer to her.

"Come over here with the rest of the group," Kaoru commanded.

"What was that?" Chloe asked in a whisper.

"The fight is still going on. They have a knack for destructing at least two rooms in the house before the intruder finally leaves."

It was daunting to see that the Shinomori woman was not in the least deterred by the sounds above her. It made Chloe feel foolish for being shuddering like a leaf. "How long does this usually last?" She tried hiding her fear by using a strong voice.

"An hour at the most… but considering it's only smiley-face, it'll probably only take another ten minutes."

"I take it he's a regular?" There was a swift nod in answer. "Why does he always come?"

"He's warning us," the raven-haired woman answered simply, her voice curt to show that questioning her further would not get anymore answers.

Chloe pursed her lips together and stayed in the group quietly listening and jolting when the bangs from above shook the walls surrounding them.

* * *

The kitchen and dining room was a pile of rubble and in the middle of it all was Aoshi and Soujirou. The younger man, with his perpetual smile, panted and held onto his wounded arm. "It's coming, Aoshi – very, very soon. Shishio is hungry for your blood and Kenshin's… unless you switch over to our side, then you'll be spared, along with the rest of your family."

Once again the boy began to move – his feet carrying him fast across the ground. Aoshi stood still for a moment and finally lunged to the right, crossing both the blades and slicing them outwards in one movement. The wind whistled as the two swords moved through the air and he heard the definitive cry of his opponent as one of his swords sliced into his skin. On his left, he watched the body bounce once and finally skid to a stop. Aoshi turned his head and waited for Soujirou to push himself up – painful as it was – and finally look at him with a slight cringe on his still cheerful face.

"I'm not easily deterred or beaten, kid," Aoshi growled, his cold eyes growing all the more frosty. "Let him hit me with all he's got."

The boy chuckled despite the throbbing in his injured body. "You're cocky, Aoshi-san. But, you'll soon see what it's like to be looked down upon. Until next time."

Having said that, he jumped out into the garden and disappeared from eyesight. Aoshi took a deep breath and collapsed, holding his upper body from the floor only with the aid of his two swords. Soujirou had caught him; cut into his legs and his right side, but they weren't fatal. He was lucky… very lucky. Just when his body was about to finally give into his fatigue, someone sounded the front door bell, causing him to snap his attention. Who could that be? He hadn't heard the police.

Faintly, he heard a voice calling – _male, familiar, yet not someone close to me…_ - it got faint then grew louder and louder.

"Chloe! Remy! _Shinomori_! God damn it, where the hell is everyone?!"

Aoshi pursed his lips. _Lex Luthor._ He could hear the worry that was in the bald man's voice even though there was evidence he was trying to hide it. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps making their way towards the destroyed area of his house and finally stopping where the door of the dining room had been. "Luthor," he rasped in an irate tone.

"Shinomori, what the – where is Chloe and Remy? Are they hurt? What the hell happened here?"

"If you would help me up, then I could show you where they are," he said with more force as he tried to push himself up but slumped down unsuccessfully. He wasn't a man who liked to be helped, but at that moment, he knew that Luthor needed reassurance or the man would never leave him alone.

Aoshi felt his right arm get slung over Lex's shoulder while another arm held him around the middle to lift him up. He hissed in the pain that it caused but he clamped it down and grunted, indicating for them to move towards the hallway again. They passed a series of hallways slowly before they got to the same dead end that Chloe, Remy and Yahiko had been in. Using his left hand he touched the wall and it slid open, revealing the platform. The rest of the trip down to the shelter was tense and quiet, but when they finally got there, he heard cries of relief and dismay from Kaoru and Yahiko. His siblings saw to him, freeing Lex of any constraints; allowing him to seek out Remy and Chloe who he assumed (and hoped) were there as well.

"Lexie!" a child cried from across the large enclosed area.

He felt his body loosen with relief as he spotted his son running towards him in his childish steps and moved to meet him halfway. Remy threw himself at Lex and the man lifted him into his arms and held him close. "I'm so glad you're safe," Lex murmured, his eyes closing for a moment.

They snapped open again, however, to search for a certain blonde. She stood just off the side of the rest of the group, her eyes wide, her complexion pale and her body trembling. He slowly made his way to her and he stopped just a half a meter in front of her. He looked down at her, her lips shaking her eyes shining with fearful tears. An unspoken message passed between the two.

Chloe took one step to him and burrowed her face into his chest, her arms going around both Remy and Lex. The bald man, in turn, felt his breath catch before he slipped his arms around her and embraced her. And for once in his life, Lex Luthor, the man that always hid within and rarely came out, felt complete.

* * *

"They're coming with me, Shinomori," Lex growled when they were in his office. "I don't care if you want to spend quality time with them, but I don't trust your security here –"

"You are acting young and foolish, Luthor," Aoshi cut in. He sat on his table in his home office, already bandaged up. "Even if they weren't here, they'd be in direct danger of these men that I faced. Takeshi –"

"His name is _Remy_, damn it; get it right!"

"Fine, '_Remy damn it_'," he answered back, loving the fact that he was really pissing the man off with his childish approach. "The fact still remains that the boy is bound to me by blood as well. No matter where you go, they will follow you."

"You know, your little cousin told me that you'd have answers, but you're being as vague as she is. I want an explanation for this craziness and I want them _now._"

A muscle in the Japanese man's jaw ticked in attempt to control his anger. They were both stubborn men and that in itself was not a healthy combination. The silence that settled between them stretched on for a long while before Aoshi finally turned his head and let out a quite snort. "You would have to find out eventually, anyway," he mumbled under his breath, then looked back at him with hard eyes. "You have heard of Shishio Makoto."

"Yes, he killed our fathers." He paused. "I had started an investigation on that, but everyone refuses to cooperate and those who actually comply with my requests end up dead, so I've just left it at knowing it was him."

"He is a powerful man. No one has really seen him, but they know his work when they see it: total mutilation of a body by use of bullets, but mainly sword."

"I noticed there were aberrant symbols on my father's body when I went for the autopsy." Lex's voice was characteristically dead at that point – an apparent distancing from the things he was saying. "To me they're just a jumble. But I know you have an idea of what it means."

"It is a message, Luthor," Aoshi informed him. "A message in a dialect of Japanese that has almost been forgotten, but my family, Himura Kenshin and Shishio are the only ones remaining who know it. However, Shishio never stayed the full session it was taught."

"They're all the same message aren't they?"

Slowly, Aoshi pushed himself off the table and ambled towards his chair – one of the few things there that was typically western: a Lazy Boy. "'_The monster will come and swallow you whole'._ That is what is always carved into the victim's body."

"Why is he so vengeful? What did you do that made him so angry with you?"

"It's not what I did, but more of what I did _not_ do." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Shishio and Kenshin were both rivals in many ways. In the past, they were both notorious assassins, always doing the job succinctly and efficiently. However, Kenshin was always the favoured one. Perhaps it was because his features, his methods and his heartlessness were all striking and left a bigger impression on those the victim knew. This angered Shishio greatly.

"One day, when he had basically had enough of this favouritism, he confronted Kenshin and challenged him to a fight. He agreed, so they battled it out. It was very long, but Kenshin came out the winner. When his employers heard of this defeat, they thought it was appropriate to take him out. So they burned him… or at least tried.

"Shishio survived the fire he was subjected to and killed each and every businessman who had been in on his murder. He will not rest, however, until Kenshin is finally killed by his own sword. I was asked to join him as he knew that Kenshin had defeated me in a battle in previous years. But Shishio doesn't understand that it was through that particular fight that I gained back my wits and saw what was most important: my family and their wellbeing."

"So now you're a target as well," Lex murmured. "Wouldn't it be better, though, to join him if it means to save your family the pain and suffering they are going through now?"

"You talk of dishonour, Luthor," Aoshi snapped one eyelid lifting to regard his visitor angrily. "The Japanese do not think highly of such things. Unlike the Americans, we are strong behind our beliefs and will do anything at all costs to preserve our name and honour and prevent shame."

"But isn't the safety of one's family far more important than ego at this point?" the bald man asked.

The other shook his head. "You don't understand anything about the Japanese. You may know our language and may interact with them through business but you don't know our true nature. And for that, I pity you."

"Look, at the moment, I don't care much whether or not I know anything about you and your culture. Right now, I would just like to take Chloe and Remy back to the mansion where they belong. But before I do I just have one question to ask you: why was the Luthor family targeted? I have nothing to do with this conflict between you and this crazed man, yet my father was killed by him."

Aoshi shrugged. "That is something that I can't answer. If it had been Remy he tried to kill, then it would be a different story… but it wasn't. Perhaps there is someone in his group that seeks their own vengeance as well."

At that idea, Lex's expression grew grim. "I thank you for the information you have disclosed; I'll be going now."

The raven-haired man merely grunted in acknowledgement as Lex left the room to search for Chloe and Remy. When the three were together once again and in Lex's Porsche, Remy piped up. "Lexie came. Lexie was worried."

The bald man, who was behind the wheel, smiled a little. "Yes, I was worried… for the both of you." He glanced to the side to look at Chloe, noting that she was trying to hide a gleeful smile and the blush that coloured her cheeks. _Well, someone needs to care,_ he thought looking back at the road ahead. _Might as well be me._ And the smile on his face grew imperceptibly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Vocabulary!

_(name)-nii_ - brother (name)  
  
_Doko ni iru_ - where are you?  
  
_(name)-chan_ - honorific for younger individuals  
  
_Nan dai_ - What is it?  
  
_Aa_ - Yes  
  
_Nani _- what?  
  
_Gomene_ - Sorry (informal)  
  
_kunai_ - small dagger  
  
_Ja_ - '(see you) later' (informal)

Thanks to those who have reviewed! :)

I've gone back and edited the previous chapters so hopefully all the strange parts with 'two year old' and 'four year old' has been fixed.... he is four years old btw.... yeah.. --; see what reviewing can do? :) it helps! really! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_She ran through the corridors trying to get away from the boy with the perpetual smile. Her breath was laboured and her limbs were tired but she pushed herself onwards. The laughter – sinister; oh, so sinister – grew closer, despite her efforts to escape. The halls were dark save for the shafts of light that sparsely lit her way._

_She turned to her left and down the hallway she saw a doorway, nearly sobbing in relief for it. As she neared it, her heart palpitated in happiness, yet there was a strange underlying fear that she would see the feared face on the other side. Suddenly, she stumbled on herself and she let out a cry. But she didn't fall; instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and keep her upright. She knew it was him – no, not the boy with the never-ending smile, but the man who would sweep her off her feet._

_Something told her not to look at him – no, not yet; it wasn't time for her to know. Instead, she allowed herself to be lead by him to the door ahead. She looked down when she saw one arm reach out for the doorknob – pale, hand and a white-clothed arm – and push open the door. The light on the other side was blinding at first but once her eyes adjusted, her breath caught at the beauty. A meadow of sunflower after sunflower filled her vision and she almost felt her eyes water. They stepped through and waded through the sea of yellow petals, happily swaying in the light breeze. They stopped when it seemed like they were in the middle of it all and she, feeling it was appropriate, turned her head with her eyes closed to steal a kiss._

_She felt her nerves hum even before the initial touch of their mouths. When the lips finally brushed over hers she became heady; it was all so addicting, even if it was just one touch that she was pressing closer for more. She found herself drowning in the sensation of his lips on hers melding together in a wondrous mix of lust and a far more deep-rooted emotion. Her senses were heightened; she became more aware of the emotions emanating in intense waves from the man who was overwhelming her. She found herself craving for more and more of him, pressing back against his full length and loving the feel of the obvious arousal that thrust against her. She opened herself to him; allowed him to plunge his tongue into the dark recesses of her orifice, a hint of what he wanted to actually do with her; to her. Her mind was chanting uninhibitedly as the few moments seemed to last longer than they actually were._

_But the beauty of it all; the heady sensation and the onslaught of lust – and a far more deep-rooted emotion – was short-lived. The sky – so bright just moments ago – began to darken into a deep, ominous crimson._

_Her body was thrown out of the man's arms and she fell onto the ground, the sunflowers, dying and wilting around her. She cried out in pain at the sensation of her skin hitting uneven ground. The palms of her fingers felt something pliant but sticky; her nostrils flared at the acrid smell of what was close to her nose. When she looked down to see what was below her, she let out an inaudible shout as her eyes took in the image of rotting corpses and skeletons piled up upon themselves. She scrambled up, trying to touch the ground as little as possible and finally looked to see who her mystery man was. Only she couldn't find him. A heavy shower of blood began to rain over her and she choked at the horrid smell._

_The sinister laughter returned ten-fold and the tears came flowing down her cheeks. She covered her ears in hopes that it would muffle the awful sound but there was no escaping it – no escaping it at all…_

Chloe shot up out of bed, a film of cold sweat forming on her skin. The laughter was a distant echo in her ears then and eventually died out, leaving her to hear the rasping of her breaths. Tiredly she settled her eyes on the palm of her hand and took a shuddering breath. Her heart was still pumping rapidly, a reminder of just how afraid she was in her dream. When she finally gained control of herself, she looked over at Remy, who was still fast asleep, snuggled under the covers. She needed to take a walk.

Silently, she slipped out of bed and padded over to the door, opening it cautiously so as not to disturb the still slumbering child. Once the door was closed behind her, Chloe walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. She had passed through the place a number of times and the chef was accustomed to seeing her there. Being as it was the middle of the night however, Chloe had the entire place all to herself.

Or at least she thought it was all to herself. There was a light on from what she could see through the cracks at the side of the door. When she pushed it open, she noted that the refrigerator door was open and someone was rummaging through it. In spite of herself, she took a moment to admire the bottom that was extruding from the shielding refrigerator door. Her eyes caught the familiar curve of a bald head and found herself blushing.

"Lex?" she inquired in a sleep-hoarse voice.

The sounds of someone rummaging stopped and just as she suspected, Lex peered over at her from where he stood. He pursed his lips. Apparently, he wasn't used to being caught in the kitchen. If he had, he would have been more conscious and worn a top instead of just his pyjama bottoms. The crimson stain on her cheeks grew to a darker shade of rouge.

"Chloe," he acknowledged. "What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

"I might ask the same of you," she countered, ambling over to him, despite her better judgement.

"I was just going to get something to eat before I went to bed," he replied succinctly, before glancing back in the cool interior of the fridge and taking out a container. "Ice cream?"

Chloe momentarily forgot about the mound of corpses and withering sunflowers. "Wow, now that's one dessert I thought you would never indulge in."

"Oh?" He raised a brow and closed the door behind him, then walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You think I'm all tiramisu and exotic fruits, I assume?"

She shrugged in turn and followed him, watching as he efficiently brought out a pair of bowls and spoons. "You just don't look like an ice cream kind of person. I mean the stuff you eat; they're all so healthy and balanced. Ice cream doesn't fit in anywhere."

He gave her a little smile at that and proceeded to scoop some of the creamy stuff and place it in a bowl. "We all have our surprises. So, tell me, Chloe, considering I told you why I'm here, what's your story?"

She stared momentarily at his movements only to start speaking when he paused. "Nightmare," she declared plainly.

"Really? It must have been very intense if you needed to come down here for a snack. What was it about, if you don't mind my asking?" He resumed to put one more scoop in the other bowl and went to put the ice cream back into the freezer.

"The usual nightmare dream," she replied, sighing and leaning against the island. "Fears, mostly… oh thank you," she said when he handed her the bowl and began to eat.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened today?" Lex asked quietly.

"Naturally," she stated dryly. "But there was more to it than that. It was like it was stating a prophecy that is waiting to happen. That's what scares me the most. I just don't understand what it means."

"Well, perhaps if you told me, I could interpret it for you. I have had psychiatrists analyze me left and right and I think I know all the basic symbols and analyses known by the human race," he said in a wry tone.

Chloe grimaced and took another spoonful before she asked, "Are you sure you want to hear it? Or more importantly, why should I entrust to you something so personal?"

"You need someone to confide in, Chloe, and you should know that I'm always here for you." He waited a heartbeat to allow that statement to sink in. "So shoot; tell me about it."

She pursed her lips, quiet for a moment. "Corridors," she finally said openly. "Dark corridors with lights above; it's eerie, like you're in a mine shaft but it's cleaner, straighter." She closed her eyes and frowned. "Laughter was there. It was this deep, evil laughter that followed me everywhere I went and I tried running, I really did, but my efforts were futile. I came to a door then, but I stumbled and almost fell. A –" her voice cracked. _I'm not going to say who it was_. "– a man stopped my fall. He held me even when I was upright already and he opened the door for me. He wore white and it showed brightly – especially in the sunlight that pierced my eyes when the door was open."

Chloe sighed and relaxed visibly. "The meadow… a beautiful place with a field of sunflowers… we stood in the middle; the man and I. And – shared – a kiss, but it was short-lived." Her voice turned bitter and fearful once again. "He pushed me away and the sunflowers withered and I fell onto a mound of skeletons and rotting flesh and the sky began to rain blood. That's when I woke up."

She was shuddering then. "Oh, God, Lex, it was so scary. I know it means a lot but I don't want to know. Don't tell me what it is. Please…" She almost broke into tears, but her eyes flew open when she felt arms circle around her. Lex, though unaccustomed to physical comfort, found himself compelled to calm the woman in his arms down.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You went through a lot today. Just, calm down now. Calm down…"

He rubbed her back and held her close to his body, breathing slowly, expecting her to follow suit. When she did, he too relaxed. He didn't want to admit it, but her dream disturbed him greatly. Skeletons and withering flowers; the dark corridors and the sinister laughter; this was a vivid nightmare and it definitely told of future struggle. After a while, she grew stiff in his arms and he pulled away, noting that she refused to look him straight in the eye. _Still awkward,_ he thought sighing inwardly as he walked back to the side of the island that had his now-melted ice cream. He stirred it around a bit until finally he exhaled and placed the bowl in the sink.

He was rinsing out the contents when she came to stand closely by him and he glanced down at her. She stared at his hands; or in the direction of his hands. She looked more spaced out than anything. He set down his bowl and spoon and held out a hand to ask for her things and she handed it to him. They were like that – standing side by side; both thoughtfully quiet. He left the bowls and spoons for the maids to clean it up (_At least I did half the job_, he thought absently) and dried off his hands with a paper towel.

"Why are you so damn nice?" she suddenly asked. Her voice held no venom; quite the contrary, in fact. It held a lot of softness.

"I'm not as cold-hearted as the papers make me seem," he replied sardonically, throwing the towel in the bin.

_But you should be so that I can hate you instead of like you so much_. "But I'm just the 'freebie' in the actual package that you wanted. Remy should be the only one you should be kind and generous to. Not me."

"Chloe," he began and turned to her, taking hold of her arms with a gentle touch. "The two of you aren't a 'package deal' at all. Remy is my son, yes, but you are in essence, his sister and his mother. Therefore, that makes you family as well."

She searched his face for any deceit and found it oddly sincere once again. After a moment, she began to feel squeamish being at such close proximity to him. She extracted herself from his hold and walked towards the door. She paused just as she was going out. "You going upstairs or not?"

Lex smiled and shook his head. _Some invite to walk her back to her room,_ he thought as he followed her.

* * *

Shishio Makoto sat in the darkness of his office, accompanied only by the bit o dim light that managed to make its way around the blinds and into the room. The cigarette in his hand glowed at the end as he took a puff. His thoughts were an agglomeration of chaotic layer after layer. Different scenarios filled his head, made him smile, sneer, frown; snort. Each one was how he would finally defeat Kenshin Himura. _Would it be better to cleave him in half? No, I think I should cut him so that he is on the road to a slow death; then put salt on his wounds then burn him._

His thoughts of his projected victory were cut short by the series of knocking at the door. Growling low in his throat, he barked a 'come in' and leaned forward propping his elbows upon the desk top and narrowing his eyes at the spill of light that came in. A familiar and sensual scent wafted into his nose and instantly, he knew who it was. Her form was silhouetted against the brightness from the hallway behind her, accenting her curvy womanly figure. In spite of himself, he felt his mouth water.

"Yumi – my lovely little espionage," he drawled, a smirk lifting his lips.

"Shishio-sama," she greeted lithely. He couldn't see her face but from the tone of her husky voice, she was smiling coyly. "I bring good news."

She closed and locked the door behind her, then sauntered towards him and he leaned back, anticipating her next move. Just as he suspected, she sat upon his lap, wrapping her arms around his bandaged body and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know the one that got away? Well, it seems that he wasn't smart enough to clean up after himself. We found him. He's waiting downstairs."

He smiled. "That's good… _very_ good… hmm… why not… after a little –" he grabbed her bottom and squeezed making her gasp. "– you and I go downstairs and see how our little friend is?"

It was an hour later that they emerged – Yumi's cheeks tinted pink and her eyes still looking a little glazed from their prior activities. Shishio was looking smug as ever as he practically strutted to the elevators to check on their little 'friend.' Below the lobby of the building was a wide warehouse area. The place was bustling with people training, scientist experimenting and of course the small group of men protecting the man he was there for. As he came closer to the fortress of guards, he motioned for them to move aside so that he could see their captive.

On the floor, a man with full muscle and a lean figure rolled and groaned in pain. Agony-filled eyes looked up at Shishio and the man's face registered in his brain, causing him to gasp. The bandaged man looked down upon his captive, chuckling, before he hunkered down. "You thought you could get away, did you?"

"You – made – m – me kill – Lionel," the one on the floor wheezed out.

"Kent, Kent, Kent; now why would I do that? Unlike you, I have no reason to kill the man. You had the incentive. You chose to do that yourself. My men were following your orders that day, remember?" His smile widened to a frightening sneer.

Shishio ordered the men to put away the kryptonite for a moment. "It was all you, Kent-san. I had nothing to do with it… well, maybe half of the assassination, but you, my friend; you were there to command. And kill you did."

"You didn't want survivors. And I had no control over myself!" Clark cried, his brown eyes looking desperate.

Shishio snorted at that. "Your instincts were in full reign, boy. And from the looks of it, the man had it coming. Aren't you glad that it was at least you and not some other lowlife?"

"But –" he began to protest again.

"_Urusai!_" the other commanded in a snarl. "Shut up, Kent. You have no choice now, but to work for me. If you escape again, I'll make sure to tell the authorities that you were responsible for the deaths of Lionel Luthor and Shinomori Yuichi. And you wouldn't want that. No, you wouldn't want that at all. Because – because what if your _oka-san_ and _oto-san_ find out?" he asked in feigned innocence, his eyes wide and with fake fear.

Shishio got up and began to pace in a false terror-filled manner. "Oh, what if your little girlfriend, _Lang-chan_ found out, too?" The faux virtuous look he gave melted and gave way to a sinister laugh. "You have no choice, boy."

And once again, Clark Kent felt helpless to the dark future he had gotten himself into.

_To be continued..._

__

* * *

__

**Vocabulary:**

_Urusai_ - shut up (informal; rude)

_Oka-san_ - mother

A/N: Glad you've gotten this far... and thank you to those who have reviewed. :) It's always nice to hear that those who are reading this actually like it! :) hehe...


	15. Chapter 15 2pt

This is a two part chapter... I thought that the first section had been lacking by itself and the second part was just too Clark-centric so I put them together... they balance each other out... I hope you like it! :)

FEEDBACK: appreciated... very very much... :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 15.a_**

Misao watched Remy closely with narrowed eyes. He in turn stared at her in an innocently blank expression. The raven haired woman frowned and bit her lip. The moment was drawn out to seem longer. The sound of the clock's ticking was echoing in their ears. Finally, it happened.

"Four of a kind – all kings!" Misao cried out in triumph as she set her set of cards down. "Try to beat that, kiddo."

Remy blinked his blue eyes at his cards and cocked his head, then looked up at Misao. He smiled at her and she lost the proud look she had. "Royal flush," he stated and put down his set, leaving him with only one card left. There it was – a ten, jack, queen, king and ace all in a row… and all diamonds – the highest cards of the deck. Misao's jaw dropped.

"You did not just beat me for the third time," she said in disbelief as she watched him lay down the last card he had – a lame three of spades. "That's crazy. _Shinji rarenai_! Again, Remy; you were cheating! Here, let _me_ shuffle the cards!"

The boy just giggled and handed over the pile he was fixing up. Ever since Misao stopped being a maid and returned to being his aunt, she had become liberal with her time and spent a lot of it playing with Remy or helping Chloe with her studies ("We Shinomori's are a lot smarter than the average Americans our age since we finish schooling – all three levels – when we're twenty or twenty-one at the most," the raven-haired spunky woman had boasted just a few days before.). It was a lot more fun, Remy thought. Even Lex made it a point to take some time out of his schedule to goof off with the child.

Chloe suddenly stumbled into the room causing Remy to start. "Oh my gosh, oh crap," she groaned, hopping on one foot and trying to put on her shoe. "I'm going to be so late! My teachers are going to kill me! Damn it, where are my notes?!"

"There," Misao said, pointing at the table top. The papers were scattered across it in a disorderly fashion. She scampered towards it and shuffled them together, not caring that they weren't organized. "What time's your class?"

"Nine! And it's already eight-fifteen! I'm so screwed! And I haven't had my coffee yet!" the blonde let out a scream of exasperation. "Look what you did! You delayed me! Now I have less than forty five minutes left! Don't talk to me! I need to go! Bye Remy! See you later!" Before anyone could say anything in return she rushed out of the bedroom. The two could hear her heavy steps down the stairs.

On the first floor, Chloe rummaged through her bag before she remembered she didn't have her car anymore. Feeling even more panicked than ever, she stopped and screamed, "_Lex!_"

She waited impatiently for him to answer her call. The man, in an annoyingly leisurely manner, came around the corner with his suitcase in his grasp from the direction of his office with a curious, yet amused look on his face. "What's the matter, Chloe?"

"I need to get to class and I'll be late but I don't have a car!" she cried out, biting her lip and looking at him worriedly. She knew it was uncharacteristic of her to be complaining in such a way, but she was beyond caring at that point.

"Well, I have time to spare before my business meeting," he replied, glancing down at his watch. "I could bring you to Met U. It _is_ on the way, so I might as well drop you off."

She let out a squeal of joy and threw her arms around him, impulsively giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" she cried before she let go of him and ran towards the door. "Given your usual speeding habits, I think I'll actually make it in time and not get in trouble!"

Lex was slightly stunned (but more pleased) by her reaction to his offer and walked in the direction that she went, an arrogant smirk on his face. Chloe was later delighted by his choice of transportation: the sleek Ferrari, shiny and black. As he drove, he noted she kept glancing at her watch and nodding to herself as way of assuring that she would make it. Once they stopped at the front of Met U, Chloe jumped out, glancing back and waving with a big smile on her face, before she proceeded into the building. Lex waited until she was inside before he drove off.

It was only later when Chloe was in the middle of the lesson that she realized LuthorCorp was on the other side of the city.

* * *

She was done with her classes and had just spoken with Pete. She didn't tell him about the previous few days, knowing exactly how he would react and she didn't need someone breathing down her back. She was at least comforted by the fact that she still had the entire Shinomori family to help her. They had called the morning after the incident to see how they were all holding up and almost naturally, they all began to converse with her – taking turns on the phone until finally Aoshi got back on the line (Kaoru and Yahiko were busy at the time bickering and from the sound of it, things were getting physical) and asked for Misao.

Most of all, however, she was comforted by the presence of Remy and Lex alike. Remy made it a point to try to keep her mind off of that night and all the fears she was harbouring inside her by always engaging her in some kind of childish game. It wasn't a surprise that the boy would do such a thing since he, too, was shocked by the events that came to pass in the Shinomori household. It was Lex's role in her feeling assured that was unexpected. She always thought that they would stay in a state of dislike towards each other, but during those few weeks, she found herself drawn more and more to him. After that night in the kitchen, she found herself asking more and more for his opinions of things, finding reasons to bother him when she wasn't busy doing something.

As she walked down the hallway to the main entrance, her mind drifted back to the night before. She had just finished with her work and didn't find the need to sleep as of yet. Remy was already deep in slumber and Misao had gone to meet with Aoshi. She had the urge to talk to someone so she had made her way to the library – where Lex usually was late in the evening – and poked her head inside the room. Just as she suspected, he was seated in the comfort of one of the plush couches, looking over a few files.

He had looked at her and given her a little smile, a silent invitation for her to take a book and sit down in his company. And she did exactly that, going over to on of the shelves and taking a book that looked interesting and went over to sit in the seat across from him. They had stayed in each other's presence, immersed in whatever they were doing, yet acutely aware of each other. Even if he didn't know it, she was glad of his constant, often silent companionship. At times, she had found herself yearning to be in his embrace just for the feeling of consolation that she had found the two prior times she had been in his arms.

Chloe almost sighed out loud in that empty corridor in Met. U had she not seen the average-height man with striking red tresses that was tied up in a high ponytail. His sudden appearance had her stopping in her tracks. When he looked at her she was caught off-guard by the shocking purple colour of his kind eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Sullivan-san," he greeted warmly, strolling towards her happily.

The blonde woman frowned and stepped away from him. "How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?" With each question she became more fearful. The man may have looked pleasant but Chloe knew better than to trust merely appearances.

The man chuckled amusedly. "It's okay," he assured her, stopping just a few feet away from her. "My name is Himura Kenshin. I'm Shinomori Aoshi's business partner and close friend."

Chloe blinked. "You are?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off and looked down at himself. He was would have been a monochrome figure – what with the sleek black trench coat over his black slacks and shirt had it not been for his hair and eyes. "I don't really fit the part of your usual businessman, _ne_?"

It was true. He did look quite harmless and puny – he didn't look like he was built for anything that was physically strenuous or capable of being a corporate monster like Aoshi. He was a lot shorter than Aoshi and he didn't look as formidable – what with that open expression on his face that made him look so… adorable. She had a sudden urge to go over and pinch his cheeks. She shook her head, remembering that this was a grown man – over twenty – she was looking at not a ten-year-old.

"Well, you look too nice is all; what with all your cheerfulness. It's uncharacteristic of your role," she replied. "I mean, Aoshi always looks so straight-faced, even when he's amused."

"Yes, I understand what you're talking about." The red-haired man took a step closer with a chuckle, feeling it was safe to do so without scaring her off. "I hope I didn't startle you much."

She shrugged. "I've had the case of the creeps for while now. I'm sure you've heard what happened when Remy and I went over to his house." A nod in came in reply. "Yeah, so… that aside, may I ask what you're doing around here? Given that you're a partner of Aoshi, I doubt this is a favourite hang-out of yours."

"I just wanted to know who the woman Aoshi's been talking about is and so I came over to see." The smile on Kenshin's face grew. "I can see why he is so infatuated with you."

Chloe blushed profusely and Kenshin laughed. "Anyway, I was also told that he wanted you to be safe. I've basically been looking out for you when you have been out of the Luthor household."

She raised a brow. "You know, I should feel weirded out by that since I've been coming here for the past few days… you're quite the stealthy person. I never would have guessed you had it in you."

"That's always a good thing; looking inconspicuous or incapable."

Chloe was going to ask to what extent he followed her when someone's annoyed voice cut in.

"Oy, Kenshin!" someone yelled rudely from behind him.

She focused her eyes at the one who barged in and felt her mouth go dry. How could there be so many hot men that she hadn't met yet in Metropolis? The man was tall and tan and young and handsome. There was something devilishly charming about him even with the irritated look on his face as he hurried closer. "Let's go already! What the hell's – oh, _hello_ there, Miss," he drawled, with a sudden change in his demeanour. He slowed down and practically sauntered the rest of the way there with a lopsided smile on his face.

Up close he looked even more dashing. His brown hair was spiked up and he wore a red bandana around his forehead. His eyes a deep chocolate brown were so sigh-worthy she almost succumbed to doing it then. The thing that made her want to just melt was his broad shoulders and wondrous height – maybe just a bit taller than Aoshi himself. She felt like she could be enveloped by him completely and the way that he was looking at her at that moment, it seemed he was thinking something similar to her.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling broadly as she tipped her head back to look straight at him.

"Chloe Sullivan, meet another friend of mine, Sagara Sanosuke." Kenshin had an admonishing look on his face as he glanced at his companion.

"You can just call me Sano," the man said, folding his arms over his chest. The shirt he was wearing was white and absolutely unbuttoned, showing off the firm muscles of his abdomen. Chloe felt her mouth water. "Nice to meet'ya, Chloe."

He stuck out a hand for her to shake, which, with no hesitation, she took. Her grin didn't falter when at the initial touch there was no spark. Inwardly, she slapped herself. _Hello, major hottie in front of you and not even a little reaction! What, is he only eye-candy? He can't be a knight in shining armour character who will sweep me off my feet?_

"Nice to meet you, too, Sano." Saying his name was awkward, but something she was sure she would get used to saying over time. She was very sure that she would be seeing a lot more of this guy.

"Well, now that the niceties are over," Kenshin cut in swiftly with a cheery disposition and a final clap of his hands, "Why don't we all head out and –"

"Chloe," another man said.

She knew who's voice that was as it was tattooed on her mind permanently; the low timbre that played with the syllables of her name making it sound more exotic than common; that wondrously seductive, sexy – "Lex, hey," she called out, letting go of Sano's hand and waving at him.

Lex didn't look pleased. His face was set in a hard look as he regarded both men in her company. There was a tight, business-like smirk upon his face, telling Chloe that he was irritated. For what reasons she wasn't quite sure but she was hoping that it was for the fact that he was jealous… _wishful thinking, Chloe Sullivan,_ she told herself sighing inaudibly.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" The young Luthor's grey eyes were steely beneath the aloof cover.

Kenshin could obviously tell exactly what the man was feeling and held out a hand to shake. "Himura Kenshin, and this is Sagara Sanosuke," he replied quickly, a smile on his lips.

"Himura… so you're the silent partner of Shinomori Aoshi," Lex said, taking the hand in a firm grip. "I always wondered what you would be like."

"I don't look like much, huh?" the red-haired one joked. "I get that all the time, the whole 'puny weakling' side-comments. Either that or people mistake me for a woman."

"I think it's the hair," Sano pitched in, his lips in a wide grin. "It's all long and shit; and it's shiny too. It's no wonder they think you're female."

Chloe couldn't help but snort in amusement at that, although she tried to hide it behind a cough. The two broke the handshake and Lex's eyes focused on Chloe as he went over to her side and put an arm around her shoulder as he turned back to the two. "Well, it was nice to meet your acquaintance. We really must go now. Remy's is getting restless at home and I think he wants to see you." Just as swiftly as swiftly as he had come, the Lex and Chloe walked away from the two other men leaving the blonde to shout a good-bye.

"Lex you can let go of me now," Chloe muttered once the two were out of their view. "What's up with you acting all funky anyway?"

"I don't trust anyone who is associated with Shinomori," he answered curtly, not removing his possessive hold on her.

Sure what he said was half a lie, but it was unusual for a Luthor to confess that what he did was an act of jealousy. When they were finally at his Ferrari and she was safely inside, he let go of her and hurried around to the other side so they could get home – and as far away from the two men as possible.

* * *

"So that's Chloe Sullivan, eh?" Sano murmured, a mischievous grin on his face as they walked back to the two motorcycles they arrived on.

"I'd say that went pretty well, don't you?" Kenshin said in his usual upbeat manner.

"Yeah, it did," his companion agreed, shaking his head. "I swear, Luthor is so predictable. No wonder stony-face Aoshi was so sure of himself. Do you think he'd want an update on the situation?"

"No, he can wait a little longer. If he really wants to know he'll call." As if on cue, his phone rang and the spiky-haired man glanced down at Kenshin, who answered his cell phone. "_Moshi-moshi? Aa, Aoshi. Hai, de gozaru. Iie_, everything went perfectly fine. _Aa… hai, ja ne_."

"So was he happy?" Sano asked as his companion ended the conversation with the man on the other end.

"Well, you know, he doesn't really like the fact that Chloe liked Luthor of all people, but he wants her to be happy. She's not really supposed to be a concern of his, but you know how that _bakayarou_ gets; always wanting to help people."

"Yeah, sort of like you,_ ne_?"

"We're not close friends for nothing," Kenshin pointed out.

"I swear, _shishou _playing cupid is just hilarious… oy, Ken-san, wouldn't it be funny if he wore the whole Cupid get-up? You know, bow, arrow and pamper bottoms or something?"

"Aoshi will beat you to a pulp if he ever heard you talking about that," the red-haired man reminded, climbing onto his sleek, custom-made Harley-Davidson. "But… yeah, it would be quite hilarious." And the two men laughed before they roared off down the road towards Aoshi's home to hear what (or who) the next plan would involve.

* * *

**_Chapter 15.b_**

Clark lay on the floor, two-layered – with metal on the bottom and glass above it; a solitary shaft of light from a dull bulb shined above him. Motionless was he, save for the steady rise and fall as he breathed. He was curled most uncomfortably into himself; his knees and lower legs as well as his arms were all propped against the floor close to each other as the rest of him was folded so that one could see his exposed back. It had been over an hour since they had exposed to the kryptonite that was stored below the layers of steel and glass. This was Room 4: a place of punishment for any man who came to know the one named Makoto Shishio.

The only door that served as entrance and exit hissed open and someone walked in – their stride slow and precise; light and feminine.

"Kent-san," the woman called out in a mocking sultry sing-song voice.

Lifelessly, Clark's upper body drew up so that he was facing Yumi. The woman noted that the boy had given in – what with the lack of expression in his hollow gaze. He was looking straight at her – but did not see her in particular. He was looking straight through her; _no focus_, she thought with a smirk. His punishment had worked. He would be their puppet from then on until they had nothing more to do with him. _Then a little injection of kryptonite into his body, and then you can say good-bye to the boy of steel!_ She could hardly keep in the giggle that was bubbling up her throat.

Mechanically, the young man moved to get up, chest and back covered in a film of sweat and rippling enticingly in the dim light. Yumi enjoyed the view for the moment before she turned around and walked out. She didn't say anything for she thought that her actions spoke loud enough for him to know that he was to follow her lead. He made no attempt to escape at that moment, knowing that there was nowhere he could really go that wasn't heavily guarded with men holding the deadly green rock.

They walked through a series of hallways – all around them there was the shiny glass and hard cold steel layers; silent warnings; almost jeering at him to even try anything. Finally, Yumi stopped directly in front of a yet-to-be-opened door and made a sideward glance at the Clark. She folded her arms, an action that made her cleavage all the more defined. His brown eyes didn't even glance down at them; too forgone to see anything but a bleak future; endless as the maze of corridors they were in. His posture slumped in clear defeat he waited for the door to open before he trudged inside. There, Shishio lay on a low mattress surrounded by plush pillows and with a plate of sashimi in front of him. The man covered in bandages and loose samurai attire grinned at the one who just entered and brought a slim piece of raw tuna to his lips with the chopsticks.

"How are you fairing, Kent-san?" the man asked before he slipped the fish meat into his mouth. _Red, dead meat; he chews it deliberately and precisely; he's enjoying it so much._ Clark watched the man eat the piece for a moment, struggling to prevent himself from throwing up at the sight. "I asked you a _question_, boy."

"Fine," he mumbled in reply. But he wasn't feeling fine. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was something in the Japanese man's demeanour that told him he was up to something… something big.

"Well, from the look that you're giving me, I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here."

The samurai – _a title undeserving to him_ – turned his head away from Clark and motioned for someone to come out of a shadowed nook in the room. His brown eyes trailed sluggishly towards the same direction and at the point that he saw the figure, his previously dull gaze became instantly animated – filled with utter disbelief and horror. "You – what are you doing here?" he demanded, taking a single step towards the person.

"I thought I'd introduce the two of you, but it seems that you've already been acquainted previously! Oh my stars," Shishio berated himself sarcastically with a harsh smile on his face.

"What do you mean, '_what am I doing here_'? Am I not allowed to be part of a raunchy group like this?" The figure unsheathed a sword and pointed it directly at the young man. "You think I'm weak, but I'm not. I'm strong, damn it! You have so little faith in me!" The individual charged at the him and tried to cleave him in half. Clark was faster, however, and stopped the hand from coming down with the sword.

"Stop it, both of you!" Shishio commanded in an angry tone.

Instantly, the sword clattered to the ground and Clark watched the person kneel respectfully to the bandaged man. Shishio chuckled. "So eager, my young follower."

"Always, _shishou-sama_," came the muffled reply.

The older man snapped his eyes towards Clark. "And so disrespectful, you are," he muttered in disdain. "Well, that can be easily remedied." Someone from another hidden corner came out and handed a box to him. Shishio held it gently, watching his young prisoner's face and beckoning him closer. "I had his made for you, Kent-san."

Once Clark was close enough, he opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted pendant – shaped and with engravings identical to the same mark he had carried those few months in Metropolis when Jor El was testing him. It was the inverted pentagon with the two circles within the perimeter of the shape. Clark blinked. It was a beautiful piece and the symbol it had was so personal that he couldn't help but feel a certain affinity to it.

"Go on," Shishio urged bringing it closer to the young man and causing him to jump slightly back. "Take it."

Clark was slightly suspicious of it, but he took it anyway, marvelling at how heavy it actually was despite it's the compact size. The entire thing – pendant and chain – was made of a hoary metal, that Clark was sure could not be silver.

"_Adamantium_," he was told. "It's very strong – impenetrable, but highly malleable when in liquid form. It reminds me of you, in many ways, Kent; strong and unbreakable unless exposed to your single-most threatening enemy: the green kryptonite."

Clark pursed his lips and felt like giving the thing back. "Wear it, Kent-san. I will be deeply disappointed if you don't."

It was a euphemistic way of saying something far more horrible would be done to him if he didn't wear it. So the young man put it around his neck. Clark lifted the pendant and fiddled with it, suddenly feeling imprisoned by it. He knew there was something wrong with it, but when he tried his x-ray vision on it, he could not see through it.

"You don't trust me?" Shishio looked taken back.

"I never trust people who torture others in such a way that you've done with me," the auburn-haired man said pointedly.

"You deserved it," the figure hissed, getting out of the bowed position. "All those who don't follow the rules are punished for it. You broke the rules, Clark. You must suffer the consequences."

"Now, now, that's enough. Clark," Shishio regarded the half-nude man. "I know that you feel contained, so I thought that after your time in Room 4, you'd like to have a nice stroll around Metropolis. Don't worry," he added with a grin. "You won't have anyone with you. It will be just you and your little pendant and whatever other clothes I will provide you."

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

"Well, I think everyone is entitled to freedom, Clark. You haven't been out for a whole week, so I thought I would reward you. And afterwards, your real work will begin." The grin became a sneer. "We will be targeting the Shinomori family again, only this time we'll first get those associated with them. That means the Luthor's first – along with that bastard child."

Clark pursed his lips, trying not to show his horror at the prospect of going against someone he could almost trust. He gave a tight nod, however, and was soon being escorted out to head to another room where he got a chance to bathe and choose his clothing.

Back where Shishio was, the person shook a disappointed head. "I thought he would be happy to see me."

"Apparently not," the bandaged man chuckled sardonically.

"He really is an idiot," the person muttered, getting up and pacing. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He doesn't see, young one. He doesn't understand our way; doesn't understand how we would be helping rid the world of those that are dirty and useless."

"More like those who have destroyed the dreams of others," the individual seethed; eyes flashing and hands clenching angrily. "I'm so glad that I killed Lionel; that bastard ruined so many lives. He deserved to die a horrible and painful death. Does Clark see that it was supposed to be that way?"

"No, he doesn't, unfortunately."

"Someone ought to slap some sense into him."

"He will come to realize his destiny is to destroy those who threaten those who are not as privileged." Shishio picked up another piece of sashimi from his plate and ate it, his teeth sinking into the fish's delicate muscles and feeling the raw stuff slide down his throat, coated with his saliva.

* * *

Shishio's men escorted Clark only until the entrance to the building – on the outside, it looked like an abandoned warehouse of sorts in the outskirts of Metropolis close to the port, but inside, everything was plush, clean, expensive and most importantly, new. Even the things that he was wearing were new; down to his underwear. Once he stepped outside, they closed the entrance quickly leaving him alone. _Alone._ Something churned in his stomach at the idea. For now, he would be just that: alone as he walked through Metropolis – _one last time_. Then it would be back to his prison – or suffer more at the hands of his Japanese master.

Clark looked across the river that lay before him; the rushing water going in the opposite direction of the way to the city. The wind blew out into the same direction as the moving river – towards the sea. _To another place; a place where there didn't exist bandaged men with a fierce desire for revenge._ He began to walk slowly towards the tall buildings – if he ran in his full potential speed, he could get there in a matter of minutes… but he chose to walk; a slow, deliberate stride. He had no particular place he felt he needed to go… not at that moment.

He allowed his mind to wander; think of how exactly he got there. He thought of how he had been in the middle of fixing the fence at the Kent farm – _alone; Mom and Dad were in town_ – when the men with green kryptonite in their possession came and took him away with them. He recalled how once they reached Shishio's hiding place they slipped a potent mixture of hypnotic substances and red kryptonite – _Murasaki; that's what they called the substance_ – into his blood.

He remembered blacking out and only waking up when one of the men with him put a gun against Lionel's head and shot a hole straight through before another man slit his stomach then began to write a message across the dead man's chest with a _tanto_. The place was a mess; he noticed part of the walls had a sizzling line across it. He had used his heated ray vision before he became conscious of his actions. He recalled panicking and running away before the men could restrain him. He had gone back to his parents, told them what had happened and with a tearful goodbye, had run away yet again. But in the course of a few weeks they found him. That left him in his current position. He as about to endanger his friend; a friend he hadn't seen in a few years. A friend who knew about his secret and was angry at him because he lied for all those years while insisting he was being truthful the whole time.

A look of resolve came over Clark's face. He would warn Lex; tell him to leave or else he would be in direct threat of Shishio Makoto. It was then he ran; ran faster than he ever had in his entire life just to help the only person who probably had the means to help him in return.

_To be continued..._

__

* * *

Vocabulary that you probably are wondering about:

_Shinji rarenai_ - That's impossible

_Moshi-moshi_ - Phone call greeting

_Aa_ - yes (agreement)

_Hai_ - yes (when correct)

_de gozaru_ - honorific (very formal)

_Iie_ - no (when wrong)

_bakayarou_ - stupid idiot

_shishou_ - boss (different from Shishio)

What do you think? oo


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Damn it, Lex, I want to listen to Coldplay, not some screaming shmuck who thinks he can sing," Chloe snapped as she switched the station from the raunchy sounds of Korn to the mellower sounds of the song 'Clocks'. It was an old hit, but a good number, nonetheless.  
  
"I'm sure you're quite aware of whose car you're in at the moment," Lex answered back in a tight voice. "Therefore I believe that I have control over whatever goes on in here... unless you want me to stop on the side of the road and drop you off so you can just walk all the way back – and let me tell you it's still a long way off to the mansion." As he spoke he turned it back just as the song changed from its previous hard sound to a censored version of A Perfect Circle's 'Judith'.  
  
The irritation was still coursing through his veins from seeing those two men conversing with her (_and eyeing! Don't forget the eyeing!_) at the university and his only way of venting was to speed down the open road back to the mansion as he listened to the pounding sound of the drums and the metallic strum of electric guitars. Chloe let out a disgruntled snort and she folded her arms. His need for the upper-hand was really getting out of hand – he wouldn't let her do anything that he didn't approve of and it was really starting to piss her off.  
  
"You know, one of these days, I'll have reign over you," she muttered as the loud music began to pound into her head.  
  
"What was that, Chloe?" he asked over the music, his eyes still trained in front of him.  
  
"Nothing," she replied forcefully to be heard and slumped into her seat with her hazel eyes glaring at the window in front of her. _One of these days_, she repeated in her head.  
  
Once they stopped in front of the mansion, Chloe jumped out, her things in her hand and ran up the stairs toward the entrance to find Remy. She needed a hug and this time she definitely didn't want it from Lex – albeit his arms could wrap around her easily and make her feel warm and fuzzy, her annoyance level with him was too far-gone to be able to stand him at the moment.  
  
Barging through the door she went straight to the library, believing that she would find Remy there. She pointedly ignored the maid, thinking that she would just tell her that there was lunch on the table. She threw open the doors to the library and opened her mouth and called –  
  
"Clark?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and stared dumbfounded. A rush of memories came back to her and she felt nostalgic, angry, happy and confused all at the same time. She hadn't seen him since she had left Smallville for her studies in Met U, and it was strange to see him there; surreal to have his presence there. There were so many bitter memories that swept through her that she was ready to just run out. He hurt her – hurt so many people, and here he was, in Lex's library, full and almost larger than life.  
  
"Chloe... what are you doing here? Do you have a meeting with Lex? Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
She blinked. That was his voice. The farm boy with shiny auburn hair and his shining eyes – akin to that of a small puppy – rushed over to her and embraced her close to him. Her eyes widened, but she didn't reciprocate the gesture; she merely stood there, too stunned to do anything else. When he pulled away, he held her shoulders and looked straight at her. "You're not in trouble, are you?"  
  
She frowned, suddenly feeling the impulse to slap him for such an assumption. "What the heck is that supposed to mean? Why do you think that I'm in trouble? Just because I'm here and the last time I was in trouble for anything I actually came over here?"  
  
"Well, no, it's just that..." he trailed off, blushing slightly. "I don't know, I guess I'm just stressing out," he sighed, pulling away from her and walking farther into the room.  
  
He was tense and jumpy, which set off alarms in Chloe's head. "About what, Clark?" she asked in a concerned manner stepping towards him.  
  
"Uhm, well..." Clark tapered off as he took a fleeting look at the blonde and then tried to change the subject temporarily. "Where's –"  
  
"I'm right here," the young Luthor replied from directly behind Chloe, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
She gave the man that just entered a sharp look. "Damn it, Lex, don't sneak up on people like that."  
  
He merely smirked at her and put a hand on her shoulder then looked at Clark levelly. "What do you want, Clark?"  
  
There was so much hostility in his voice – enough to make the auburn-haired man cringe slightly at his tone. He glanced at Chloe but then addressed Lex on the matter. "I think it would be best if I just spoke to you alone."  
  
"Whatever you can say to me can be said to Chloe as well. She's entitled to know everything that you're about to tell me."  
  
The farm boy frowned. "Is there – is there something going on between you guys?"  
  
Chloe was about to speak, but Lex cut her off. "Yes there is now can you please –"  
  
"But, Chloe should already know that it wouldn't be wise to –"  
  
"Why are you speaking like I'm invisible?" interjected angrily, trying to shake of Lex's hand from her shoulder. "I _am_ still here! What am I the person in that Clay Aiken song now?"  
  
"Chloe knows what the terms were of our relationship," Lex answered succinctly, ignoring Chloe's sputters. "Now, if you want proof, then –"  
  
The bald man turned Chloe around quickly so that she was facing him. There was a bewildered look on her face, as if she didn't understand what he was about to do. Lex, who was going about to 'show' Clark of their involvement (but more to give into his desires for that moment) captured Chloe's lips in a slow, searing kiss. He felt her stiffen momentarily but then melt under his mouth. He didn't know whether she realized that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down further to deepen the kiss, but he was enjoying every moment that he had of this until she chose to slap him in his face. He just hoped that she would do it after Clark left.  
  
It didn't seem like she wanted to let up just yet, so he thought he would take advantage of it and slipped his tongue across her lips, which went slack, allowing him access to the inside of her mouth. He plundered her mouth with his lips and tongue, loving the moan she let out and the play of her own tongue with his. He had forgotten there was another person in the room – until that person let out a loud purposeful cough. He pulled back – though reluctantly – and inwardly rejoiced at the dazed and aroused look on her face.  
  
Anchoring her close to him he looked back at Clark who had turned a deep rouge colour. Lex gave the younger man a tight smile. "Now, Clark, what was it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Uh – see... you have to leave, Lex," he finally got out though he was still flustered by what he had seen.  
  
The other man raised a brow. "Oh? And why should I leave?"  
  
"You're in direct danger of a madman and I don't want to see a friend of mine get hurt."  
  
"So now I'm a friend, Clark? That's funny, because I thought friends don't lie – and I recall in the not so distant past, you lied about your entire existence. You lied to me, Clark, about who you are and kept secrets from me when I was being more than truthful with you." Lex's eyes turned steely.  
  
"Lex, I know you don't want to believe me but –" the young man began again.  
  
"I know all about Shishio Makoto, Clark," Lex cut in coldly.  
  
"Lex, you don't understand, he has a strong army – indestructible. They have forces that... you can't reckon with and win against." Clark stepped forward in desperation. "Please, believe me, Lex. Do what I ask of you: just leave Metropolis."  
  
"Running away from your problems is futile, Clark. It will all just catch up with you in the end. You should know – the kind of all cowards; always running from the things that you can't beat." Lex pursed his lips. "Now if you're done, I think it would be wise for you to leave."  
  
Clark looked down at Chloe who had regained her senses and had been listening the whole time. "Please, Chloe, tell Lex that it isn't right to be in the direct line of danger. You know that I am just looking out for you guys."  
  
"You know, I have to question why you would come to either of us after all these years of cutting us off. I think you want something in return, Clark." The auburn-haired man stiffened and pursed his lips in refusal to answer her. "Yeah, it figures. Look, Clark, Lex and I – we're not individuals to avoid our problems. We've come to face what issues we have in one way or another. If you think that by 'helping us' would guarantee you a ride away from Problemsville, you've got a loose screw in your head. I suggest you leave now, Clark."  
  
"You don't understand!" he protested again. "I know –" Clark suddenly stopped and gasped, pitching forward.  
  
Despite her anger, she cried out and broke free of Lex's hold and ran to her former best friend who was now on the floor. Clark's fingers clenched painfully and he cried out in pain, writhing on the floor. She had seen him do this before and knew that it was something caused by the green kryptonite. Frantically, she searched his entire being for where the green veins all congregated on his skin.  
  
With a cry of relief she tried to take of the offending necklace and pendant from him. She shouted a curse when she felt an electric shock pass through her when her skin came in contact with the metal. She backed up from Clark, feeling absolutely helpless. Lex pulled her to him and held her close as they both watched – one in despair while the other in a stony aloofness.  
  
It lasted for a few moments before Clark breathed in a gasping breath and his body unclenched. Chloe had been holding her breath and along with him she exhaled, the relief welcoming. However, just as quickly, the anger returned in its full power. "What the hell was that, Clark?" she demanded.  
  
"A – Adamantium..." he coughed out, groaning as he attempted to get up. "Shishio –"  
  
"You're with him? Is that why you know so much? You're with the person who's after us?" Her voice rose to greater volumes until she was yelling. "How could you, Clark? How could you do such a stupid, senseless thing? Are you _insane_?!"  
  
"I had no _choice_," he ground out, pushing himself up. "He forced me into it. I never would have done any of this!"  
  
"I don't believe you, Clark. You're so much stronger than that! You would have found a way out of it!"  
  
Clark's brown eyes grew hard. "You try being in my shoes, Chloe; you try doing going through everything that I've gone through and tell me that I haven't tried my best." Running a hand through his hair he pursed his lips in finality. "That's it. I did and said all I could. Good bye, Chloe... Lex."  
  
With that, he walked past the both of them and never looked back. _Until we meet again...  
_  
Chloe let out a loud sigh and leaned instinctively into Lex's hold... before she tensed up and pushed herself out of his arms. A dark blush entered her cheeks as she blinked up at the bald man who gave a small smile. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't need a reason for my actions," he answered simply.  
  
"When they involve another person, yes you do!" she snapped back, her eyes shooting fire at him.  
  
"I knew it would irk Clark... among other things," he stated, the smile on his lips widening a bit.  
  
The blonde frowned at him and went over to him. Then she put a hand to his forehead, ignoring the instantaneous spark that she felt at the contact. "I think you're coming down with something."  
  
"I've never gotten sick a day in my life, Chloe." He smirked inwardly when he felt her hand twitch against his skin and she cursed herself for being affected by the way he said her name. Damn him and his low, silky voice!  
  
"Yeah, well something must be wrong with you if you did something as insane as that," she muttered moving away from him.  
  
"Why are you complaining?" he asked following her; the amusement was evident in his grey eyes – eyes that she refused to look at for fear that they would see right through her. "You seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was a while ago."  
  
She gave him a piercing look and snorted. "You caught me off-guard," she half-lied keeping a huffy face. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the far wall in front of her. As long as she didn't look directly at him, she would be fine.  
  
"Oh, so that explains why you reacted so –"  
  
"Clark said that Shishio has a strong army," the blonde suddenly interjected, swiftly changing the subject. It was a lame and obvious attempt to veer off the direction the conversation was going in but she was desperate.  
  
Lex smirked. _Fine, this conversation will be delayed for a later time..._ "Yes, he did," he informed her, moving to sit in one of the seats. He watched her take the chair across from him.  
  
"Do you think Clark is part of that 'army'? Or do you think he's one of his random henchmen type characters?"  
  
"I really don't know, Chloe," he answered almost tiredly after a pause, leaning back against his seat and rubbing his bald head. The amusement had gone from his eyes, leaving them thoroughly blank. "I just hope he's not... because if he is, there's no way of stopping him."

* * *

Clark was strapped to a metal surface, his blue eyes staring blindly up at the bright artificial light above him. The feeling in his stomach was horrible. He felt so lonely – so singled out. Just because I'm different, he thought dully. He wanted to cry. To think! A grown man, wanting to cry! He let out a snort of dark amusement. He was an agglomeration of conflicting feelings. He felt betrayed, in truth. He had gone to Lex to help him and he shut him out. Then Chloe – he hadn't been expecting to see her there... and when he saw the two kiss... the horror set in. He had felt the green jealousy in him overtake his senses and he was almost tempted to rip them apart. _She's my friend, not yours_! He felt like screaming it at the top of his lungs.  
  
But it wasn't true. She wasn't his or a friend. Not anymore... it was depressing for him to have to go through what he did today. When he got back, Shishio welcomed him, openly embracing him – welcome back. Welcome to my side – briefly before he escorted him to the deepest part of the headquarters where he would get his dose of the Murasaki drug.  
  
_Murasaki_, the burned man had informed him with a wide grin on his face, _is the name of the woman who wrote the great Tale of Genji. She was unknown to the rest of the world at her time – much like you are right now. Despite her low stature, she was able to become a member of the Japanese court because of her special abilities in writing – such a thing was unheard of for a woman in her society. Given this opportunity to be around people that the outside world was not exposed to, she wrote about the true stories of those who surrounded her – the tiniest detail did not escape her watchful eyes. She revealed to the world who the elite were and what they were truly like – that they were not as perfect as the common folk believed them to be. This substance, Kent-san, will enable you to take on her role – reveal the truth behind the Luthor and Shinomori families and to redeem those who have fallen because of their greed.  
_  
Then, as if for effect, Shishio had picked that moment to bring his face close to Clark's as his sinister brown eyes bored into the young Kryptonian's. _Help me bring justice, Kent-san..._  
  
And so he would bring justice. His upper body was bare, his jaw clenched. He was ready for the dosage. Shishio beckoned Yumi come over. She was holding the syringe in her hand. Inside the tube was the glowing purple substance. Stonily, Clark stared straight in front of him, inhaling slightly at the pain he felt from the prick of the needle into his arm. The effect was almost immediate; he felt the strangely liberating rush that the substance gave, but he also felt himself losing grip of consciousness. He gasped, struggling slightly and felt his eyes roll to back, finally giving in to the urge of blacking out.  
  
Shishio waited a few moments, the grin on his face feral. Yumi was smirking along with him; her hands on her shapely hips. The seconds drew out, but Shishio was a patient man. He could wait – enough. Clark's eyes slowly opened with a strange glint within its depths. He switched his wild, blood- hungry gaze to Shishio and a slow sneer formed upon his lips.  
  
"Hello, shishou," he greeted.  
  
_To be continued..._

* * *

_Murasaki _- means purple

**Feedback:** would be quite nice..


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

He couldn't concentrate. Lex stared at his laptop for a moment then leaned back in his chair and exhaled tiredly. Ever since that whole incident with Clark and Chloe, he hadn't been able to focus his attention to his work; his mind was always drifting to the issue with Clark and Shishio then shifted to more pleasant thoughts of Chloe and that wonderful mouth and tongue of hers. Of course his thoughts tended mostly to Chloe as it wasn't as stressful to think about her.

However, the moments when he did think of Clark's sudden appearance and the fact that he was connected to Shishio caused all the questions about his father's death to resurface. Clark had a personal record with the older Luthor and therefore, there was a motive for Clark to kill the man. Chloe – _wondrously soft lips coupled with enthusiasm among other things_ – had brought it up when they were discussing Shishio and she presented the probability that it was just a point of circumstance – Lionel was there and so he was to be killed. Lex joked about her watching too many hostage movies and she just shrugged and said that it was better to be open-minded than to see things in one solitary way.

Still, Lex was never one to see the crime so brutal as just an act of circumstance. Killing a man just because he was there didn't explain the carving on his chest –_ The monster will come and swallow you whole_. There was a reason why it was there; it was a warning. Had it only been for Shinomori, it would have solely been on the old man's body, but it was also on his father's body. A warning of conflict yet to come.

_And I've gone and endangered Chloe and Remy's li_ves. His inner voice accused him once again, but he knew that what it was saying was wrong. They would have been in more danger had they not been under his care. They would have been totally exposed – easy prey for a starving predator. Shishio Makoto with the strongest weapon Lex knew: Clark Kent.

The young Luthor closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed his seat back and got up, shutting down the lap top as he moved. There was no way he was going to get anything done with all the things that were going on inside his mind. His muscles felt strained despite the fact that he hadn't done anything strenuous. Damn stress, he thought bitterly in his mind. He needed some distractions; something effective… like…

_Chloe._

With a little smile on his face – there because of the anticipation coursing through him – he strolled out of his home office to check on that lovely blonde that was residing with him. As it was, she was talking to someone on the cordless phone in the library. Remy and Misao were there as well, immersed in another round of Big Two.

Lex's mirth, however, came to a dead stop at Chloe's giggle. She never giggled; not to his knowledge had she ever allowed such a – a girlish thing to come out of her mouth. His head snapped to her and narrowed on her form – sprawled on the couch as she spoke to whoever it was on the other line. _I swear if it's Shinomori I'm stuffing those precious swords of his down his throat!_

"Sano, you're such a freak!" she laughed into the cordless phone as her pointer finger on her free hand twirled wisps of her hair.

Lex felt something surge in him. _Danger! Danger! Intervention needed now!_ "Chloe, could I speak to you for a moment?"

His voice was deadly calm. The movement – the easy-going atmosphere was replaced by tangible electricity and everything froze for a moment. Remy looked up at Lex with his wide blue eyes and suppressed a giggle. He was finally accustomed to what the Chloe and him were feeling for each other – mostly because Misao kept on muttering about it when she saw the two on her way to see the small boy. It's so obvious, yet those two are so baka to see it, she told him with the shake of her head before they settled into their usual rounds with the cards. With a knowing look on his face he glanced at Misao, who nodded at him and they brushed all the cards together and headed out quietly.

Meanwhile, Chloe had tilted her head backwards and blinked at him. Even if he was upside down, she could tell he was irritated. With what, she didn't know. She was too busy listening to the quirky stories that Sano was telling her about the women he dated. Pursing her lips she settled back again in her seat.

"Sano, uhm… something kind of came up –"

_Yeah, I know_, the man on the other end replied with a mischievous tone. _I heard baldy-man. Go talk to him. He sounds like he's got something stuck up his ass._ Chloe repressed a laugh.

"Okay, bye," she said in a muffled voice before she disconnected. Waiting a moment and taking a breath before she got up and looked straight at the stony-faced Luthor. "What's up?"

"I think it's high time we talked about that kiss we shared just a while ago," he answered point blank.

He strode purposefully towards her, causing her to stiffen. He took a seat across from her and leaned forward; his elbows settled upon his thighs. Chloe moved in her seat and mimicked his posture so that they were at eye-level. She wasn't about to show she was intimidated by him. "What about it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I've told you my story. It's time for yours." His eyes were intense, piercing her; making her feel almost vulnerable.

"You told me squat, Lex," she retorted. "_I knew it would irk Clark… among other things_." Her voice turned mocking when she quoted him then she snorted. "I mean what the hell? That's no answer; that's avoiding it. I'm absolutely not going to say anything until I hear the truth from you."

"But I already gave the truth." He could feel the blood in his veins pump more furiously.

"Yeah, half baked!"

"It's a lot better than nothing – which is what I have from you. Do you make it a habit to have someone kiss you then reciprocate only to flirt with some other guy afterwards? Some people would call that –"

"Oh, no, don't you dare even go there!" she yelled. "I was talking to a_ friend_ just now; I wasn't flirting! Why the hell am I explaining any of this to you? You're not even explaining your side of the damn story!"

"Don't be so pig-headed, Sullivan –" he started, his eyes narrowing.

"Ooh, _very_ bad choice of words, Lex! Pig-headed? _Sullivan_? Oh yeah and let's not forget the fact that you almost called me a damn _slut_!"

"I wasn't going to say –"

She went on raving, refusing to let him speak. "First you insult me then you place distance! You know, I'm thinking it really was all for show because if you really did care then you'd have forgone the extra crap and just told me straight out that you actually _like_ me."

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't like you, Chloe," he told her in a deadpan voice.

"From what I can see, as long as it's got ample cleavage and can be used to your advantage in another situation, you would have done the same thing with it as you did to me." Chloe inhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose before she moved to get up. "You know, Lex, I thought that we were friends but I see that it's all just my imagination."

"I don't want us to be friends," Lex growled as she walked away.

She whirled around with spite in her eyes. "Oh, is that right? Let me guess…" she tapped her finger against her chin as if she was thinking then looked back at him, her eyes a stormy colour. "You want us to be fuck buddies?"

"Damn it, Chloe, you know that is not what I want our relationship to turn out to be."

"You're certainly not being clear about what you want of it, Lex." She sighed tiredly then. "And until you are, I think we should keep a bit of space between us."

She began to walk out – her fingers rubbing her eyes. Ranting always took so much energy out of her, but it was better than keeping in all that frustration that was pent up in side of her. And all for the –

"Chloe you better not be walking away from me. No one ever walks away from a Luthor our circumstances."

The enraged voice was kept low, but menacing enough to stop her in her tracks and caused her to turn around and peer at him. He was standing in front of the couch his eyes a dark and stormy colour while a muscle worked at his jaw. When she faced him fully, her head was tilted up in defiance and her eyes refused to waver from his face.

"You know, Lex, there's a first for everything," she seethed. "So consider this your first." With that she stomped off leaving Lex in the deafening silence.

* * *

"Sano, it's gotten worse," Misao murmured into her cell phone with a heaving sigh. "It's been a week since they've spoken to each other. They refuse to dine together and Remy's becoming distressed."

"Don't worry, _anata_," Sano reassured his girlfriend. "Ice-box is thinking something up. Just… entertain Remy for a while longer."

"His senses are acute,_ tori-tama_," she hissed into the phone. "He will always be aware of what's happening around him. There are no signs of the two even making eye-contact within the next few weeks and Halloween's coming up in that time. If Ice – I mean Aoshi, doesn't act now, Remy's going to head for a steady decline!"

"Really, babe, just chill. Here, talk to Ken-san. He knows more about what's going on with that _baka-shishou_ of ours. _Aishiteru, itachi-anata_!"

There was a moment of fumbling and then Kenshin's voice – chipper as usual – met Misao's ears. "_Konbanwa,_ Misao-dono!"

"Oh, cut the formalities already, Ken-san!" she whined, rolling her eyes. "You make me feel like I'm a hundred instead of twenty-two!"

"But, _sessha_ could never drop formalities for everyone deserves the utmost respect," the flame-haired man said, chuckling.

She grumbled into the phone. "Anyway, what is it that my cousin is cooking up for the two? It's excruciating to be around them when they refuse to talk or acknowledge each other. It's – it's so childish!"

"Yes, well I recall another couple a year ago that had gone through such a phase," he answered in a jokingly wistful voice.

"_Mou_, Ken-san!" But the woman laughed. "So tell me what's up?"

"Well, with Halloween coming up, Aoshi thought it would be nice to host a nice party at the penthouse. It'll be just you guys there, us and a few other selected guests."

"Uh huh… and how do we get them together, spike their drinks?"

Kenshin laughed heartily. "No, of course not; that would defeat the whole purpose… the thing is, we're going to make it a masquerade party… so they're bound to run into each other, but not recognize each other."

"And you're sure this is going to work, how?"

"_Maa, maa_, Misao, some things are supposed to be a surprise! Just expect an invitation in a day or two. Everyone gets one. If one plans to back out, you inform us and we'll do the coaxing… if we left it to you I don't think we'll be seeing them at all."

Misao snorted. "Look, I know I'm aggressive and all but –"

Kenshin chuckled. "Really, Misao-dono, you can just leave it to sessha or Aoshi. Anyway, I have to get going. You take care, okay? _Ja_!"

"_Bai-bai_," Misao said with a smile on her face.  
  
Exhaling loudly, she flopped back on the bed she was sitting on. Soon, she thought relieved. She was so sick of them skirting around each other… _Chloe to Lex no baka_.

* * *

Chloe ran her fingers across the keyboard expertly, typing in the address to her email account. When she logged in, she found that she had merely one new mail. Nonchalantly she clicked on the inbox icon and her face instantly lit up when she found that the sender was Aoshi;

_You are cordially invited to an All Hallow's Eve Celebration  
__**Hosted by:** Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi  
__**Where:** 24th Floor, Kyoundai Towers  
__**When:** October 31; 7:00 pm  
__**All guests are required to attend in full costume.**_

The whole idea seemed wonderful. She immediately sought out Misao and upon finding her, she asked her about the possible costume she had in mind. The raven-haired girl seemed enthusiastic about the entire thing and said also added that Remy would be going (upon Aoshi's request) and wearing a prearranged traditional Japanese costume from the early 1800's. Chloe felt the anticipation build in her, only to feel it drop slightly at the probability that Lex would go to. Pursing her lips, she went to seek him out.

* * *

Lex gave a once over at the invitation and snorted. He knew that Chloe must have gotten one, too, considering she was the closer one to the Shinomori's out of the both of them. He was very tempted to go. But his blood still boiled at the idea that she could possibly spend more time with that Sagara character. Did she know that he was a playboy – seeing a different girl everyday and flirting with women left and right?

Oh he would go, he thought resolutely. There was no way in hell that he would allow her to be in a place at such close proximity with someone who oozed sexuality like Sagara did. He'd be there and she wouldn't know it.

There was a sudden knock at his office door and his eyes flitted from the screen of his lap top to the raven-haired woman with sharp blue eyes. "Makimachi-san," he greeted stiffly.

"Damn it, why is everyone being so damn formal with me all the time? It's 'Misao', Lex; I'm going to be here a while so you better get used to saying that name."

"What do you want?" he asked shortly, his eyes going cold as she approached his desk.

Misao placed both palms against the wooden surface and looked intently at Lex. "You're going to Aoshi-sama's party, right?" There was something in her look that made him want to answer 'yes'.

"I plan on declining, actually," he told her instead, leaning back against his chair and looking at her with his usual easy smirk.

"Oh right! I forgot; you're never one to associate yourself with those who are obviously far more superior to you. Okay, well, I'll go tell Aoshi-sama that his lowliest invitee will not be coming."

Lex pursed his lips, so tempted to speak his mind, but he knew she was baiting him. _So, Aoshi wants me to come_, he thought when the door to his office was closed and once again he was left alone. That was a sure sign he was plotting something; most probably to show him that he was capable of winning Chloe over. Oh, no, he hadn't forgotten their first non-business conversation. _You know, considering she isn't attached, I believe I would like to try a hand at courting her…_ the Japanese man's voice, so suggestive and arrogant, was still clear in his mind.

Lex leaned forward onto his elbows and pursed his lips as he stared ahead of him. Damn it, why was everyone after her all of a sudden? There was no doubt that she would showcase herself during the party since she wasn't one to be anything less of a spectacle wherever she went (she had a habit of drawing attention to her… must be her personality and aura that draws their attention to her).

"Lex," someone called snapping him out of his humourless thoughts.

His grey eyes rested on the only person who could occupy his mind so completely. "Chloe," he greeted just as aloofly as he had with Misao. "What is it you want?"

_A lot of things that you aren't willing to give me as of yet_. "I just want to know if you're planning to go to Aoshi's party," she answered in a huffy voice, shoving down the thought viciously.

"As much fun as it sounds, I plan on passing the invitation," he lied, a small smirk playing across his lips. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The fact was that Chloe did feel put down that he wasn't planning on attending. Despite the fact that they weren't in good terms whatsoever, the tension around him, always kept her fears of Shishio and his men at bay. "Oh, yeah, very disappointing," she retorted, trying to hide her true feelings on his answer. "Okay, well…" she cleared her throat and walked out.

Despite her best efforts to keep it from him, Lex saw the play of emotions on her face… and once he was in the presence of only himself, he leaned back against his chair and a full-fledge smile grew upon his lips.

* * *

_**Vocabulary:**_

_anata - _endearment akin to 'love' or 'dearest'

_tori-tama_ - rooster head (nickname of Sanosuke; given by an old acquaintance... it stuck obviously)

_Aishiteru_ - I love you

_itachi-anata_ - endearing way of saying 'weasel' (Misao's nickname given by same person who first called Sano _tori-tama_

_Konbanwa_ - good evening

_sessha_ - 'this unworthy one'

_mou_ - come on (in essence)

_Maa-maa_ - now, now!

_Bai-bai_ - fancy shmancy way of writing 'bye-bye'

_Chloe and Lex no baka_ - Stupid Chloe and Lex

Yep I know, you're on the verge of killing me for delaying the coming together of Chlex, but be patient.. it's coming... :) Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Greatly appreciated.

**_Dew aka BB_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

Sano whistled as he lifted the costume Aoshi was going to give Chloe. "What I wouldn't give to see this on _itachi_. She'd look so hot!" He turned to his boss and gave a pleading look. "Could Misao try it for a while? I promise that she'll only wear it for a moment…" a look that suggested they would be engaged in activities needing no barriers such as clothes between them.

At the icy glare, Sano set the costume down and backed off, laughing a bit. Aoshi shook his head. "Why she's with the likes of you, I'll never understand," the businessman muttered.

"Love is a strange thing; it can exist in any circumstance." Sano grinned haughtily at his boss, feeling smart at his words.

"Are those wise words coming from rooster-head's beak? I'm shocked," the other man smirked. "Or perhaps you got that quote from someone else? That seems more likely as your brain is a lot smaller than the rest of us."

"You know if you weren't my boss I'd kick your ass right now," the spiky-haired man announced.

"You can try but you won't even be able to get near it," Aoshi answered back arrogantly.

Sano narrowed his gaze on Aoshi and clenched his jaw from saying anything. The other man looked back arrogantly with his eyes dancing in amusement and triumph. He looked back at the costume and pursed his lips. "I must get Misao to bring her to the salon… this won't work if he can tell by her skin tone and hair-colour." He glanced at the spiky-haired young man. "Call Misao right away and tell her she is to bring Chloe to Hidori's salon."

With a curt nod, Sano left with the cell phone in his hand. Once the man was out of the room, Aoshi looked back down at the outfit. Lex Luthor, Mr. Predictable when it came to women, was not going to know what hit him. The smirk that graced the Japanese man's lips was mischievous and full of glee.

* * *

Remy sat quietly on the bed in his shared bedroom while Chloe and Misao fussed over the blonde's costume. He may have been deemed empathic, but this was one particular ritual that the boy could not understand. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so naturally male that clouded his ability to comprehend or maybe because he was too young. Still, becoming distressed about what to wear, how to wear it and the make up and hairdos just didn't click well in his mind.

Seeing more than enough of this side of the women he was close to, Remy hopped off the bed and left the room to search for a male. He'd had his share of oestrogen; now he needed a dose of testosterone… and who better to provide that than his own father? With a little smile on his face he skipped down the stairs with one hand on the banister, then walked with his head wandering around and bobbing as if he heard a little melody in his head.

Remy knew Lexie would be in his study and just as as he opened the door, there he was. He felt secret mischief of sorts roll off of the bald man and the child cocked his head to the side curiously before he moved closer. The child watched as Lexie looked up from the screen of his lap top and saw the raise of a pale brow of surprise. Remy knew it was because of his costume and he beamed up at him, holding his head high.

"Well, look at you, Remy," Lex said, the corners of his lips lifting. "When did you get it?"

The young boy was fully dressed as a samurai of the Meiji Era; a full-length _kimono_, _hakama_ pants and a _haori_ all in blues and whites. At the child's hip was a shrunken version of what Lex himself had behind him – a pair of swords: the _kodachi_ and the _katana_. Everything was precise; down to the _tabi_ and _tabi_ socks he wore.

"I got it yesterday from _oba-san_ who said it was from my _shukufu_," the child answered simply, puffing his chest and strutting around for a while.

Lex was torn between laughing at the four-year-old's display of confidence and growling at the idea that Shinomori had actually given something to Remy. He knew the latter reaction was uncalled for as the man was Remy's uncle and thus he was entitled to contact and gift-giving, but he couldn't help but feel uber-protective of his son. Remy, with his sharp senses brought his blue eyes to Lex's own grey ones, his expression becoming solemn.

"I'm happy you're my dad," the boy stated simply.

Lex forgot to breath. He had never felt emotions as severe as those he was experiencing at that moment. He felt himself shakily get up and go over to his son before kneeling before the child and grasping his arms in a loose hold. "Do you mean that?" His voice sounded faint, even to his own ears, but he was beyond caring about that.

The split second that Lex waited was elongated into what seemed to be hours. Remy's head of soft raven strands moved in an upward and downward motion. It took a moment for the answer to register, but when it did, a floodgate burst open and a chaotic blend of happiness, stark disbelief, and relief roared through the older Luthor. Lex saw the four-year-old watch him with eyes that spoke of child-to-parent love and felt the grand feelings grow to new heights. Impulsively, he drew his son in and held him close; his body shaking uncontrollably. _So this is what it feels like to have a family member actually love you,_ he thought, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt Remy's shorter arms wrap as far as it could around his middle and let out a choked laugh. It felt so strange to express so much and yet he was thankful that he allowed such a thing to occur.

It was so difficult not to be open with Remy. He already had empathic abilities, thus trying to hide one's true feelings away from him was impossible. That added to the natural joy and trustful nature made it hard to even deny the boy a glimpse (at least) of the true person behind the front. Lex pulled away and gazed at his son with an intense look in his grey eyes.

"Thank you, Remy," he murmured with a little smile.

In turn he got a toothy grin. "You're welcome," the boy answered enthusiastically, aware that he had just done something extraordinarily wonderful for his father.

The knock on the door had Remy turning his head and Lex glancing irritably at the intruder. His annoyance melted away from his outward appearance as he withdrew into himself once again when he noted that it was Misao. She looked as though she had been searching for someone and found him. Switching her blue eyes to Lex for a moment she informed stiffly, "I just came to get Remy." Then she peered back at Remy and smiled warmly. "Come on; we still have one more stop to make before the party."

Remy turned back to Lex and tugged at his arm. "Please come, too, Lexie," the child urged. "I want you to come, too."

It was then that Chloe decided to burst in as well pushing the door open to its fullest angle and startling Misao slightly. The older Luthor brought his eyes back to the doorway and felt something clench in his gut. She, too, was sporting a traditional Japanese kimono that was a bluish-purple hue with cherry blossom designs. The inner layers were a lighter blue colour while the _obi_ tied around her waist was a peach tone with red, violet and sky blue flowers printed on them. The darkness of her clothing seemed to enhance the pale tone of her skin. Even though it was a conservative costume, Lex noticed the sudden acuteness of his senses. Her face was yet to be adorned with make-up, but he was more than willing to say that she needed nothing to enhance her already flushed cheeks and full pink lips.

"So what's happening now?" Chloe's voice cut through the haze that he had retreated into as he took in her appearance. She seemed oblivious to his attention – to the way he was practically memorizing her appearance.

"I want Lexie to come, Chloe," Remy stated firmly with a delicate frown upon his childish brows.

Misao made a little sound of amusement at Remy's pet name for Lex. She had never heard the boy use it before and to hear it in reference to the bald Luthor was hilarious. She bit her lip, however, when she noticed the deathly glare that he shot her.

"I'm sorry, Remy, but I have a lot of work to do," Lex lied easily as he looked at his son. He knew the boy would pick up on it and had counted on it. As he regarded the child in his arms, his true message was clear in his grey depths. "We can hang out later, though. Now you run along and have fun, okay?" He gave a little smile and urge the child to go with Misao.

The look on the face of the young Luthor changed to one of clear mischief. He understood and would do what his father told him. Before he turned, Remy made sure there was a believable pout upon his face. In a sulking manner, he went to Misao and Chloe, both of whom looked slightly guilty – as if they were responsible for the situation and the boy's disappointment. It took a fair bit of control not to break into laughter – for both Remy and Lex.

Before leaving the room, Chloe glanced back at Lex and bit her lip. "You _can_ come if you want to, Lex…"

He shook his head in reply. "I'll be just fine here… I think things would be far too tense if I went and it would ruin Remy's night for sure."

The blonde considered this and nodded. "Very well… uh… I'll… see you." Awkwardly, she turned away from him and left him alone.

Lex waited for a few minutes, waiting until he was sure they were gone. Then he moved efficiently towards his bedroom. _I've still got an hour and a half to get ready,_ he thought.

* * *

Inside the car, Chloe fidgeted, her fingers tugging at one another as she stared anxiously outside. The mansion was rolling out, Lex was still inside and Remy was still sulking. She felt awful about doing this, but even as she barged into his office, the awkward feeling returned and had he come, there was no doubt the rest of the night would have been the same way.

"Hey, Chloe, snap out of it; if I didn't know better, I would have believed you were actually enamoured with the bald _bakayarou_," Misao piped in a joking manner.

The blonde snapped out of her daze and glanced at the spunky chick beside her. "Well, I would have laughed in your face at thinking such a thought," she replied.

The sceptical look that she got had her rolling her eyes and Misao smiled. "Say, you want a drink? I believe they actually have some red wine stored in here…" she looked inside a compartment and brought out a bottle with a triumphant look upon her face. "Here we go!"

In a mindless motion, she moved the bottle so that it was to pop away from her but lined up to the window by Chloe. Before Chloe could stop her, Misao popped the cork and it hit the tainted glass before ricocheting off of it and landing promptly on Remy's lap. It wasn't the cork that had her panicked, however. Just as she suspected, the red liquid shot out apparently with the intent of ruining her costume. And it achieved to do just that. To the blonde's dismay and horror, it landed in an unceremonious splat across her lap and sank into the expensive material.

She stared at it for a moment before she let out a little peeping sound to express her utter shock. Misao's blue eyes were wide in shock and guilt. "_Kami-sama_… Chloe, _sumimasen_… really I'm so sorry!" When she said that, movement was restored in the back seat area. Chloe began to fuss again and Remy watched wide-eyed as the two bickered about the incident. "Kenta-san, we have to make a detour to Hidori's place. Chloe, don't worry, Hidori-san has a lot of other costumes that are just as good as this one. I'm so sorry."

Misao's female companion looked disappointedly at her clothes. "I just feel bad that I can't wear this… it was so pretty…"

"Don't worry, this is a common design. I think it would be best to pick something else out anyway, just in case someone else has the same costume as you. I think a lot of the females will be planning to wear this kind of thing anyway… given that Aoshi-sama is a traditional man and a bachelor… no doubt they would do all in their power to impress him with their attachment to the Japanese culture…"

"You're sure that this Hidori character will have something in her place? What if it doesn't go with my hair?" Chloe began to panic again. "I don't want to look like some wannabe type person… and I have to be in full costume!"

"We can arrange it so that you have the full costume; don't worry so much; Hidori-san is just great with these things."

The rest of the car ride to the shop was filled with panicked comments and reassurances. When they finally stopped, they both sighed in relief and jumped out, ushering Remy out with them as well. The boy hurried with the two older women, fascinated by their reactions to such a situation. His attention, however, was diverted once they stepped inside. The place was flooded with light and screamed posh. There were mannequins with different outfits and mirrors mounted on the walls. The place was had strange designs upon their walls where there were no mirrors and the ceiling was painted with angels, demons, gods and nymphs. It was a clash of cultures, yet they melded together in a glorious mesh. It was like walking into the fun house of a carnival… only for adults.

"Ah, _Misao-chan, daijoubu_?" A man's voice cut into the tense group. "Oh, _Kami-sama_, what happened to your dress, dear?" he practically cried out when he saw Chloe's borrowed kimono.

"It's a wine spill… I'm afraid that I can't go waltzing about wearing a wet kimono to a party, now can I?" she tried to kid around but she looked miserable about it.

"Hidori, we need another costume and a makeover that will fit it pronto. Do you have anything that could go well?"

"You know that I don't like these last minute things, Misao-chan… but I'll make it an exception…" the man smiled and glanced back at Chloe then began to scrutinize her. Something lit in his eyes and a full-fledged smile graced his lips. "Oh, my dear, you are going to look fabulous!"

Taking her by the hand he tugged her along down the hall where she would change her appearance for the second time that night. Remy felt his spirits sink. He didn't want to go through this process again. Giving a heaving sigh he moved to follow, but was stopped by Misao, who pulled him towards another direction. "Come on, it'll be boring to watch her. Let's go to the second floor. I hear they have a game room up there!"

The child's eyes grew animated and he squealed. Misao smiled as she guided him up to the level above. _Well, Aoshi, everything is going as smoothly as you thought it would. Now we just need Lex Luthor to do his thing and it will all be set!_

* * *

Lex shifted in his costume as he rode up to the _Kyoundai Towers_. He had chosen to come as a wanted man of the west; his hairless head was covered by the cowboy black hat and his mouth and nose with a matching bandanna. His entire being for that matter was covered in black. He chose to look ominous and evil – but still inconspicuous amongst the crowds; able to slip into the shadows unseen. He felt bad-ass to start with as he was going undercover to monitor Chloe and Remy.

When he got out of his car and made his way up in the elevator, he felt the mischievous feeling return again. He knew what he was doing must have been stupid, but it was also fun at the same time. Couldn't they cut him some slack? He knew how to have fun, too… even though this kind of fun was slightly warped. At the ding of the elevator his senses became alert and his eyes narrowed as the doors slid open to reveal an agglomeration of laughter and chattering.

_And so my search begins for the gold amongst the bedrocks…_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

_hakama_ - the loose pants that the samurai wear  
_haori -_ the open top that goes over the plain kimono; for male  
_katana_ - japanese sword  
_tabi_ - special clog-type 'shoes'  
_shukufu_ - uncle  
_sumimasen_ - I apologize (formal)  
_daijoubu_ - (are you) alright (informal)

I'm sorry it took so long to update... I've been having a weird few weeks, I got über-sick mid-last week and I just came back from my two week stay in Lebanon so... it's funky... anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. I welcome the support. :hugs: Keep reviewing! :)

**_Dew a.k.a. BB_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Just as Misao got out of the bedroom where she and Chloe had made last minute adjustments to their costumes, one of the members of the security team approached her and bowed. When he righted himself again, she nodded as a signal for him to speak. He whispered low so that others would not hear. Misao's eyes grew wide and she smiled slightly and thanked the man before she hurried off in the direction of the party. She spotted Aoshi as she crossed the exposed walkway of the second level and – as quickly as her kimono would allow – she made her way to him.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao called discreetly as she tipped her head close to him as she neared him.

Aoshi glanced down, noticed her eyes alight with mischief and smirked. "So he's here."

His cousin nodded. "The guards just spotted him at the lobby."

"Predictable fool," he murmured with a low chuckle. "Arigatou, Misao. You may go now."

The woman bowed respectfully and bustled off to look for Sanosuke. He glanced at the entrance as his smirk grew. _Oh, Luthor-san, you're not going to see this one coming._

* * *

Chloe stood in front of the mirror with a mild frown upon her face. It wasn't that she didn't like the costume – or the hair extensions and the temporary hair colour she had; it was just that it was so uncharacteristic of her to wear such a – well skimpy thing. Misao had gone ahead with a kimono that almost matched the one that Chloe had, somewhat sceptical about leaving her alone. The Japanese woman made her swear that she would go to the party soon and threatened to – as she picked up in the movies – 'open a can of whoop-ass'. Of course they laughed about it, but there was that seriousness to it as well.

Chloe had only been alone for about ten minutes since they arrived at the building; five minutes since the party started and people began to stream in steadily. She could hear the volume of the voices outside and down the stairs to the main congregation area. Certainly, there would be others that would be wearing things more revealing than what she had, but the fact was that what she was wearing would definitely draw people's attention.

_But they don't know you…_ Something moved inside her. It was anticipation; a giddiness. They didn't know her… she could be anyone… her true skin tone was hidden beneath the more olive colour that Hidori (bless the man for his efficiency despite the last minute nature of her coming) had barked to add on and her hazel eyes were hidden behind light brown contacts – again at Hidori's demand. _She_ couldn't even recognize herself. A smile spread on her lips. She was entitled to a little fun, wasn't she? With her will and determination steeled, she glanced at the watch. Ten minutes since the crowds have been trickling in. _Well, better late than never_, she thought. She moved away from the mirror and headed for the door.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened it, the voices growing louder as the barrier was removed. "My name is… Inara…" she said to herself with an added accent… yes that went well with her costume…

* * *

Lex glanced at his watch. He was just on time. Feeling confident, he looked about once again, searching for the outfit Chloe was wearing. It didn't take long before his eyes rested upon Chloe's form; he recognized the blue kimono and light obi around her waist instantly. He was impressed by just how authentic she looked now that she had the black wig and white make-up… he frowned, however, when she turned so that he had a view of her side profile. There was something off about her; something he couldn't quite place that made her seem… unlike her. That couldn't be, he told himself as he watched her from afar. He distinctly remembered her leaving with that exact costume on. What was it that didn't seem right?

_She doesn't glow_, a voice cried in the back of his mind. And that was true. Her presence wasn't as luminous as it had been when she barged in earlier that evening. Maybe it was the costume, make-up and wig combo… maybe her true aura was hidden behind this cover he saw.

Lex kept his distance from her, but his eyes constantly on her – how she moved (_yes, that gait is familiar… yet it doesn't look right… must be the restricting clothes_), where she looked and to whom she spoke with. His frown turned into a full scowl when her eyes (_they looked brighter… perhaps it's the light?_) swivelled to a man and turned dreamy. He took a swift look at who it was and felt his hands clench as he noticed it was Sagara-san. The man was dressed in white pants, black shoes, an open white top where the inside section was lined with black, and a red bandanna around his head. Lex was further angered when he noted the man wrap a sure arm around her waist and anchor her against his body before he swooped down to capture her lips in what looked like a searing kiss. The young Luthor saw her place a hand against his chest and almost rejoiced, believing she would push him away. His eyes grew wide, however, when he saw her grab the open shirt and pull the man with brown spiky hair closer to her for hotter kiss.

He felt his body move forward and probably would have gone on to yank the two away from each other when the voices about him ebbed and finally come to a complete silence. He noticed they were all looking in the same direction and, being curious as to what had everyone gawking and silent, he, too, turned his head – and felt his throat constrict.

There just at the foot of the steps was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A tanned olive tone and deep brown eyes that he could feel himself become mesmerized. Her hair was a dark brown and swept up in a high and long ponytail. He felt his mouth water at the amount of skin that was exposed. She wore what looked like one piece of cloth that looped around her neck, just covered her breasts and joined at her back. By the way she stood – her weight shifted to one side the gauzy material she wore; mere black strips down her lower half – did little to conceal the shapely legs of the woman.

There was something familiar about her form; the way she held herself; when he looked back into her eyes – the way they were shaped, he knew instantly who he was looking at… and glared back at Shinomori, who now was looking at him. There was a smug look upon his face. Lex could feel his teeth grind against each other even though it went unnoticed to the rest of the crowd – who was too entranced by the woman the he came to this party for. Suddenly not liking the way that the men were looking suggestively at her, he made it his business to be the first to move and walked swiftly towards her.

She in turn noticed the movement and turned her head towards him. As he came to her, she raked her eyes over his form and, upon bringing her contact-lens-covered eyes, she raise an appreciative brow. Had it not been for his great ability to keep what he felt inside, he would have probably faltered in his steps. Trying to look casual, he came to a stop just a meter away from her and tipped his hat enough for her not to notice his bald head. At this, everyone began to go about their previous activities, though a little distractedly.

"Ma'am," he greeted in a fake Texan drawl.

"Sir," she answered back in an equally false Arabic accent.

"As cheesy as this sounds, I have to admit that I couldn't help but introduce myself to the only woman here who was able to capture my attention so wholly." He held out a hand for hers, which she gave most demurely. Lex bent down and brushed his covered lips over her knuckles. Silently, he cursed himself for picking such a thick piece of material to cover his face, but he was appreciative of the tiny shiver that he noticed ran through her body.

"Could I know the name of the man who had the guts to be the first to approach me?" she questioned with a steady accent and voice. Lex found the sultry tone she used such an arousing thing that he almost couldn't find his voice to answer her.

"Just call me Al, ma'am," he answered, grinning profusely underneath the bandanna concealing it as he righted himself once again.

She in turn chuckled. "Such a simple, weak name for a sophisticated and obviously strong man." Once again, she trailed her eyes down his body.

They still held hands and for a moment seemed content to observe each other. It was he who broke the silence that had settled between them. "You still haven't told me who you are." He watched her expectantly, almost sure that she would slip up and tell him who she really was.

"My name is Inara," she lied smoothly.

He was surprised that she would actually say this… or perhaps he was more disappointed. Inside, he had hoped she would have recognized him… or perhaps she knew it was him, but was convinced that he didn't know who she was in turn like he made it seem like she didn't know who he was… damn, it sounded very confusing in his head…

"That's a beautiful name… very fitting as you truly seem to be 'heaven-sent.'"

"I'll excuse your second bout of blatant cheesiness for your apparent knowledge of the Arabic language."

"Pardon me," another voice interrupted suddenly, causing the two to stop eyeing each other. There was a man dressed up as an old British detective smiling arrogantly at 'Inara'. "I was hoping that you would be so kind as to –"

"I don't know what in tarnation you're trying to pull, barging so damn rudely into our conversation, but I suggest you pick a better time to try your useless moves on this woman," Lex growled in his Southern accent, stepping between the insipid man and 'Inara'.

"And if I don't?" the detective challenged, holding his chin up defiantly in the air.

Lex leaned close to the man's face with a frosty look in his grey depths. "I'll make sure that you won't be able to reproduce – much less have sex ever again."

"What makes you think you can even accomplish that?" came the haughty question, thought there was a trickle of fear evident now.

"It's a wonder what money and power can do… and you better believe I've got lots of both." Leaning back to a straight position, Lex spat, "No leave us."

Pursing his lips, the detective tried to scrape up whatever dignity he had left and turned to move back into the crowd. 'Inara' looked quite amused with the whole situation and kept her eyes trained on Lex. When he glanced back at her, there was something in her eye – a glint; a spark – that told him she was, in fact aroused by his display of possessiveness.

A slow melody that hadn't been noticed before rolled over them, somehow bringing to mind the idea of having unadulterated sex. Lex could feel the already tight black pants he wore become considerably tighter and he shifted slight. "I'd ask you to dance," he began. "But I think I'd become rather annoyed with the way that the others would be watching you."

"Well, then why don't we go to the balcony? It's private and I'm certain no one will be there to bother us," she suggested.

Lex smiled underneath the bandanna and held out a hand, which she accepted. Together, they moved towards the balcony across the room, gaining more looks – envious, jealous and speculative – from the crowd. From a distance, Aoshi eyed the two with amusement. Then turning to the man beside him, he whispered a command that was answered with a curt nod before the man moved away. Aoshi watched as the two slipped out to the area he had kept off limits to other guests… for he knew they were bound to head to that area… he noted it was more sooner than later and let out a low chuckle before he diverted his attention to one of his guests that approached to converse with him.

* * *

It had started off as just dancing. But Chloe already could feel that there was going to be a lot more than just swaying and staring at each other with fire in their eyes. She felt it when he approached her – when he first spoke to her in that southern drawl. It wasn't quite the drawl that had her; it was the tone; the quality. There was something achingly familiar about it along with the determined steely eyes, but she couldn't quite place it. What she _could_ place, however, was the arousal she felt. She did nothing to hide it. After all, she wasn't Chloe Sullivan tonight. She was Inara, an Arabian dancer.

Her excitement had moved up a notch as she moved close to him with only the pale moonlight and streams of artificial light from the inside to accompany them. The slow sultry music had long since ended and what replaced it was something more racy and upbeat. But her movements along with this man's – Al, though she couldn't help but think his name had to be more sophisticated than that – were just as slow and smooth as it had been for the previous song. Their bodies rubbed close to each other and every so often, her middle would come in contact with his waist, where she found his evident hardness. She would always feel a shiver of anticipation and would always look directly into his eyes when this happened, noting the reigned arousal in the steely colour of his eyes.

Her hands played with the back part of the man's lapels as he in turn massaged the exposed area of her hip. Chloe's head was spiralling and her breaths were coming out in short bursts. This was far too much for her to bear. She needed to –

"May I have the permission to kiss you, ma'am?" he suddenly asked in a low husky voice.

That was the last straw; he was polite enough to ask her for such a thing – no man had every done that for her… "Took you long enough," she murmured, before pulling his head down to hers and pressing her lips against his…

Only to figure out that their mouths were still covered by the material. She let out a little sound of frustration and looked at him desperately. She loved the air of mystery around them – she didn't want to ruin their identities. So she closed her eyes, grasped the two cloth barriers and pushed them down. Her nose and mouth felt free and she smiled coyly before she returned her hands to the back of his neck and brought their lips together again.

She could see flecks of light behind her eyelids at the initial touch of their lips, and moaned in satisfaction at the feel. There was something oddly familiar about it, but that was too far away from her primary thoughts. She felt him move his hands around her middle and draw her body closer to his for more contact between their bodies. He pressed his mouth more brutally against hers before he allowed his tongue to flicker out and taste her. The groan that slid from his throat sent shivers of delight straight through Chloe. She opened her mouth to his probing tongue and they met in a sensual battle. When it was difficult for them to breath they moved slightly away from each other to gain some air before plunging in for more. Chloe unconsciously ground her hips into him, and elicited a wondrous growl from him as he thrust his hips back into her. When she pulled back once more, a name slipped from her mouth in a breathy sigh – one that she hadn't thought she would say at all.

"Lex…"

The man she was with chose to whisper a name at the same time as her. "Chloe."

Something in Chloe froze. Her eyes flew open and she stared disbelievingly at him. "Lex!"

"Yes…"

"Oh my God, Lex!"

"Yes, we've established that already." He smiled at her in a way that held no malice or arrogance.

"But – but you said you weren't going!"

He shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"And – and I –" her hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks burned, but in the dim light it wasn't noticeable.

He in turn was about to speak when there was a sudden crash from inside and an accompaniment of horrified screams. Loud thumping feet could be heard and felt. Both Chloe and Lex turned their heads towards the door to the balcony and said one single word in voices that were filled with fear.

"Remy!"

[_to be continued..._]


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Remy giggled as he ate at the table with the other children. He had known that Yahiko would be there, but when he saw the other kids with ages ranging from his cousin's age to his own, he was more than delighted. They all took to little action figure role-playing game wars, using the computer and watching television shows. Of course it had been difficult to choose synonymously on what show to watch as they all had different preferences – _'I want Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!' '__But Sponge Bob Square Pants is so much more awesomer!' 'You guys are being such babies! We should watch X-Men! That's the best show in the whole, entire universe!'_ – so Remy chose to play with the others who commanded a small army of plastic figures into an downsized 'apocalyptic war'.

They didn't fight when it came to dinner, which they were enjoying at that moment. They hungrily consumed the fries and hamburgers that were presented to them, talking with full mouths to each other about the latest games, shows and kicking each others butts in the plastic wars they had just been playing before they began their dinner. Remy watched speculatively at how everyone was acting – how carefree this environment was. He thought back to how that seemed lacking nowadays in his own home; how tense Lexie and Chloe acted around each other. But Remy was always hopeful. People never stayed angry at one another forever… they just couldn't.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sudden sound of shattering glass, the fearful screams of men and women alike and then the sound of the same glass hitting the hard marble floor. All of those with him jumped and squeaked in fright as they turned their heads simultaneously toward the doorway connecting the main congregation area with their own area. They watched as four guards made hurried towards the door and the three others remained with the children.

One of them spoke – a woman with a hard expression on her face, but with the same black attire as the rest. "Kids, please stand and follow us to the other end of the room. Come, now, quickly."

They did as they were told with little to no protests, but with tears spilling from their eyes. One girl near Remy began to sob. He moved closer to her and clasped her hand in his and squeezed it lightly when she looked at him with shining eyes. Biting her lip she nodded and with their hands joined, they followed the three guards to one corner of the room. The same guard that had spoken to them looked back at the doorway and noted that two of her comrades were not there anymore and then looked back at the wall to run her hand across the point where the two walls met. She felt a disguised bump and pulled on it, causing a panel to slide to the side. She turned back to the kids and told them to go inside. They did as they were told and once all of them were safely tucked in the secret nook, she turned to a male comrade.

"You stay with them," she commanded in an unwavering whisper.

He did as she told, though something in his demeanour changed – as if he knew what was going to happen to her. Remy could sense the sadness from the three and he moved a bit closer to the girl whose hand he was holding for comfort. He knew that Chloe was out there and from the look that his father had given him, Lexie would be out there as well.

And the four-year-old hoped with all his heart that those he loved would not be lost tonight… no, not now… not _ever_.

The panelling slid closed with a definitive rumble.

* * *

In the building across from where the Halloween party had just begun, Shishio, Yumi and Clark's old acquaintance stood watch. Shishio's eyes drifted to his third companion as person shifted impatiently. "What is it, young one?"

"Why is it that he gets all the fun?" It was asked in a huffy and pouting voice.

The bandaged man chuckled and looked back at the building. "Come now, this is his trial. Besides, I told him specifically just to harm those that Shinomori are emotionally attached to."

"Does that include Chloe Sullivan? Damn whore, she is," the person growled with clenched fists. "Did you see how she was hanging off of Lex? It was disgusting, like she was selling himself to him… and him, being the stupid idiot he is, believes that she actually cares when all she wants is a fucking interview and publish an article on him."

"Now, now, you'll have your turn on her… on all of them, in fact… just be patient, little one."

"Fine…" was the grumbling reply. Vengeful eyes turned back to the penthouse that Clark had just infiltrated.

* * *

When the glass fell away, Clark grinned to himself as he literally 'dropped in'; lithely landing on his feet with a loud thump, he raised his eyes to the screaming crowd surrounding him. Ah, what a thrill it was to be the cause of such great chaos! All those times he had seen a crime take place, there was always a rush when the adrenaline just began to pump at the sight of terror and disorientation. Clark took a moment to allow the sensations to sink in before he went through with his mission. His hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching him and his eyes snapped open as his smile grew wider. _Stupid humans,_ he thought chuckling to himself and then just as the attack was made, he used his heightened abilities to go behind the attacker and snap his neck. The man before him crumpled lifelessly to the ground like a puppet with no strings.

Clark snorted as the main area cleared out and all that were left were the guards, Shinomori Aoshi, Sagara Sanosuke and the newly arrived Kenshin Himura. Turning around in a full circle, the Kryptonian man let out a loud laugh. "Oh, this will be an absolute joy… to finish off the whole Shinomori band in just one night… wouldn't Shishio be pleased with _me!_"

"You're a cocky bakayarou, aren't you?" Sano growled as his light brown eyes flashed with anger. "You actually have the gall to crash the party… now you've gotta pay for it."

He was just about to move forward when Kenshin stopped him with the hilt of his _sakabatou_. His purple gaze was trained on their foe with in serious curiosity. "No, Sano… this one is different. He's not like any of us."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look it."

"Don't you feel it? He exudes a different aura from anyone I've faced before. This one's capable of many great and terrible things…"

Aoshi had been listening to what the three had been saying with just a half ear. His face was stoic and deadly calm as he watched this single man. Why would Shishio send merely one man? Was he really that capable? The man knew that who his enemies were… and yet here was a young man – younger, even than Sano. "What is your purpose here?" he asked icily.

Clark turned to Aoshi and gave him a superior look. "I'm here to kick your ass."

They never saw him move – not even Kenshin, who was a trained and practiced assassin. In a matter of seconds a job that might have taken Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi a minute was accomplished and Clark stood just a few feet away from the three – who he had deliberately avoided. Rolling his shoulders, the young Kryptonian watched with a smug look upon his face as the Shinomori guards fell almost in unison to the ground much in the same manner as the first one he had killed. Sano jolted back, startled at the feat. It was an impossible thing for a normal human to do and here, this man had done it.

Clark watched entertained as the three stiffened as they became intimidated by him. Power was such a wondrous thing to wield and Clark had a lot. Cocking his head to the side, he cracked his knuckles and smiled pleasantly at the three. "Are you ready to die?"

"No!" a clear female voice yelled before Clark felt the familiar pain sear his senses.

The grin upon Clark's face dwindled and contorted into that of agony as the effects of the green kryptonite she held in her hand worked its magic upon him. Chloe walked confidently closer to him and didn't flinch as he turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"Ch – Chloe – no – stop – hurts!" he groaned and fell to his knees, curling into himself as he went down and the waves of pain grew stronger.

Chloe made her way towards him until she stood with the other three. Nothing in her demeanour wavered and her expression became black with rage. "You are and always have been the stupidest person in the world, Clark. I don't care if you're under the influence of some other asshole, but you had a choice of not joining his side. I'll never forgive you for this, Clark… The next time I see you, I'll make sure to leave my mark upon you – a big foot mark on your ass branded on by a kryptonite covered boot."

Clark heard someone mumble and recognized it as Lex. Soon the shafts of pain stopped and he was left in the aftershocks of the green kryptonite. The voice he heard next rang clear. "Leave now, Clark," Lex commanded. "Or you'll get a dosage of this green kryptonite that is guaranteed to kill you…"

Obediently, but humiliated, Clark shakily got to his feet and with as much strength as he had left, he lifted himself and left the same way he came. The moment of silence stayed for a moment after Clark left. Then Chloe, who had been firm and strong, finally broke down and felt her legs collapse. Had Lex not been there, she would have fallen gracelessly to the floor, but his arms supported her. She swivelled around to bury herself into his hold and took in great gulps of air. It was still strange to have Clark as the opposition instead of on the same side. She knew she would have to see him as such one of these days but it had been sooner than expected. Needing the comfort, she pressed further into Lex's embrace – burrowing as far as she could; hoping that perhaps he would be able to envelope her wholly.

Lex, being the regular 'boy-scout' had kept a green kryptonite rock with him sure that the moment would arrive when he would require it. This extra step to being prepared had undoubtedly saved Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin – as well as the rest of the guests. Unfortunately, they had come a few seconds too late for the guards…

"It seems that you have become our heroes instead of the other way around," Kenshin noted with light amusement.

"So it seems," the bald man answered in a low murmur, still holding Chloe close to him. He watched the two businessmen before him with a levelled gaze. "You want to know what warded him off, don't you?"

"I'm sure any person in their right mind would want to know what it is that has saved them," Aoshi said squarely.

"And knowing you, you won't take 'a miracle' as an answer." Lex sighed and glanced down at the top of Chloe's head. "Can we first see Remy?"

* * *

Chloe cradled Remy in her lap as they sat in the backseat of the limousine on the way home. She stared distantly out the window – as did Remy. It was an exhausting night that he didn't want to repeat any time soon. The girl he had taken under his wing while waiting tensely inside the panelling had demanded a lot of his empathy and patience to calm her down. When they finally got out the girl gave him a peck on the cheek before she was swept away by her parents and he by – well, his Chloe and Lexie; his mommy-sister and his dad.

Remy watched at how the kids reacted to their rightful mothers and fathers, felt the way they were connected and for a moment envied what they had. Sure he had something akin to it, but there was still a great barrier between the 'parent' figures of his so-called family. He wanted them to just get over whatever it was that kept them apart because he could see they needed each other. Taking in a deep breath, Remy closed his eyes and leaned his head against Chloe's chest, allowing himself to drift off into a nap for the rest of the trip home.

Chloe's eyes shifted from outside the window to Remy's raven locks and felt her heart stir. "You poor child," she murmured.

Beside her Lex glanced down at his son. "After what happened night… it's a wonder he's not crying like the rest of the kids."

"Remy's always been different… wonderful and sweet…" Chloe choked. "I don't know what I would have done if Clark had gotten to him."

"Now, it won't help you to think of the what-ifs of the situation when it's already passed."

Impulsively, Lex scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Chloe jolted a bit, but loosened in his hold a second later, placing her head upon his shoulder and letting out a sigh. "Thank you, Lex… if you hadn't been there…" she trailed off and shifted her head against him to inhale his scent; a comforting aroma that calmed her instantaneously.

He in turn placed a soothing kiss atop her dyed hair and tilted his head so that it lay upon her head and closing his eyes. Misao, who had been assigned as their driver glanced at the rear-view mirror and smiled. The picture that the three created was beautiful, causing her heart to melt at the sight. She looked back at the road. Now, if only she brought her damn camera…

* * *

"Chloe?" Remy called in a sleepy voice, causing her to stop her movements to tuck him in bed. "Can we stay with Lexie tonight?"

Chloe tensed visibly and frowned at the small child. "Why 'we'?"

"Because you're scared, too," he answered plainly.

Chloe desperately looked for a way to talk the boy out of his request. "Don't you think he would be bothered with us being there?"

Remy just shook his head. "He's scared, but doesn't want to show it because he is a man."

She in turn snorted quietly at his statement and gave him a tiny smile. It faded after a moment and Chloe watched the four-year-old closely as she thought the option over. "I'll ask, but there's no guaranteeing he'll let us, okay, Remy?"

She moved to go, but Remy pushed the covers away from him as she did. "I'll come with you, too," he said quickly as he grabbed her hand and hopped off of the bed.

Where Chloe would have been hesitant, Remy was sure and they made their way, half-confident towards Lex's quarters. Once in front of his closed door, they stopped and the child looked up at Chloe insistently. Pursing her lips together, she lifted her closed fist upwards and before she had second thoughts she knocked lightly on the wooden door. She stepped back and brought Remy with her as they waited for him to answer.

It took a moment before Lex appeared, looking wary and cautious at first. The expression upon his face transformed almost immediately when he registered who was at his door. "Remy; Chloe…"

"Uh – well, Remy wanted to stay with you tonight… or actually he wanted all of us to stay together…" Chloe trailed off, feeling that the way she worded it had been awkward to say the least.

Lex stared at the two for a moment, taken back by the request. As he observed his son, he noted just how fearful the boy was and felt his gut wrench. His answer came in his actions as he opened the doorway wider and stepped aside. Remy moved first, tugging Chloe along with him. She kept her eyes trained to the ground as she moved passed him, but once she was inside, her eyes lifted to her surroundings.

She noted that it was simply furnished, just as large as the room she shared with Remy, but with darker shades. It whispered of a man who was still a bachelor, causing her heart to sink. The click of the door closing caused the two to turn back to the bald man. He ran a hand over his scalp and glanced at the bed.

Remy didn't seem to have any doubt of how he wanted the arrangement. Leaving Chloe momentarily by herself in the middle of the dimly lit room, he made his way over to his father and took the large hand in his small one and in the same manner as he had with Chloe, tugged him along to where Chloe stood. Then, taking Chloe's hand in his free one, Remy led the two towards the foot of the bed. He looked up at the two adults with him and let go of both of them then climbed up from the foot of the mattress towards the middle of the bed. He pushed back the covers and slide underneath them; his head propped on the pillows and looked expectantly at Chloe and Lex, who still hadn't moved.

Taking a deep breath Lex moved first, stealing a glance at Chloe before going to the right side of Remy. Chloe moved to the opposite side, feeling slightly shaky and got under the covers beside the child. Turning to her side, she brought her gaze to the young boy before looking up at Lex. His grey eyes stayed on her and they didn't move for a moment.

It was after a few seconds that they moved in unison towards Remy, then pulled up the covers before wrapping one hand around the boy. Their hands met and Chloe jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't shy away. Slowly, their fingers moved so they were intertwined with one another and were settled upon Remy's covered middle. All the while, their eyes never left one another.

Remy watched the two curiously, noting that the barrier between them was crumbling significantly and he smiled to himself. "Goodnight," he murmured in a garble voice as he settled himself more surely between them and closed his eyes.

He didn't hear an answer from them. Nor did he see the stolen chaste kiss they shared above his head. He was already comfortably and safely asleep.

[_to be continued..._]

* * *

**_A/N:_** No vocabulary needed this time around... anyway, just thought you ought to know that this is the second to last chapter... Thank you for reading this far... and also for reviewing. It's really quite encouraging.

to the one who posted about the broken link at my website, I checked it out and fixed the links... they should work now

Thank you again, you guys!

Take care

**DB** aka **BB**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

Clark panted heavily as he rolled painfully to his side. The purple-tinted drug was no longer in control of his senses and he was back in the dreaded Room 4, in the right state of mind as he endured a full dosage of Shishio's capabilities as a torturer. As the steel doors closed below him for the fifth time that hour – shutting out the green kryptonite's rays – the bandaged Japanese entered once again, shaking his head in disappointment.

As a shudder of agony ran through him, the young Kryptonian gasped out, "Why – why are y-you doing this to m-me?"

"You failed me, Kent-san," Shishio answered pleasantly ambling around his prisoner. "I specifically told you to kill someone close to Shinomori, but you only broke the necks of twenty of his guards."

"_Only_?" Clark could feel the anger, disbelief and disgust fill him. If he could move less lethargically than he was moving in, then he would have killed him in less than a human second. All he was capable of doing was to clench his fists loosely and struggle to get up. "Th-those were innocent p-people that d-died!"

"They were ready to die for their employer and the consequences of being with such a famous businessman."

"Yes, but not all on the same night –"

"On _any_ night, by _any_ number, Kent-san; they willingly put their lives on the line," Shishio growled irately, swooping close and taking two fistfuls of the younger man's shirt.

Clark's eyes widened as he felt the green kryptonite's rays penetrate his body once again and realized that the man's bandages must be covered in the powdered stuff. Unforgiving brown eyes bored into pained blue ones. "Now, through your failure, you have strengthened Shinomori's resolve instead of my original plan on having him feeling torn him apart. Then, at the same time you've rendered yourself useless in the future by revealing your weakness. You've become a new obstacle and currently, my only choice is to get rid of you."

"You – you can't kill me," the boy ground out, though with wavering resolve in his tone.

"Ah, but I can keep you quiet, Kent-san. Let's look over there, shall we?" Shishio sneered at the fearful look that flashed over the face of his captive before he looked where he was told to look.

Letting go of Clark, he took a couple of steps back and watched as the horror settled into the young man. On the side that he was looking, a panel slid to the side revealing a battered old Jonathan Kent. His right eye was swelling and turning blue and there were wide cuts across his left cheek, resembling an 'X' mark – something that Shishio had insisted on adding before the real beating as encouragement; a reminder of who his real target was: Himura Kenshin. The shirt was torn in several different places around his abdomen and outer arms, revealing bloody slashes. The old farmer's eyes were glazed in agony and he swayed in his spot.

Clark, shell-shocked by the sight struggled to get to his feet and staggered over to the clear panelling that separated him from his adoptive father. "Oh God, no… **_no_**!" he yelled ferociously. His voice reverberated throughout the room, dimming until the fury that was so evident in it was a mere memory. The young Kyrptonian whirled around and gave the samurai a poisonous look. "Let him go, you son of a –"

"Oh, now I don't think my mother deserves such horrible names as that, Kent-san," Shishio clucked. Smiling he glanced at Jonathan, gagged and on his knees before them. The slash marks across his exposed body glimmered prettily to the bandaged man and as he stepped closer to the window, he cocked his head to the side. "He doesn't look like he'll last very long, don't you think?"

Tears sprang into Clark's misty blue eyes when he brought them back to the man on the other side. "Please, Shishio, let my father go."

"Such grovelling from the man of steel? What would your friends think of you if they would see you in such a state?"

"They'd find it disgusting, pathetic and spit on your face," a voice piped from behind.

Clark swivelled his head to the voice and felt his heart sink lower. How could anyone win against such a heartless man who had the power to convert even the most pure of souls to corroded metal? He turned back to his father who shook with effort to keep his eyes open and watching Clark.

* * *

Yumi stroked the bandaged chest of Shishio as he mulled over his situation. The game was different; changed now that Clark was no longer his tool and Shinomori and Kenshin's defences were already fortifying. He needed time to regroup and evaluate things before beginning all over again. He had to wait again… at least six months. The thought of waiting for revenge angered him beyond anything.

Yumi sensed the tension even before it became evident in his stiffening muscles and bit her amethyst-coloured lips in distress. Placing a sumptuous smile upon her lips, she slid her hand up to wrap around his neck. This distracted Shishio wholly and now his attentions were turned towards his lover.

"Come, Shishio-sama, I'll be the sheath and you can be the _saya_…"

With a low chuckle the man captured her lips in a demanding and hot open-mouthed kiss. "You always know what to do to make it better, my lovely Yumi…" he murmured before pushing her back against the pillows.

In the shadows, someone moved to leave. There was no reason to watch two people fuck. _Nope, even though things have changed about me, I refuse to watch such a thing unfold._ Annoyed and finally outside, the person's hands clenched into tight fists. _How can he allow himself to be distracted like that?_ Revenge was desired and yet the boss prolonged the pain of wanting it. Slowly, the individual breathed in to calm the fraying nerves that were ready to tear something apart. _I shall wait… because then revenge is sweeter. Cherish the days you have left, Chloe Sullivan… you don't have many left._ Letting out a dark chuckle the person walked off to get some coffee laced with alcohol.

* * *

_One month later…_

Lex woke slowly with the coming dawn, his eyes blinking lazily as he tried to clear the sleep from the calm bluish-grey depths. He felt cold for some odd reason, but with a knowing smile snaked an arm out and pulled in the missing warmth that had not been up against his body. As she was brought towards him, Chloe stirred but did not wake. She seemed exhausted and given their activities the night before, it was rightfully so that she was. Her face was turned to him and she had moved to tangle her legs with his before she settled back into her motionless state. He felt his chest contract as his eyes roved over the body that was exposed to him.

He recalled the first time they lay in bed together. Remy had been wedged between them, but it didn't detract from the intimacy of the arrangement. He scarcely slept that night – fearful that every movement was a sign of danger. He grew used to it after a while as Remy had a habit of tossing around a lot in his sleep. The exhaustion coupled with his newfound immunity to the young boy's movements prevented him from noticing the boy creeping off in the morning – to where, neither Chloe nor Lex were sure. When his body realized that there was something missing at his side, he scooted closer to the middle until he found a defined curve of another being and sighed as he wrapped his arm around it.

He remembered how secure he felt – how at ease he was and this caused him to open his eyes to inspect the reason why. He recalled how he had believed himself dreaming to have Chloe there, but when he looked down and saw the absence of the usual ring that had often been created in his mind he realized that it wasn't an illusion. Lex's heart had swelled at the sight of her in the scarce light – practically memorizing every single feature that hadn't been lost to the shadows. Unable to help himself, he had leaned down and kissed her leisurely until she was awake – at which point he rolled above her, his weight braced upon his knees and bent arms. Their mouths had begun to plunder at that point and Chloe's arms were raking up and down his back when they had heard the burst open.

At the present moment, Lex felt a smile slip onto his lips at the memory of Remy's untimely entrance, how confused he was as to why his father was posed over Chloe. He had made up a lame excuse of saying that he was reaching over her to get the phone because he needed to call someone about 'important stuff' and at the shrug of the young boy both adults were relieved, though highly embarrassed that they were caught on the brink of a sexual act. Thank goodness he had come sooner than later. Fate had dealt the cards to their advantage in that particular moment.

For a while, they kept the arrangement with Chloe and Remy staying with Lex in his room, but soon, they were running out of reasons as to why they were tangled with each other when Remy ran into them. Asking Misao to baby-sit for them, they gained the privacy they needed to talk and – well, to do _other_ things.

Lex's thoughts shifted to the fact that he was very thankful for the relatively quietness on the 'Shishio' front. He was all too aware, however, that given the long period of no action taken by the man would only mean he was formulating something. Whether it still entailed Clark's participation, he wasn't sure. Either way, he needed to find a way to keep them at bay – a safe distance away from his family.

The bald Luthor was brought out of his thoughts as Chloe began to stir and slowly woke. In a sleep-muffled voice, Chloe asked, "What's wrong?"

Placing a kiss on her forehead and inhaling her scent, he shook his head. "Nothing… just thinking."

"About what?" Her voice was stronger and a bit more worried.

"It's nothing, really…" he tried to reassure her again.

"Cut the crap, Luthor," she commanded in a husky, but stern voice that got Lex grinning a bit. Her hands began to massage the patch of skin that was in her grasp. "You've woken me up already. Come on, your muscles became all stiff… I know that it only means something's bothering you…" she trailed off and burrowed further into his embrace. "You were thinking about Shishio, weren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked in a bitter voice.

She shrugged and smiled against his neck. "I'm psychic." At his chuckle she pulled back to look at him. As the upturn of her lips faded, she spoke. "He's reorganizing his plans right now… I can feel it. It won't be long before…" She inhaled and felt a cold shudder run through her body.

"I won't allow anything happen to you or Remy," he vowed fiercely.

"Lex, you're not superhuman… there's only so much you can do to protect us…"

"You're not helping me feel reassured, Chloe."

"I know… and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to waste so much energy on a fifty-fifty deal only to get burned in the end."

"I'm willing to risk it all for those I've come to care most in this world," he stated with great finality.

Chloe evaluated the statement he made. Although he had avoided the big 'L' word, there was no denying that what he felt for Remy and her was deep. It's true that Luthors are willing to take risks, but rarely was it used for the good of others other than themselves. Chloe drifted through her memories within her mind and focused on one particular Luthor that had put his son's life on the line for his own personal gain. The blonde burrowed as close as she could into Lex's hold and sighed. "I don't deserve you," she mumbled against his bare skin.

"That's true…" he commented lightly. She stiffened in his hold, ready to push away from him, but he chuckled and held her tightly to him. "You deserve better than me, Chloe," he clarified. "But I'm grateful that you picked me." He felt her smile against him and relax once again. He never thought it would be possible – to feel at peace under the Luthor roof – where so many horrid memories had haunted his every wake just a few months before.

Lex felt laughter rumble inside him as she began to run her hands along his body. Pushing her onto her back he looked down on her with twinkling eyes. "Hungry again, my sweet?"

"You better believe it, bub," she answered with a grin before she pulled his head down for a kiss. This time nobody interrupted.

* * *

Remy squabbled aimlessly with Yahiko, complaining that what he wanted to watch - _Fushigi Yuugi_ (or _Mysterious Play_ in English) was too icky for him and preferred the other show, Neon Genesis Evangelion, with large mechas battling against aliens to save the last human colony. Unfortunately, it didn't do much that he was smaller than his cousin and he ended up pouting at the screen as it showed another melodramatic scene with the guy and the girl confessing their love but saying that it wouldn't work out.

Kenshin, who had been watching the two in amusement for a while, felt sorry for the young four-year-old and looked down at his teacup. Well, he had something that would amuse the child for a while before Misao came back to bring him home.

"Takeshi-chan," he called lightly.

Remy turned to his attention to the red-haired man with a kind smile upon his face. The boy saw the older one beckon him to where he was sitting and did as was requested, hopping off the couch he sat in and making his way to the table Kenshin was sitting in.

"Sit here," he said, patting the seat beside him.

The boy, curious as to what he was about to see, clambered up the chair plopped down onto his bottom staring at the tabletop where a fresh cup of green tea had been placed. He cocked his head to the side and frowned a bit.

"Drink as much of your tea as you can without swallowing the leaves, okay, Takeshi-chan?"

Smiling at the boy, Kenshin demonstrated, picking up the tiny teacup with his two hands and drinking delicately. Remy switched his eyes from his current companion to the tea before him and moved to do the same. They did this for a few quiet minutes, Remy thinking how funny and slightly bitter this hot drink tasted (he'd never been permitted to drink anything other than water, soda, juice, or the occasional hot chocolate so far), but how pleasant it felt once it slid down his throat. Once he noticed that all he could drink no more without sipping up the leaves as well, he set down the cup and looked up expectantly at Kenshin once again.

Noticing the boy had finished, he set down his cup and took a look inside of Remy's own. The calm look was plastered on his face as he observed the way the leaves had settled, but Remy sensed a strange amount of distress from him. Having spent a bit of time around the red-haired man, being able to feel even a fraction of a negative emotion meant that something was wrong.

Kenshin's violet eyes switched to Remy's form, his face solemn. "You must treasure every moment, Takeshi-chan. That is what your tea leaves say." They were oddly encouraging words, but between the lines, they held a darker meaning. Remy still didn't know what it was, but the diluted sadness that emanated from the man beside him told him there was something there.

Kenshin set down the cup and smiled, completely withdrawing the sombre emotions back behind the cheerful wall he kept well intact. The song for the credits of the anime series was playing and Yahiko began to stir from his stoic spot in front of the television. Remy watched his cup for a moment, wondering what Kenshin saw, but not wanting to ask.

"Why don't you go and play with Yahiko-chan?" the man with fiery locks suggested lightly, placing an encouraging hand upon the child's shoulders.

"Oy, Ken-san, I heard that!" Yahiko yelled in an irritated manner from over his seat. "Stop using 'chan'! I'm not a kid ya know!"

Kenshin chuckled at the young Shinomori's response, greatly accustomed to his dislike for that particular honorific. Kaoru, who had quietly stepped in at her young brother's demand, narrowed her fiery blue eyes at the spiky-haired boy. "Damn it; stop being so rude! Kenshin doesn't deserve that kind of behaviour from an idiot _baka_ monkey-boy like you!"

"Hey, who are _you_ calling monkey-boy, _busu_-face?" Yahiko taunted back sticking out a tongue at his sister.

Easily baited, Kaoru pounced on the boy with her usual cry of outrage at the nickname he had for her and began their daily squabble. Shaking their heads, Kenshin and Remy watched the two, refusing to interfere as their past attempts were made in vain.

But even as the amusement and embarrassment ran high in their veins, they both felt the heaviness on their hearts. Remy didn't deserve it for he was too young for such knowledge and Kenshin had too much upon his shoulders already. But they would cope and do as told. For there was something amiss that has been set in Fates woven cloth of life. And destinies would inevitably be carried out perhaps later than sooner.

For now, however, all they could do was live.

.

.

[the end]

7-13-2004 00:46 am 02:00 GMT

* * *

.

One more word to translate:

_busu_ - ugly

.

.

I know I'm a horrible person, leaving it hanging like that... but don't worry, I've started on the next installment, which is called '**_The Sunflower Journal_**'. Check it out on my website...

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, supporting! :) And now, I shall bid you farewell! This story will stay up on this site, but that's it for me on ! :)

Oodles and oodles of big hugs to everyone,

**Ðêwßë®r¥ aka ßl¢Kb£®r¥**


End file.
